The faerie fire in her eyes
by jennaravenrose
Summary: A very differnet bella comes to forks
1. Chapter 1

The fire in her eyes

I always found planes to be annoying. There was just something about being confined in such a small space with so many other people.

Or maybe it was because humans weren't really meant to fly. I glanced sideways at the passenger next to me. He was a business man by his suit.

He glared at me and I looked away with a smirk on my features. The flight attendant was walking towards us up the aisle.

"Would you like something sweety?" she said

I mentally groaned I hated false sweetness. I furthermore hated the reason for this move.

I honestly hadn't gotten in that much trouble Phil was just over reacting and feeding my paranoid mother unlikely scenarios.

"No thank you" I politely declined just to get her to move on.

She was too perfect looking and it made me sick looking at her. She looked up and met my eyes, blanched and quickly moved on.

I barely stifled the urge to chuckle. I could guess what she was thinking it was what everyone thought when they first saw me.

Instead I smiled and resumed reading my battered copy of Dracula. I couldn't wait until the rest of my stuff got there.

I didn't trust Renee or Phil not to go through everything. So they could take out stuff they didn't like. So I mailed some of my stuff to myself.

I trusted her with the mundane stuff like my books and Cd's but with my Wicca stuff no way.

Some of my things were in the cargo hold in the bottom of my suitcases or else the plane wouldn't let them on board especially my anthame.

Everything I personally valued was in my bags and what didn't fit was shipped by me personally.

The only thing I regretted was leaving behind my motorcycle and my boyfriend.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair switched songs on my iPod and tried not to think about everything I was leaving behind especially my friends.

The pilot announced our landing. I flipped the tray closed and locked it. Landings always made me nervous. So my knuckles were white on the hand-rests by the time we touched down.

I was slowly calming down as we taxied towards the gate.

I took deep calming breaths until the walkway was connected. As soon as the flight attendant said so I unhooked my seat belt grabbed my Emily bag and my coffin purse

Then headed for the door. The flight attendant from earlier stepped out of my way as I headed for the door.

She probably was afraid I'd step on her toes with my buckle boots.I grinned as I stepped past her and headed down the ramp.

My black tutu ruffle skirt made a swishing sound that was soon followed by the clunk of my boots.

I just wanted to be off this plane and on solid ground. I could just imagine the look on Charlie's face when he saw me.

The last time he saw me was when I was six. So I knew he wasn't ready for my new look.

I stopped and dug my camera out of my purse I had to get that look on film, Angie and the girls would love it.

I walked through the gate and looked for the most likely person to look like a cop. There he was standing towards the back in blue jeans, a t shirt and a ball cap.

I chuckled to myself the man had small town sheriff written all over him.I approached him

"Bells?" said the man.

I raised the camera and clicked the photo. He frowned at me

"Charlie?" I asked after I took the photo

"Ah yeah why did you take my picture?" he asked

"Because that look was just priceless" I answered

"Your mother wasn't kidding when she said you changed" he said

I nodded mom was right about that. I definitely wasn't the mousy book worm anymore. He looked me up and down and then frowned again.

"C'mon lets go get your luggage I still have to work tonight" he said

They headed towards the baggage claim in silence. She really appreciated Charlie lack of hovering. It was partially the reason she agreed to this move.

Her father had to be better then a boarding school, right?

She glanced sideways at the man. She sure hoped so, it would truly suck if she had to use some magic on her own father.

They entered the baggage claim and she looked around for passengers she recognized.

Finally her eyes landed on the harried mother from three seats in front of her. She made her way towards that baggage claim.

"C'mon she was on my flight" said Bella

She nodded towards the woman who was currently trying to reign in her six year old.

Charlie smirked and followed his daughter towards the luggage carouse. They waited patiently while the carousel turned and dropped bags onto the metal carousel.

One of her plaid bags slid down the chute and Bella deftly grabbed it. A few minutes later the other two slid into view and then her steamer trunk was last.

"I think I better go grab a cart" said Charlie

He walked over to the coin vend cart rack dropped some coins in the slot and pulled one free.

They loaded it in silence and Charlie pushed it towards the door leading out to the parking lot.

Luckily the cruiser had a huge trunk. Unfortunately all of her bags wouldn't fit with the steamer trunk in there. So some ended up in the back seat.

"Wow you sure have a lot of stuff" said Charlie

"I have more coming in the mail" said Bella

Charlie groaned and Bella chuckled.

"I'm a teenager dad got to have my stuff."she said

"Isn't that whats taken over my cruiser?" he teased

The next few minutes were awkward as Charlie thought of something to say next.

"So I redid your old room but I don't think your going to like it" said Charlie

He looked pointedly at my outfit and then shook his head.

"Do you mind if I redecorate it?"she said.

He frowned but then reluctantly nodded

"Just so long as you don't paint the walls black" he said

I smirked at him I had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

"Actually I was thinking of a mural, but only if I have enough walls" I answered

"well you have three and one with a window" he answered

I nodded absently and looked out the window. We passed the welcome to Forks sign and I frowned. The population numbers hadn't fluctuated that much since I had been here last.

"Yep still a small town" said Charlie

He must have seen the look on my face. We passed a large two story building.

"And that's the high school" he said absently

I looked at the small campus and wrinkled my nose. Man that was pathetic they didn't even have any portables. I sighed out loud already missing Phoenix just for it's size alone.

"I know it's small but you'll make new friends don't worry" said Charlie

I frowned that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the strange nagging sensation I had since getting on the plane.

At first I thought it was my fear of flying but it stayed with me when we left the airport. Oddly it seemed to be getting stronger the closer to Forks we got.

The high school made it spike for some reason and that unnerved me. I put on a false smile and pushed my nagging sixth sense to the back of my mind.

I had two days until I started school anyways. Which meant one and a half for me to decide what to wear for my first day.

I was carefully aware of what image I wanted to project to the citizens of forks and it wasn't sweet little innocent Bella.

The house was just as I remembered it from all of my summers spent here. A cute two story affair with the backyard facing the woods.

I smiled because I knew my room would still have that luscious view of the treeline.

Charlie pulled into the driveway and unlocked the back door so I could grab my bags. I grabbed two and Charlie grabbed the two remaining ones.

I followed him to the front door and waited patiently for him to unlock the door. He flicked on the lamp as he trudged inside and started up the stairs to my room.

He set the bags inside the door and headed past me to the cruiser.

The trunk was still full and my trunk was heavy. I dropped what I was carrying and followed him downstairs to help.

It took quite a bit more maneuvering and swearing for us to get the trunk out of the cruiser's trunk.

"Odd I'm sure it was easier to get this in here than this" I said after we had finally dragged it free.

"geez girl what you got in here?" he asked

"books and Cd's and stuff" I answered

No way was I telling him exactly what those books were about.

"so what do you listen to now?" he asked

I shrugged

"metal, Celtic stuff, grunge,techno why?" I asked

"Celtic stuff?" he asked

I shrugged and helped him carry the heavy trunk up the stairs and into my room we dropped it by the door and Charlie heaved a sigh of relief

"wow that was heavy I'm going to go get a beer if you need me I'll be watching the game." said charlie

I was absurdly grateful for charlie's lack of hovering. It would make unpacking so much easier. I looked around the room.

Charlie had painted the walls a bright cheery yellow. I groaned I would have to cover the walls with primer before I began my designs. I pulled off my boots and leaned back on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire 2

I laid there for a few minutes before deciding it was time to put on something more comfortable. I grabbed my smaller suitcase and unzipped it.

I quickly dug through it and pulled out some boy shorts and a tank top. I walked over to the door closed it and stripped off the dress.

I quickly pulled on the shorts and top. Then I began unpacking that bag first. By the time Charlie called me down for dinner I had two bags already unpacked and was working on the third.

Dinner consisted of pizza and soda for me and beer for him. conversations were minimal during dinner and as soon as I was through eating I returned to my room.

I heard Charlie go to bed a few hours later and finished unpacking the last bag for the night. I decided to save the rest for last and wait to hang anything until I was done with my painting.

I curled up under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. The next morning I heard strange voices outside. I padded silently to the window and looked out.

Sitting in our driveway was a beat up old red truck.

"I wonder who the redneck is" I muttered.

"Bells?" yelled Charlie.

I groaned and looked at the clock. who got up at nine o' clock on a Sunday unless they were going to church.

"Hey bells c'mon down stairs I've got something to show you" said Charlie

I groaned again and rolled my eyes. I walked towards the dresser pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt and walked down stairs.

No one was in the house so I went out front.

"So what do you think?" said Charlie

He was pointing either at the truck or the cute Indian boy next to it.

"Ah about what?" I said dumbly

I truly wasn't awake until at least half a cup of coffee.

"About the truck, it's yours now" said Charlie

I eyed it warily for a few seconds it didn't look like much.

"I tweaked the engine out just for you and replaced quite a few parts" said the boy

I glanced at him and tried for the life of me to remember if I had seen him before.

"You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" asked Charlie

My mind went blank I mean literally blank. I looked at Charlie for a clue.

"We used to make mud pies and stick them in Charlie's fridge over the summer" said Jacob

The image of a little boy with longer hair than me and covered in mud flashed through my mind.

"Oh yeah now I remember you, wow you got tall" I said.

I did remember him now and he used to be shorter than me.

"well then I guess that makes you the shrimp now" he teased

I put my hands on both of my hips in mock indignation. They all laughed and Jacob grinned at me. Charlie handed me the keys and Billy started to wheel toward the ramp by the front door.

"Hey dad mind if I take it for a test drive I've got to hit the hardware store?" I asked

Charlie shrugged

"Sure were just going to watch the game" said Charlie.

Charlie pulled out his wallet and handed me some cash. I shoved it in my back pocket and then remembered I had to go get my purse because otherwise I would be driving without my license.

"Hold on" I said

I rushed upstairs and grabbed my purse switched my house slippers for actual shoes and then rushed down the stairs.

Charlie already had the TV on when I came downstairs and both he and Billy were settling down to watch the game. Jacob was standing off to the side looking completely bored.

"hey dad you mind if I take Jake with me?" I asked

Billy looked up from the game

"Sure go ahead, he can always carry stuff for you" said Billy

Jake frowned and I giggled

"I was only planning on redoing my room not renovate" I said.

"Good now remember no black" said Charlie

I chuckled and walked out the door.

Jake trudged along behind me and started for the drivers' side door. I cleared my throat and glared at him meaningfully.

He looked some what sheepish as he climbed into the passenger side. I turned the key and the truck literally roared to life.

I jumped because it sounded like a lion right up next to me.

"whoa, that's loud" I muttered

"yeah I have to replace your muffler still" muttered Jake.

I shook my head and refrained from muttering about my redneck truck. Jake was explaining all of the vehicles quirks while we drove the short distance to the local hardware store.

Thankfully Jake knew where it was. I pulled in and parked.

I grabbed a cart on the way in and started walking up and down the rows. I was mentally ticking off my list of supplies.

I threw a package of drop cloths into my cart. Some larger paint brushes, masking tape and brush cleaner.

Some shelf brackets and several shelves. I needed some where to keep my books didn't I?

"Does Charlie have power tools?" I asked

Jake shrugged and I added a power screwdriver to my cart. Then I headed for the paint department.

Jake was remarkably patient with my shopping excursion. He only showed some nervousness when we spotted the woman in the paint department.

Jake nervously stiffened when he spotted her and she could swear he growled.

I looked where he was looking and saw a rather pale looking woman.

She was dressed in a pencil skirt, a nice blouse and heels. She didn't look particularly threatening to me.

So I ignored Jake's reaction and unspoken desire to flee. I grabbed two cans of primer. If I had extra Charlie could use it for something else later.

Then I wandered over closer towards the woman. She was currently standing in front of the paint chip display with two chips in her hand.

She was obviously trying to make a decision between two shades of orange. I grabbed several color chips and looked them over quickly.

I already knew what I wanted in my head I just needed the color palate to do it in.

I spotted the sample pot display and grabbed several of the colors I would need for details. Then I walked over to the quarts of base paint.

the woman glanced at me several times and I could tell she wanted to say something but Jake's hard glare must have been unnerving her.

I reached past her to grab one more color chip I had missed and I glanced at what she was holding. She had a mint color and two oranges in her hands.

"I'd go with the autumn orange it off sets the coolness of the blue and makes it warmer" I said

She stared at me in shock. I barely resisted the urge to chuckle. It was amazing how easy it was to shock someone with just a little insight.

I walked towards the mixing booth and started handing quarts to the guy and pointing out the colors I wanted.

I was just loading the last mixed one into my cart. When the woman from earlier handed the paint man the chip and told him the two colors she wanted.

We were walking away when I heard her say the autumn orange color I suggested. I grinned despite Jake's irritation, he hadn't been happy when I spoke to her.

I ignored his adolescent pout and walked towards the registers.

"candy bar?" I asked

Trying to soothe his wounded pride with sugar was underhanded I know but it worked. He nodded yes and made his selection.

I wanted to know what his problem with that woman was but she might be in earshot. I figured talking about her would be rude.

Especially if she heard us doing it. That strange nagging feeling had returned when I was talking to her and I wanted to know why.

I paid for our purchases and started pushing the cart towards the door. The woman was at a register just across from us and I heard the click of her heels as she walked behind us as we left.

Jake noticeably stiffened when he heard her behind us so I quickened our pace towards the car.

Oddly I felt that a confrontation was imminent and wanted to avoid it at all costs. Jake was staring at the woman as she walked towards a black Benz.

"Jake grab some of this" I said

He snapped his attention to me but I could tell he was still keeping tabs on the woman.

"geez Jake stalker much?' I said

He frowned at me but stopped staring thankfully. The woman closed the trunk oblivious to Jake's stares. She climbed into the drivers seat.

She pulled away smoothly and I saw her smile in my direction.

"See she's gone now so stop hyperventilating" I said

Jake glared at me as he headed for the passenger seat.

"Sorry I guess I share my families prejudice against them" said Jake

He wanted to shrug it off but I had to ask something first.

"Who was that anyways?" I said

I waited to start the truck until he answered the question. I didn't want the engine noise to drown out his answer.

"Mrs Cullen" he said.

I frowned that name meant nothing to me right now but I had a feeling it would soon.

I started the truck threw it in reverse and headed back to the house. Charlie and Billy were still watching the game when we got home.

Jake ended up helping me carry everything upstairs. Billy and Charlie were grinning like Cheshire cats when we went up to my room together.

"Leave the door open" yelled Charlie up the stairs.

I chuckled and Jake blushed bright red.

"So what gives with your family and the Cullens?" I asked.

I had decided since it was barely noon on a Sunday morning that I would at least prime the walls.

I wouldn't be able to do much else today but I could always do the drawings after school.

Jake helped me move the furniture around and between grunts and swearing. He told me some of the reasons they hated the Cullens but refused to go into any real detail.

Well besides the whole tribe hating them. While Jake went to fetch us some sodas

I wondered what they could have done to piss off a whole tribe of Indians, It must have been something terrible I reasoned.

I straightened out the drop cloth and took down the curtains. I opened the windows for ventilation.

I was popping the top on the first can when Jake came back. Somewhere he had found chips as well as sodas.

I unwrapped the roller and dipped in the paint tray. Rolled it to get an even coat and began covering the walls.

Jake watched in silence until I glared at him. He set his soda down and grabbed the other roller and started painting.

We had one wall mostly covered and were moving on to the next one when Charlie called a halt to our activities with a aptly timed announcement of dinner.

It was take out chicken instead of pizza this time.

We came downstairs to eat because the paint smell was getting quite strong up there

I also didn't want my dad to think something was up between me and Jake.

I mean he was a kid and quite frankly I liked older men not boys. After dinner Billy and Jake had to go home so I was left with a half finished room.

Charlie walked them out and then came back in to watch the news. I headed back up the stairs

"Don't stay up too late bells you have school tomorrow" said Charlie

He must have missed my grimace of disgust as I walked upstairs because he didn't react at all to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire 3

She awoke to a horrid buzzing sound in her ear. She tried swatting at it but it wouldn't go away. She cracked open one eyelid and groaned. It was her damn alarm clock she hit the snooze button and rolled over. She had every intention of returning to her dreams, unfortunately Charlie knocked on her door.

"bells time to rise and shine, your gonna be late for school" said Charlie.

That really made me want to return to sleep. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean who really wanted to switch schools in the middle of the year. Charlie knocked again then threatened to come in and get her. That got her moving with mortification alone. She really didn't want her dad to see her state of undress especially since it was completely undressed. She slid her feet out of bed.

"I'm up ,I'm up" she said

the doorknob stopped jingling and she sighed in relief.

"c'mon downstairs I saved you a muffin and I made coffee" he said

she heard him walking away a moment later. she reluctantly climbed out of bed and padded across the floor. Opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a bra and panties. She slid them on quickly because her room was freezing. She had to leave the window partially open because of the drying paint last night. She shivered and dressed quickly.

Pulling on the skinny jeans and the t shirt she had chosen. It read I bite back and displayed a pair of vampire fangs. I slid on my arm warmers and added my jewelry.

slid my feet into my old vans. Then I headed for the bathroom, did my hair quickly and grabbed my Emily messenger bag and headed for the kitchen down stairs. I poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin. Charlie was rinsing his coffee cup and already dressed in his uniform.

"so I would offer you a ride but well I already took care of that" said Charlie

I grinned at him as I downed the last of my coffee and headed for the door.

"I'll be home at five, we'll hit the diner for dinner" said Charlie

he started walking towards the door. I grabbed my purse and my messenger bag and followed him. He walked towards his cruiser and I walked towards the truck.

"bye dad have a good day at work" I called over to him as he climbed in his cruiser.

I watched him drive away and prayed to the goddess that he would remain safe. I climbed into my redneck vehicle and sighed. Honestly I was flattered enough that he thought about my embarrassment enough to get me a vehicle. I was glad I wasn't being dropped off in Charlie's cruiser.

It was bad enough being the new kid in school without having the parentals drop you off. being the chief of polices daughter would be enough to discourage a social life. She didn't need to remind the male half of the student body that her father not only owned a gun but knew how to use it.

she started the truck and grimaced.

"talk about making an entrance"i muttered

I pulled out of the driveway and headed for school. there were already cars in the parking lot when I got there but there was one space right up front. The other students seemed to avoid parking there for some reason. She could see no reason why so she pulled into the space.

She was just shutting down the engine and climbing out of her truck when a silver Volvo drove by. He stared at her truck in what could only be described as shock and anger. She flipped the strap to her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed for the front steps.

The Volvo drove away and parked in an open spot in the center of the lot. Halfway to the door I turned back to look over my shoulder. That strange feeling was back again and it was coming from behind her this time.

The Volvo's doors opened and out stepped what could only be described as an entourage of models. Her mouth dropped open in shock. No way could those people be students here, Beverly hills maybe but not here. Someone brushed by her and she snapped her attention back to the door.

She darted inside quickly suddenly feeling way too insecure for her liking. She knew she wasn't the hottest thing out there but she had worked hard on her figure. She had nice legs and a flat stomach. Her ex boyfriend certainly liked what she had.

If his words hadn't told her his veiled looks and his touches had. She took a deep breath both to steady her nerves and to push the melancholy thoughts associated with Collin's absence from her life. She had told him to move on with his life because she didn't think she was coming back there any time soon.

Why had he made it so hard, yeah the sex had been stellar. he understood her like no one else could but the parentals just wouldn't understand her dating a college sophomore.

She sighed and walked towards the office. opened the door and walked in. the room practically screamed old school. She waited patiently for the old woman behind the counter to acknowledge her.

When the woman finally looked up she said "i need my schedule I'm Isabella Swan"

the woman blinked in shock obviously she had been expecting either someone tan or mousy looking. I grinned at her and she looked down quickly and started shuffling through papers.

"oh yes here it is miss swan, just have your teachers sign here and bring it back"she said

she pointed at the paper then handed it to her. She took the paper and headed out of the office. She had been in a principals office enough times over the years to feel completely uncomfortable in a school office. She was reading her schedule as she walked and making faces as she read.

"algebra, yuck, us history yuck, art ok, lunch, probably yuck, biology yuck and double yuck. literature ok and PE yuck double triple yuck" she muttered as she walked

"wow you must really hate school" said a voice she didn't know

she turned to see an Asian looking boy beside her. She blinked in shock an Asian in the boondocks of Washington go figure.

"hi I'm Eric we have the first yuck you mentioned together you must be Isabella swan the chief's daughter" said the boy

she blinked at him again he said it so fast she was expecting someone to yell sold at the end of it

"ah yeah and I go by Bella" I answered

"cool mind if I walk with you?" he asked

I shrugged, at least he knew where it was.

"so Bella you goth?" he asked

I nodded yes

"cool we could use something different up here there's too many preppies up here" said Eric

"preppies in the Washington boondocks?" I questioned

he chuckled

"yeah it does seem like that doesn't it?" he said

"so where are you from?" he asked

"phoenix" I said

"wow so your used to like dry weather" he said

I nodded

"so why did you move here?" he asked

I chuckled I like Eric he was funny and well he didn't look at me like I was crazy.

"mom remarried" I answered

"so what you don't like him?" said Eric.

We were walking into class now. I sat in the middle row right behind a blond girl in a cheerleader uniform.

"no he's cool I guess I just didn't want to be around newlyweds they get so nauseating its scary" I said

Eric chuckled and the teacher walked in. class started and I was forced to take notes because my math skills were horrible. By the time the class bell rang I was wishing for another cup of coffee and some pain killers. my next class was us history Eric didn't have it so I was on my own.

This teacher decided to publicly embarrass me by announcing my presence. After he signed my slip I gratefully took the only empty seat in the back of the room. It was next to one of the models. A blond male with dark honey colored eyes. I frowned was he wearing contacts or insanely blessed with a totally cool eye color.

He watched me sit down with wary eyes and I watched him scoot away from me. I decided if he wanted to ignore me then fine like I had anything to say to the Beverly hills want to be anyways.

History was a little more interesting then algebra mostly because I understood this a little better. i still took notes though. As soon as class was over I watched Blondie all but bolt from the room. I snorted what a rude asshole I thought and walked towards my next class. Art was blissful or well as blissful as could be expected of a high school class. The students were all rather quiet and the only open seat was next to another model.

I felt completely plain sitting next to her. Like I was some sort of before and after makeover model and I was the before shot. I pulled out my sketchpad and decided to work on my wall designs. The model next to me was drawing clothes.

She was shorter then me with dark flyaway hair that stuck out in all angles. She was pretty and petite like a sprite. class went by quickly too quickly for me. The bell rang and I scooped my stuff up and headed for the door. I was starving by the time I reached the cafeteria.

unfortunately the food looked like overcooked macaroni and cheese. Thankfully they offered a salad option so I grabbed that and some fruit. I looked around for a place to sit and spotted Eric waving at me. I made my way towards his table. Absurdly grateful that I had made at least one friend here at least. Eric was sitting with two girls and two other guys I didn't know.

I hoped they weren't all coupled up because that would be slightly awkward. I walked by a noticeably empty table and frowned. I looked around and noticed it was strategically placed as far from the other tables as possible. Perhaps it was for the social misfits I reasoned. I sat down across from the two girls.

"hey guys this is Bella Swan" said Eric

"the chief's daughter?" questioned one of the girls she had a camera.

She raised it and before I could protest snapped a picture.

"why'd you do that" I asked

"oh for the editorial" said the girl

"I'm Angela by the way" said he camera girl

"what editorial?" I asked

the blond girl snorted

"don't you know your the latest news" said the blond

"wow really I mean you seriously don't have anything else to write about?" I asked

both girls shook there heads in the negative.

"I'm Jessica by the way,I'm the editor, Eric is sports and Angela is pictures" said Jessica "oh so then your the one to talk to around here" I said

great the school gossip was the school newspaper editor. She smiled

"so how about can we interview you?" said Angela

I shrugged not seeing how it could hurt besides it might stop people from asking the same questions over and over again. Which could turn out to be very annoying.

"sure why not what do you want to know?" I asked

Angela grinned and pulled out a notebook and opened it up.

"OK lets start with basics, full name? " she asked

"Isobelle Namarie Swan" I answered

I took a bite of my salad while she wrote that down and I had to spell my middle name for her.

"pretty" commented one of the boys

I looked at him

"Mike Newton" he said

holding out his hand to me. I shook it briefly before turning back to my interviewer

."parents occupations?" said Jessica

"dad police chief, mom interior designer" I answered

she wrote it down

"birthday?" she asked

"may fourth" I responded

"hmm Taurus" muttered Jessica

"boyfriend?" asked Jessica

"currently separated by several hundred miles so no" I said

"hobbies?" said Angela

"drawing , painting and slight of hand" I answered

"favorite color flower animal etc?" said Jessica

"red, roses and predators"i answered

"movie?" said Angela

"silent hill and resident evil" I said

the door to the cafeteria opened and in walked the models from earlier. They came in two by two like couples. In fact the first four were holding hands. I turned to stare at them now that I could see them up close. That feeling was back and it was screaming at me to run

Jessica saw the direction of my gaze and snorted

"oh those are the Cullens they moved here from Alaska a few weeks ago" said Jessica

I eyed the beautiful people

"they're all related?' I asked.

Damn they had good genetics if that was the case but I was beginning to suspect something else was the case.

"no only the two blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale their Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew, the rest were adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife" said Angela

she eyed them wistfully

"why do they look like couples if there supposed to be brother and sisters?" I asked something was fishy here and I wanted to know what.

"they aren't really related remember and they say Dr Cullen is like some matchmaking cult leader or something" said Jessica

just as she said it another one walked in through the door. He was alone I noticed and just as beautiful as his ah family

"oh that's Edward Cullen he's not with anyone and apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him" said Jessica

she watched him pass our table with narrowed eyes. I looked away from him and silently appraised Jessica for a moment. She was beautiful in my opinion, prettier than me even. I glanced at Edward and then back at her.

i felt a strange buzzing sensation in the back of my head and pushed it aside mentally.

"so he's looked at no one here?" I questioned

Angela crinkled her nose in disgust

"no one here that we saw" said Angela

I would be willing to bet they saw a lot

"so maybe he's gay" I said

the table looked momentarily shocked before everyone burst into barely stifled giggles. I glanced over at Edward and found him glaring angrily at me. I shrugged and turned back around but I could swear I felt him staring at the back of my neck.

Jessica was grinning from ear to ear like she had never considered that information before. She chuckled one last time before returning her attention to me.

"ok now where were we?" said Angela

her eyes were dancing with laughter.

"play-list?" said Jessica

supplying the next item on her questionnaire.

"night wish, evanescence, staind, blackmore's night and zombie" I said

"wow strange tastes" said mike

I shrugged the bell rang and we started getting up to leave. I dumped my tray and fell in step with my new friends. The Cullens passed us in the hall elbowing us aside like we were in their way.

The one named Edward glared at me and looked like he wanted to say something when the pixie and tall blond guy led him away. He looked pissed for some reason and I wondered if maybe he had heard me. I shook my head to dispel such a foolish notion.

His hearing would have to be superhuman for him to do so. The huge one passed us next. Tyler had been about to say something about their rudeness and then he spotted the huge one.

The huge one glared down at Tyler and Tyler practically hid behind Angela.

Instead the huge one turned his gaze in my direction and I could swear he growled at me. My mind went blank and I could swear I saw his eyes go black for a second. Instead of cowering like Tyler I stepped forward.

Size didn't intimidate me, I had enough karate classes under my belt to wipe the floor with his ass regardless of size. He grinned at me maliciously and kept walking with his family. I watched the disappear down the hall my mind was screaming one word at me

"PREDATOR"


	4. Chapter 4

Fire 4

I walked to science with Angela since we both had the same class. We walked in and she took her seat next to a boy I didn't know. The teacher signaled for me to wait by him. He was looking over a sheet in front of him. He signed my paper and told me to sit at a table near the back. I started towards it without looking at the boy sitting there it wasn't until I was halfway to the table that I finally looked at my seating partner.

My mouth went instantly dry. Surly the teacher had to be kidding right? I sat down and he scooted his chair as far away from me that he could without being in the outside aisle. He was glaring at me heatedly so I looked away and tried to focus on the teachers words. The fan by the teachers desk blew a semi cool breeze my way and I saw Edward stiffen next to me. He looked like he was about to have a fit. My mind was screaming out a warning again.

I glanced at him and really looked at him closely. His eyes were a brown so dark they looked completely black. He looked at me back and I felt a wave of ice spread up my spine. He looked crazed and for lack of a better word hungry. The teacher was coming down the row and setting some disgusting worm thing in an open jar of formaldehyde.

I watched the teacher reach the end of the rows. I glanced at Edward again and for some reason I felt as if he was a wire under tension. He seemed to be holding his breath and I knew somewhere deep inside he was about to snap.

I tried to focus on something else but my mind was still screaming its warning to me. I had to do something quick or disaster would be forth coming and I was ground zero. I raised my hand

"Yes Miss swan?" said the teacher

"ah Mr Bartlett sir I don't mean to be a pest but is there anyway we could open a window or something this stuff smells funny and it's making me dizzy" I said

please oh please buy it my mind chanted in silent prayer. The teacher widened his eyes and looked at the other students.

"would you all care to have a window open or is ms swan's nose a little sensitive?" said the teacher

please someone raise your hand I silently begged Angela met my eyes and raised hers, several other girls followed suit. I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and saw Edward's hand go up. Two other boys seeing his hand go up raised theirs as well

"well very well then I guess I've just gotten used to the smell over the years" said the teacher

he walked towards the windows and began using the window pole to open the windows one by one. The window next to us was opened and Edward sighed in relief. I turned towards him and noticed his eyes were fading to a brown color. I frowned but at least my mind was no longer screaming to run for the hills.

i was still trying to sort out what I saw when the bell rang. Edward practically ran out of the room. I shook my head in wonder and irritation and scooped my books up. I walked out following Angela to my next class. Literature had the big guy in it and the blond guy. I was able to choose a seat well away from them both fortunately and only received a cursory glance as I passed them both.

Literature went smoothly and I was grateful for that, cause PE was next and I was horrible at sports. the bell rang and I hung back waiting for the tide of students to ebb and not really wanting to go to my next class. The huge guy and the blond did the same as me and for some reason it scared me. I decided I didn't really want to be alone with any of the Cullen clan so I made a beeline towards the door.

The blond stepped into my way. I tried to move around him but the huge one blocked my exit. I met their gaze calmly

"would you please move?" I said

they smirked and stayed put. I frowned but held my ground obviously what I said at lunch must have gotten around already. No big surprise there, small town remember

I raised an eyebrow at them waiting for them to loose this test of wills and speak first. the big one was the first to speak and I barely kept the smirk from my face.

"he's not you know" said the big one

I decided to play dumb just because I wanted to get them to give in to me instead of the other way around.

"who isn't what?" I asked.

The blond narrowed his eyes at me and I felt some pressure in my head again. I pushed it aside without even thinking about it's possible source. The blond rocked back on his heels and looked shocked for some reason. He looked at the big one and then back at me again. Obviously I had missed something important in the exchange.

"you know who were talking about" said the big one

I raised an eyebrow again I was getting some sort of twisted satisfaction by making him speak first. the blond seemed to finally get what I was doing.

"Edward likes girls got it new girl" said the big guy

"oh is this what that's about?'i said

I feigned an innocence I was far from being. The blond glared at me

"you know that it is" said the blond

I shrugged

"sorry boys I call them like I see them" I said

they both narrowed their eyes at me and tried to seem threatening. I will admit they were frightening but I had seen worse.

"what's that supposed to mean?" said the blond.

I saw him wince when he realized he had just given me the upper hand in this conversation. I tilted my head at them and grinned

"have you two ever watched porn?" I said

they frowned and I could swear the blond was about to blush. The big guy looked at the blond and then answered

"yeah so?" he said

I smiled

"tell me would you watch it if the guys were all small and flaccid in the endowments?" I said

the big one obviously didn't think about his answer before giving it.

"hell no I want a guy that's hung" he said

I grinned like the cat that just ate the canary

"i rest my case boys have a good day" I said and brushed past both of their startled faces.

i exited the room high on victory and giddy from the adrenalin rush. I headed towards PE in a rush and just got in the locker room as the bell rang. I reported to the teacher and she signed my slip and gave me my uniform. I had no excuse not to dress out so I did so. Volleyball was the game of the day and I face planted myself twice. Then i spiked the ball into Lauren Thompson's nose.

She glared at me while I undressed for the shower and I found out from one of the other girls she was the head cheerleader and the school bitch. I wanted to groan out loud at my horrible lack of coordination.

My nose started bleeding from the face plants and I was sent to the office. I walked in to find Edward arguing with the old woman about changing his schedule. He saw me and stiffened like someone had shoved a steel rod down his back.

The old woman ushered me into the back and towards the nurses station. Edward called the woman useless and stormed out but not before I noticed his eyes were completely black and he seemed to be holding his breath again. I caught the last half of my Spanish class and I had to ask Eric if I could borrow his notes.

My foreign language skill was really horrible almost as bad as my sporting ability. The last bell rang and I rushed for my truck. I threw my bag in the passenger seat started the engine and flew out of the parking lot. Edwards silver Volvo was still there and I saw his siblings walking out as I pulled away. i headed home grateful that I had survived my first day of a new high school.

I turned up my radio and laughed out loud as I realized how easy it had been to manipulate his brothers into admitting they were practically gay too. I pulled into the drive way in good spirits. Charlie wasn't home yet and I had almost three hours till he would be.

I stripped out of my school clothes and changed into my old ratty sweat cut offs and decided to paint a little while I waited.

I lost track of the time because I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up before I had a chance to take a shower. I heard the door open downstairs.

"charlie?" I yelled downstairs

"yeah its me you ready to go?" he asked

"nope hold on let me shower first" I called back

i closed up my painting supplies and headed for my bathroom. I heard charlie climb the stairs and his bedroom door closed. I assumed he was changing his clothes also. I showered quickly and then threw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Slid my feet into my vans and headed for the door. Charlie was wearing a t shirt and jeans too.

He motioned towards the door and we headed towards his cruiser he asked me all kinds of questions about my day. Which I found to be slightly unfair because he couldn't tell me about any cases he was working on but I had to spill everything about my day instead. I left out the little exchange with the Cullen brothers. No need to get myself in trouble with the nature of that conversation.

though the Cullens in general still nagged at my mind. The diner he took us to was one of those small town diners that doubled as a truck stop. The food was good though and I even got dessert. I was in good spirits today and I wanted to celebrate somewhat. i figured that if anyone knew anything about the Cullens my dad would. I mean he is the chief of police.

"hey dad what do you know about the Cullens?" I asked

I had to know if he felt there was something off about them too.

"you shouldn't believe everything you hear Bella the Doctor and his wife are good people" said charlie

I widened my eyes at his words. Had he noticed nothing amiss with that family

"what rumors?' I asked

charlie shook his head as if trying to clear it

"ridiculous stuff really, like he's head of some sort of demon worshiping cult, stupid shit like that you know" said charlie

he took a bite of his peach pie and Bella waited to ask him some more.

"have you ever met them?' I asked

"yes I have Mrs Cullen is the sweetest woman I have ever met and Dr Cullen is somewhat of a legend at our hospital" said charlie

"what about their kids?" I said charlie

he set his drink down

"what is this about Bella?" he asked

I frowned I couldn't just blurt out that my magical sixth sense was screaming at me to run for the hills to charlie. He would probably have me committed for it. I sighed and thought fast, I decided on a scued version of the truth

"one of them was a complete asshole to me today and I was just hoping it was all him" I said

well that was close enough of course I neglected to mention I had practically fueled the rumor mill into calling said boy gay.

"was it all him?" said charlie

I silently damned charlie for knowing me too well.

"maybe but he was being such a jerk before" I said

he frowned at me and I gritted my teeth

"what did you do?" he asked

I sighed and looked at my plate. ok so I felt somewhat guilty I had probably ruined the boys social standing for life.

"i kind of fed into the rumor that he might be gay" I said

charlie hissed in his breath and sat back

"Bells" he said

I could tell by the reproach in his voice that he was less then pleased by my actions. So I felt the need to defend my actions.

"well what else am I to think he never looks at girls, he's constantly alone and all his siblings are attached" I said

yes I know that sounded like a pathetic argument and I knew it was the second it left my mouth. Charlie glared at me and I felt like dirt.

"have you ever thought the boy just might be shy, c'mon bells you have no idea how that boys life was before the doctor took him in" said Charlie

now I felt completely horrible as I imagined all kinds of horrible scenarios about his former life.

"all right I'll apologize to him tomorrow and squash the rumor mill as best I can" I said that seemed to satisfy Charlie and he let it drop. We left the restaurant soon after and my mood was squash right now.

"ah chief Swan how are you this evening" said a smooth tenor that put a chill up my spine.

I looked towards the sound of the voice and froze in shock. If I thought the Cullen kids were good looking they had nothing on this man .

"actually quite wonderful Doctor Cullen" said Charlie

my heart leapt to my throat and I wanted to hide in the cruiser.

"this young lady on your arm must be the lovely Isabella if I am not mistaken" said the man

the feeling was back and it was going wacko again. I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Whatever this man and his family were it wasn't human and until I knew what it was exactly. I had no way to defend against them.

"yes of course it is please allow me to introduce my daughter Bella this is Dr Cullen" said Charlie

he emphasized the name as if I hadn't heard him. I wanted to run and drag Charlie behind me, kicking and screaming if I had to.

"Bell please don't be rude say hello to Dr Cullen" said Charlie

"ah hi" I responded

i hoped that was enough to give Charlie what he wanted without furthering this conversation. the man smiled at her and she finally got a look at his eyes. Part of her was wondering if the demon cult angle wasn't so far fetched.

"hello to you Miss Swan I hope you had a pleasant day at school earlier" said Dr Cullen my stomach did a flip flop had Edward told his dad and was he here to talk to mine.

"actually we were just discussing her day actually" said Charlie

he frowned at me and I tried to avoid both of their faces. Dr Cullen smiled in a knowing manner and I swallowed. yeah he knew and was probably planning to say something to Charlie about my behavior.

"from the looks of things it wasn't a very pleasant day" said Dr Cullen

I wanted to crawl into the pavement and not come up again. before I could reply to that statement Dr Cullen continued

"it seems both of our children had a rather unpleasant day today" said The Dr

I swallowed and wanted to run Dr Cullen pined me with a glare that would have done a falcon proud.

"it seems that some rather vicious rumors were being spread about my youngest son Edward's sexual preferences" said Dr Cullen

he pined me again with the glare. I wanted to pop off with a sarcastic remark like gee I wonder who did that but my mouth and brain refused to function.

"that is horrible how is he taking it?" said charlie

he glared at me too and I wanted to run even more. Dr Cullen folded his coat over his arm and shook his head sideways.

"not well I'm afraid his self esteem was never any good and we've only just begun making any progress, unfortunately this episode will put us back to square one" said Dr Cullen

"i see" said charlie

he glanced at me again. I really did feel like dirt now, who knew someone who looked like Edward could have self esteem issues.

"unfortunately he won't be in school tomorrow he's decided he wishes to remain home and I was wondering if I might ask a favor of your daughter Charlie?" said Dr Cullen

"sure I'm sure she will be happy to assist Edward in any way he needs" said Charlie

Dr Cullen flinched ever so slightly and I wondered why.

"actually I was wondering if she could fetch his homework for him tomorrow" said Dr Cullen

I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat.

"I'm sure she would be delighted" said Charlie

this time I glared at my father instead of him glaring at me.

"can't one of your other children fetch it?" I asked

he smiled at me and I was suddenly very unnerved for some reason.

"normally I would have them do so but he insists on speaking with you" said Dr Cullen

I swallowed again this time my mouth was dry.

"are you feeling all right miss swan?' he asked

i suddenly I felt a whole lot better because I didn't want him touching me.

"yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I said

he smiled and handed my dad a card

"that's very good here's my address, thank you Miss Swan I appreciate your help" he said and then walked away from us.

I didn't breathe easier until he was out of sight and we were in the cruiser heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire 5

The ride home was silent between Charlie and me. My stomach was doing nervous flip flops. No way did I want to go to their house tomorrow. Charlie seemed oblivious to my distress and part of me didn't want to admit they scared the be geezus out of me. i wondered if I could get away with just giving the work to one of the siblings. That idea was instantly scrapped because they were just as pissed as he was obviously.

"that was the angriest I've ever seen that man" said Charlie

I swallowed because I was pretty sure it could get worse.

"dad do I have to go to their house?" I asked

I let the fear creep into my voice

"yes you need to make amends" said Charlie

"why it's not like were going to be friends" I said

or that I intend to go anywhere near them again I added mentally.

"you don't know that you've never even given that boy a chance" said Charlie

a chance to do what my mind supplied. Charlie would hear none of my arguments however so the next day I was stuck retrieving Edward's homework for him. which was decidedly awkward for the classes we didn't have together. I tried to give the pile to the pixie one and she said no. I wanted to scream I did not want to go anywhere near their house. Unfortunately by the time I had gathered the last of his work their car was already gone. I sighed in despair and climbed into the cab of my truck.

I had told everyone I was going over to his house after school. In the off chance something happened to me at least someone would be able to point charlie in the right direction. I shuddered and quickly shoved those thoughts aside. I wanted to get this over with so I drove straight there. I passed their mailbox on the first trip and had to turn around. I was cursing by the time I pulled up to there house.

there was no cars parked out front but they had a huge garage so I assumed they probably parked in there. I took a deep breath and readied myself for confrontation. I scooped up his work and walked swiftly to the front door. I knocked twice and rang the doorbell twice. No one answered the door. I sighed in relief and set the pile on the porch and set a huge rock on top of it.

I scurried back to my truck in complete relief. I started my engine and drove away. There his homework was delivered and I didn't have to talk to him once. Words couldn't describe how relieved I felt. I was halfway to my house when I realized I hadn't solved my problems with the Cullens. If anything they could make it a whole lot worse.

I sighed and considered my options. A high school rumor was difficult to get rid of. In fact the only way to do so was to give them something juicier to talk about. I pulled over into a turn out and reached for my phone. I looked at it for a minute and considered what I was going to say.

Once I decided it I flipped open my phone. I found Jessica's number in my contact list then took a deep breath.

"acting is believing" I muttered and dialed.

Jessica picked up on the third ring.

"well how did it go?' she asked

it gave me the perfect opening for my act.

"oh my gawd you'll never believe what I just saw" I said

that got her attention of course what gossip could resist a juicy bit of dirt.

"what what, was he there?" she asked

I waited for a few minutes to build the tension.

"well tell me" she demanded

"well you know what I told you about having to deliver his stuff to him" I said

"yeah you said your dad made you" said Jessica

"well I did right after school because I wanted to get it over with" I said

there was the set up, I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind.

"yeah and?" she asked

"well I got there and his car was in the driveway and so was another one I'd never seen before" I said.

I could almost hear her nodding on the other end.

"so I figure it's his mom's or something so I knock on the door" I said

again I paused to build the tension again.

"anyways no one answered but I heard music on inside so I walked around the side of the house to peer in the window" I said

I paused for a long time and sighed wistfully. Here was where my imagination was sorely needed.

"and?" came the impatient answer from the other end

"that's when I saw them" I said

"saw who?" said Jessica

"Edward and some strange red head getting it on in the living room" I said

"no way right in the open where everyone could see" said Jessica

"well they do live in the middle of no where" I reasoned

"no way are you sure it was Edward?" said Jessica

"oh yeah I couldn't mistake that hair of his anywhere"i said.

"so what did you see you're sure it was a girl right?" said Jessica

I grinned I had her hook line and sinker.

"oh yeah she had bigger tits than mine, the bitch" I said

I wanted to sound suitably envious. After all this was Edward Cullen we were discussing. His fictional girlfriend had to be hot. Anything else just wasn't believable.

i heard Jessica pause on the other end. I could almost guess what she was thinking. I heard her sigh.

"damn I guess it is true the hot ones are all taken or gay" she muttered

"so what did he look like?" she asked

I grinned and launched into a glowing account of his performance. Even though I hadn't seen it. By the time I was through I was sure Jessica's panties were as wet as mine were.

"you watched?" she said

"oh yeah he has a fine ass" I said

I didn't mind if they thought I was perverted that way, its not like I wouldn't have had I actually seen that. Edward was hot and I wouldn't mind seeing all of his attributes. I hung up the phone and chuckled darkly.

That would be all over the whole student body of forks before I even got home. Edward's reputation was secure and my own was somewhat darker. The only difference I had a slightly better self esteem then Edward. I drove home in high spirits and I truthfully told Charlie the problem had been solved.

The next day I pulled into the lot with a feeling of dread. There was no Volvo on the lot but there was a jeep in it's usual spot. I frowned I had hoped to talk to him. I figured he had gone inside already and walked in. my friends were waiting for me. So once again I reiterated my story only this time to a live audience.

I felt like I was describing a porno to them and oddly that's what I was mentally picturing. The girls were all breathing heavy when I was done. The guys eyed me with speculative looks. First bell rang and I headed for class. They went smoothly and I was slightly enjoying the male attention I was getting.

or I was until I ran into one of his siblings. It was the pixie and she was in my art class. She kept giving me weird looks so I ignored her. Class dismissed for lunch and I hung back waiting for her to leave first. I finished stowing my gear and headed for the door.

"please don't" I heard her voice plead.

She sounded so sweet and childlike I stepped out to see what was wrong. Lauren Thompson and two of her girlfriends had cornered the pixie. Lauren's boyfriend Aiden and one of his team mates had the pixie pinned to the ground. A foot on her back to hold her down.

Lauren was holding up the pixies drawing pad and flopping it around to tease her.

"oh what's the matter afraid I'll ruin your hideous designs" she teased.

Part of me wanted to just walk away. This was a Cullen and I had enough problems with her siblings. Unfortunately I listened to the more honorable side of my personality and found myself stepping forward. Lauren was holding up the pad and dangling it in front of the helpless pixie. i wondered where her siblings were?

"hey Jamie toss me your lighter" said Lauren

"NOO!" screamed the pixie

the boy tossed the lighter to Lauren and she held it under the drawing pad. She flicked it twice and it wouldn't light. I closed the distance just as the lighter sprang to life. The pixie was begging them not to destroy all her hard work.

I stepped forward and closed my hand over the top of the lighter. Extinguishing the flame with my hand.

"hey what the fuck" said Lauren

she turned towards me and I raised my eyebrow

"leave her alone" I said calmly

"you going to make me Swan?' she said

I grinned at her. She stepped back from me nervously.

"just beat it Swan besides I thought you hated the Cullens?" she said

I shrugged that wasn't really true sure they irritated me at first but five against one just wasn't fair odds for anyone. Plus pixie didn't look like a fighter, lover maybe but not a fighter. i took the lighter from her hands still holding it from the flame side. I shoved it in my pocket and glared at Lauren.

"hey give me back my lighter" said her friend Jamie

"come get it" I teased

she crossed the distance and tried to hit me. I say tried because I don't know if I mentioned before but I've taken some martial arts classes. The blow never landed as I dodged out of the way.

She hit the wall instead and I heard her hand crack. She yelped and whimpered about her hand. One of the guys, I assumed to be her boyfriend tried to tackle me. I dodged in front of Lauren and they went down in a heap instead of me. A crowd was starting to gather now because my little good deed had turned into a full on fight.

Pixie wasn't much help in that fight other than knocking a few of their feet from out from under them. I was in the middle of dodging Daren Holobeck's right hook when one of the teachers broke up our fight. by grabbing my arms of all things, Unfortunately I received half of Daren's right hook to my jaw. Teachers and security rounded up the participates including pixie and we ended up in the office.

Parents were called, lectures given and punishments were handed out. ice pack put on wounds. I was sitting in the office lobby while the principal gave the two boys a dressing down of epic proportions.

Pixie was seated next to me. Lauren and two of her friends had already been dressed down and picked up by their parents. A group of witnesses were being rounded up who supposedly saw the incident.

pixie kept staring at me funny and I finally glared back at her. She frowned at me and looked away. She was clutching her portfolio to her chest tightly. I saw Charlie poke his head in the office followed a minute later by Mr Cullen.

He glanced at the two of us and actually looked amused. It was at that time the principal opened his door. He escorted the two boys and their parents out of his office. The lady behind the counter gave them both some papers and the parents led their kids out of the office.

The principal motioned me and pixie into the room and our parents followed. i steeled myself sure my reputation from my previous school had made its way here. I took one of the middle chairs next to pixie. Charlie was next to the wall and Dr Cullen was by the door.

"now before I start doling out punishments I would like to hear you side of the story, Alice" said the principal

he looked at pixie and I frowned her name was Alice?

"well I was leaving art class and I wasn't paying attention. I ran into Lauren and she knocked me to the ground and stole my portfolio" said Alice

"i asked for it back and her friends started teasing me and one of them tossed her a lighter" said Alice

I caught the edge of anger in her voice when she said lighter. There was a note of frustration beneath it that was puzzling.

"they were going to burn my portfolio when Bella stopped them" said Alice

she looked at me and thanked me with her eyes.

"and then what happened?" said the principal

"Tanya attempted to retrieve her lighter from Bella and she swung at her" said Alice "Bella or Tanya?" said the principal

"Tanya", said Alice

she was frowning at the man behind the desk

"i see and then what happened ?" Mr Wilkes asked

"then Lauren's friends tried to beat her up, Bella that is" said Alice

Mr Wilkes pursed his lips then frowned and turned towards me

"well Miss Swan does that sound about right?" he asked

"yes sir" I responded

he frowned again.

"Ms Swan it has come to my attention that you don't necessarily get along with the Cullens may I ask you why you came to the aid of Alice here?" said Mr Wilkes.

I shrugged not that it would matter how I answered but for some reason I went with the truth

"five against one was unfair odds" I said

the principal frowned and looked at his desk.

"no miss Swan that it is not especially when two of them are football players and the other parties are young women" said the principal

Dr Cullen glanced at Alice and Charlie did the same with me. Oddly I think I saw pride in his eyes.

"unfortunately I cannot have fighting in my school regardless of its cause" said the principal

"but since I believe you two over the more fictitious accounts of the others I'm only going to give you both three days suspension" he said

"well that sounds fair" said Charlie

"indeed" said Dr Cullen

he gave Alice a pointed look which probably meant they needed to talk privately. The principal led them both out of the room.

"miss Cullen I will make arrangements for your siblings to pick up your assignments for the next few days" said Mr Wilkes

he handed Ms Cope the paperwork he turned to look at me and I frowned.

"i will see to it that Emmett picks up Miss Swan's assignments for her since she was so good enough to pick up Edward's for him when he was sick last week" said the Dr.

I swallowed wondering which one was Emmett and how he would feel about picking up my stuff for me.

"very good, how is Edward doing?" said Mr Wilkes

I saw Dr Cullen stiffen but apparently Charlie and the principal missed it.

"he is taking his grandmother's death quite harshly, I have urged him to return home but he is stubborn" said Dr Cullen

"well I hope he comes back before the school year ends he was one of our better students" said principal Wilkes

Dr Cullen grimaced and shook the principals hand. Charlie led me out of the door and we silently walked towards my truck. Dr Cullen and Alice were right behind us

"may I see your hand Miss Swan?" said Dr Cullen

I turned towards him in shock.

"why what happened to your hand?" said Charlie

I shook my head no, I really didn't want him touching me.

"nothing I just used it to snuff out the lighter" I said

Charlie gasped in shock.

"show it to him now, the man's a doctor" said Charlie

I frowned at Charlie the man was wearing scrubs for crying out loud I could only tell. I held out my hand and Dr Cullen examined it. His hands were like ice cubes.

"keep it clean I'll prescribe you an antibiotic to keep it from getting infected" he said

I nodded.

"ah where would I pick that up?" said Charlie

"oh there's no need to do that I'll drop it off for her if you like" said Dr Cullen

Charlie nodded his consent and gave the doctor our address.

"oh and miss swan thank you for helping my Alice" said Dr Cullen

I watched him lead Alice towards a nice black Benz.

"that was a nice thing you did for her but your still grounded" said Charlie

I frowned and unlocked my truck.

"follow me home, I have just enough time to see you to the house before I have to go back to work" he said

I frowned and followed his cruiser home. Charlie made sure I was ensconced at the house before he took off to return to work. I sighed and went upstairs to my room after charlie pulled away. I opened my steamer trunk and pulled out a bunch of vials to get to my mortar. Then I went over to my aloe plant and removed a leaf.

I crushed it and smeared the crushed results into my palm. I knew the doctor meant well but I preferred herbal medicine to the more modern man made concoctions. I wrapped my hand and slid on one of my old fingerless gloves. I changed clothes and poured me some paint. I had three days of uninterrupted paint time and I was going to use every second that wasn't spoken for already.

I finished the base coat while I waited for charlie to get home and while I let that dry I popped a lasagna I bought into the oven. I set the timer and climbed the stairs again. i completed the assignments I had received in class earlier and then checked the lasagna when I was done.

Charlie came home and we ate dinner. Dr Cullen dropped off the prescription and Charlie half halfheartedly argued about paying Dr Cullen back. He refused of course and headed back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Fire 6

I managed to get the design half sketched out on the dry walls before bed. Charlie said no more painting tonight so I left the window open to clear out the smell. i slept fitfully and awoke in a cold sweat. I just couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched while I slept.

i mistakenly set my alarm the night before so I groaned when it's unneeded wail woke me early the next morning. I couldn't go back to sleep so I took a shower and put on my ratty tank top with the holes and paint splatters all over it. I didn't bother with a bra since I was going to be home all day. Besides the shirt was basically a sports bra anyways.

I pulled on my daisy dukes with the holes in the rear where pockets used to be. it showed skin through those holes but no one would be home .i did a little laundry after I ate a couple waffles and downed some coffee. i said my goodbyes to charlie an then I went upstairs to paint.

I honestly didn't think about what Dr Cullen had promised about my school work. I set up my iPod and cranked it. Set the handset fort he phone on my dresser. I threw open the window and the door. Poured my paint and began working on the background for the first wall. I was bopping along to my music singing at the top of my lungs while I painted.

Maybe that's why I didn't hear the door. It wasn't until someone threw a rock in my window and damn near hit me did I realize someone was at my door. I peaked my head out the window. Standing in my yard with a goofy grin on his face was Emmett Cullen.

i swallowed when I realized it was the huge one Dr Cullen sent over.

"so you gonna open the door?" he yelled up to my window.

"it's unlocked" I yelled back

he grinned and a few minutes later I heard the door open downstairs and less than a minute after that Emmett Cullen was in my bedroom doorway. He looked me up and down like a starving man would eye a sundae. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. His eyes reached my face and he broke out in a grin that was pure mischief.

"i brought your homework" he said.

He said it absently while he continued to stare unabashedly at me. He noticed the paint brush in my hands and glanced at the wall. My design was no where near finished and there was no way he could see the drawing lines.

"what cha painting?" he asked

"a mural how's...Alice?" I asked

I almost called her pixie. He cut his eyes back to mine and I realized he was a whole lot closer than he had been before. When had he moved, I hadn't seen him do it. he smiled and looked down at me as if he were deciding something. I was acutely aware of how I looked at the moment. With my hair in a messy ponytail and paint flecks on my face.

half dressed and with a boy I barely knew standing in my room. After a few tense moments where he stared and I thought of how fast I could get to the door or a weapon. Should he decide to do something incredibly stupid. He took a sudden step back and set the pile of books on the bed. I hadn't even realized he was holding anything. I was too intently focused on his eyes.

Which were surprisingly beautiful for a man built like a linebacker.

"she's chaffing at the bit Carlisle grounded her, no shopping or anything she can only go out to.." he paused and I could have sworn he was going to say hunt.

"go on family outings?" I added helpfully

he rubbed his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture

"yeah only family outings" said Emmett

"i don't see why she didn't do anything" I said

I was thumbing through my assignments with a single paint free finger. Emmett shrugged

"she argued with Carlisle after-wards though so I'm assuming it was for that" said Emmett

his eyes said differently though so I let it drop.

"Edwards back" he said out of the blue.

I frowned I was hoping he would keep his rude ass gone for a while longer.

"how is he?" I asked instead.

Dr Cullen had said something about his grandmother dying so I felt marginally bad for him.

"he's still whining about it but at least he's home" said Emmett

he was still watching me intently. I set my brush down. his stares were making me nervous and I wanted to be away from a bed with him here.

"i think I should probably take a break now" I said and headed for the door.

I heard him following me quietly and hoped he wasn't staring at my rear. I slowly descended the staircase mostly because I didn't want to trip with him there.

"so I heard you can fight?" he said

when we finally reached the bottom. He was grinning at me like he knew he had made me nervous up there and was enjoying my discomfort.

"yeah I've had some martial arts training" I answered

he opened his mouth to ask which one and I deliberately cut him off

"would you like a soda?" I asked

"ah no thanks" he said

he was staring at me again and this time it was at my chest. Irritated i reached out grabbed his chin and tilted his head to meet my eyes.

"my eyes are up here" I said

if he was embarrassed he didn't blush but he certainly looked like he wanted to.

"err sorry it's just that well your wearing a bra essentially" he said

he looked away awkwardly. I chuckled and walked towards the kitchen and I knew he was watching my hips sway as I walked.

"so how long have you and ah.. what's her name been together?"i asked

"Rose" he supplied

"and about a year or so" he said.

I grinned a year and he was already looking elsewhere she must be horrible in the sack I thought. i reached into the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"so did charlie ground you?" said Emmett

I opened my soda and stared at him while I took a sip. I was trying to decide what his motive for asking that was. he was attractive all the Cullens seemed to have that in common for some odd reason. maybe he only adopted cute kids so they would turn out hot.

"no not really" I answered

he chuckled

"lucky you" he said

I grinned at him and took another sip of my soda.

"So would you have really watched?" he asked

again the subject change caught me off guard. I wondered briefly if he had attention problems. It would certainly explain his lack of focus. He was eying me again and I was suddenly nervous because the look on his face looked like he was hungry for lack of a better word.

"yeah" I answered.

Since I honestly would have watched had I caught any of them in such a position. he grinned wickedly

"even if it wasn't Edward?" he questioned

I grinned back at him.

"even if it was your parents" I responded.

His eyes went wide then he hooted in laughter.

"oh my you are a naughty thing aren't you" he said

I smirked at him.

"you have no idea and speaking of which shouldn't you be getting home before Rose has a cow?" I said

yes I was flirting with him somewhat but then his girlfriends face popped into my head and I had no doubt she could be vicious. i had no wish to tangle with her especially since I didn't know what she was. That seemed to deflate his fun and he nodded.

"yeah I probably should I'll see you tomorrow" he said

I walked him towards the door and waited while he pulled out of the driveway. i closed the door and this time I locked it. I swallowed and climbed the stairs. My groove was thoroughly thrown by Emmett's intrusion and my nerves were as well.

i headed for the bathroom with my shower gear. I was thoroughly embarrassed he had seen that much of my skin. Not to mention I was sweaty and paint covered to boot. I scrubbed my skin till it smarted to get the paint off but I couldn't ease the tension I was feeling. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour and half. That was plenty of time to appease my bodies apparent need.

Charlie usually dined at the diner on Thursday. So I didn't need to start dinner. Emmett Cullen had somehow excited something in me I didn't know I was feeling. So I closed my door and locked it then I laid down on my bed and satisfied myself with images of Emmett and Edward and even Dr Cullen engaged in several pornographic activities that my fertile imagination was more than eager to supply.

i let out a satisfied scream as I finally finished. The phone rang right after wards and I swore. Wiped my hand off on my towel and answered it.

"yeah?" I said

"Bella get ready to go, billy and Jacob are meeting us at the diner, it's billy's birthday so we're taking him out for dinner" said charlie.

I grinned my dad may pretend he's a hard case tough guy but I knew he was a softy underneath.

"okay I'll be ready by the time you get here you want me to lay out a change of clothes for you?" I asked

"ah did you do laundry?" he asked

"yeah all of it why?" I asked

"didn't that Cullen boy drop off your homework?" he asked

"yep he did but I was here all day dad what did you expect me to do watch soap operas?" I said

he chuckled

"OK just lay out my blue button down and my new jeans" he said

I grinned at his taste in clothes. He hung up and I practically flew towards my dresser. I pulled on my jeans and a nice sweater and let my hair down . I headed for his room and pulled out the requested items. I threw some clean socks on top of the pile. Charlie came home a few minutes after and I watched as he rushed to change clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire 7

Dinner with the blacks was a very pleasant affair. Much to both our chagrin both Billy and Charlie flirted with our waitress. though I think Jacob was even more embarrassed then I was. we were laughing as I nudged my father and told him

"just remember your going to eat here again" I said

he laughed

"i sure hope so I was hoping for some take out though" he said

to the waitress. Jake looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. I thought the innuendo was cute. so did the waitress fortunately and we all laughed about it. we were still laughing when we stumbled into the house later.

We sat up and talked for awhile after that and dad tried to get me interested in Jake. I didn't have the heart to burst his bubble yet so I held my tongue.

Truth be told that same danger alert went off with Jake around to. Until I was sure what that feeling meant I wasn't planning to form any kind of relationship with either one.

we slowly calmed and dad went and watched some TV, drank a beer and gradually unwound. I retired to my room and worked on the assignments Emmett brought home for me. the teachers obviously saw fit to give him all the assignments for the week and I silently thanked them for that.

It wasn't that I didn't like Emmett he just made me nervous like all the Cullens did for some reason. Even Alice was no exception though I had seen the extent of her fighting skills. i felt the sensation of being stared at again that night.

After charlie left that morning I warded the windows against anything supernatural. So now nothing could come in even with the window standing wide open.

On the third day of my suspension aka my paint time Alice Cullen showed up at my door. i stared at her in surprise as she nervously stood there.

"i ah.. just wanted to thank you.. um for what you did" she said nervously.

I smiled at her it was obvious this was her parents idea and not hers.

"don't worry about it we're cool" I said

she glanced around nervously and looked like she wanted to bolt away.

"would you like to come in?" I asked

I had learned my lesson with Emmett's impromptu stare fest and was wearing a pair of cut off sweats and one of my dad's discarded t- shirts. she gratefully accepted and stepped inside. We walked into the living room and I offered her a soda. I wasn't surprised when she refused.

"so are you still grounded?"i asked.

She frowned at me

"today's my last day" she said

"i heard you didn't though, get grounded I mean" said Alice

I smiled

"i rarely get in trouble and if I do I usually don't get caught" I responded.

She grinned at me

"but I thought you were here because you got in trouble?" she said

I frowned wondering just what was going around about me. I decided to be partially honest with her just to find out more information.

"i did but I really don't see what the big deal was" I said

I could tell I peaked her curiosity when she tilted her head sideways and stared at me. She had the same piercing gold eyes as her brother Emmett. I frowned that didn't make any sense they were all adopted so what's with the eyes. Was the doctor doing experiments out there?

"what did you do?" she asked

"oh nothing much I was dating an older guy and I ran off on a weekend to spend some time with him" I said

"oh! How much older?" she asked

I shrugged not that it mattered now he had probably moved on already. Not that she expected him to be faithful they had an understanding after all. no questions and straight sex no relationships were ever mentioned. Unfortunately mom ruined that.

"twenty four" I said

her mouth dropped open in shock. She turned away and her mouth remained open for a few seconds. She must have realized she was gaping like a fish and closed her mouth with a snap.

"wow and your how old?" she asked

"i just turned seventeen why" I said

"so you were sixteen at the time?" she said.

She sounded even more shocked then before.

"did he get arrested?" she asked

I shook my head no

"i never gave mom his name I wouldn't do that to him he's in college and he has a real chance of making something of himself" I said

"so what was he like?" she asked

I shrugged

"easy going, intellectual and fun" I said

"you miss him?" she asked

"yes but we didn't love one another" I responded

she sighed and ironically looked relieved for some reason. She looked at her hands and nervously fidgeted. she looked odd doing it as though it was something foreign for her to be doing not a habit she had for a long time. Odd it was almost as if she were faking it. i was watching her closely.

"can we be friends?" she asked

suddenly then she got this odd far away look on her face. Nodded to herself

"i can see that we'll be really close almost like sisters" she said

I watched her closely for a few minutes more. She really was weird but then again so was I.

"sure why not" I responded

"great then you'll come with us this weekend?" she asked

"come with you?" I asked

"shopping we're driving into Seattle to the mall will you come with us" she said

I frowned at her I honestly hated shopping unless it was on line .plus I didn't know how much money I had left in my bank account. I supposed I should get a job this summer because otherwise I wouldn't have the gas money to go anywhere over the summer.

"we're?" I questioned

I wanted to know who all would be there.

"yeah my whole family is going and Carlisle already said OK" she said.

i wasn't sure if I really wanted to go anywhere with them. From what I could see this Carlisle person ran a tight ship. I wasn't sure if I could even fit in to a situation like that. Plus with Edward being back that would mean I would have to deal with him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with him outside of school. So I did the easiest thing I could think of.

"i would love to but I don't think Charlie will let me, he doesn't like me to go into the city" I said

I figured if Carlisle was that strict he would understand Charlie's apprehension.

"well you would be safe we would all be there" said Alice

for some reason she really wanted me there and it unnerved me for some reason. i didn't want to bash her hopes so I said we would see about it.

"so Emmett said you were doing a mural, can I see it?" she asked

"sure" I said and walked upstairs with her at my heels.

I walked into my room and pointed at the wall. She stood in the doorway and stared

"wow I can't wait to see it when its finished, you should do this professionally, you could be the next Lassen" said Alice

she was looking at the one wall I had just drawn the design on. I frowned at her surly she couldn't see those faint lines.

"wow Esme would love this" she said

"who's Esme?" I questioned

"oh my mom" said Alice

it made sense now Carlisle's wife was named Esme.

"oh, ok" I said.

"she would simply love you, you really know your colors" said Alice

then she looked at me closely

"well on everything except clothes apparently" said Alice

"we are so going to fix that this weekend"she said

she got that far away look again and I wondered if she was mental or perhaps just adhd. she nodded to herself again. I was about to reply to her weird statement when I heard Charlie's cruiser door close. A few minutes later Charlie's voice was heard.

"Bells there's a strange car in our driveway do you.. oh hello" said Charlie.

He had jogged upstairs when he found I wasn't on the first floor and now stood in my doorway.

"hello chief swan , I don't think we met properly last time I'm Alice Cullen" she said

she crossed the room with a bounce to her step and held out her hand to Charlie with a huge grin on her face. He shook it warily. Her huge grin must make him nervous for some reason.

"hello Alice does your father know you are here?" Charlie asked

she smiled at him and then said

"yes he does in fact he thought I should thank Bella for helping me" said Alice

charlie rubbed his hand absently

"well that's very thoughtful of you, isn't it Bells?" said Charlie

I nodded yes and eyed Charlie warily

"so what are you two doing up here?" he asked

"she was just showing me her mural" said Alice

I noticed she didn't mention Emmett at all. Charlie nodded and looked at me, I knew he would want to talk to me later.

"so are you staying for dinner?" asked Charlie

"oh no Esme will be cooking dinner by now" said Alice

"oh ok, well then have fun" said charlie

"oh wait Mr swan I have to ask you something" said Alice.

I was standing behind Alice when she said that and I shook my head no. hoping against hope that Charlie would get my subtle hint and say no. he frowned in my direction and turned his attention to Alice.

"well our family is going to the city this weekend and I was wondering if Bella could go?" said Alice

she was really pouring on the charm and I could see Charlie wavering. I shook my head no one last time and my heart sunk when Charlie said

"sure I don't see why not as long as there will be adults with you" said Charlie

I barely suppressed the desire to moan and instead glared at Charlie. Alice clapped her hands in glee and said

"oh wonderful we're all going so yeah both our parents will be there" said Alice

"well then I guess it's ok what time will you be picking her up?" Charlie asked

I wanted to smack him right now. I didn't want to go why couldn't he get that.

"nine" said Alice

I groaned I hated mornings and I was going to have to deal with the Cullens first thing in the morning. All of them not just Edward I wanted to smack Charlie. Alice suddenly looked at her watch

"oh look at the time I should be going I promised Esme I'd pick up some milk for dinner on the way home" she said

I found it odd how she specified what she would be using it for. she walked towards the door and I followed her down. Charlie was right behind us and he took a seat on the couch as I walked Alice to the door. I waited until she was pulling out of the drive way before I turned on Charlie. I grabbed a couch cushion and smacked him with it.

"what the hell dad I was trying to say I didn't want to go" I said

he frowned at me and took the cushion away from me when I tried to hit him again.

"i don't see why not Alice is a nice girl and the Cullen's are being nice enough to include you on a family outing" said Charlie

"yeah when I'm not family and they have no reason to invite me" I pointed out.

Charlie shrugged

"maybe they thought you'd be good for Edward" he said

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. That was the last thing I wanted to think about, inter-species relationships rarely worked. i crossed my arms over my chest and glared at my dad.

"besides I thought you and Billy were trying to hook me up with Jake?" I said

I raised one eyebrow meaningfully. I knew what they had been trying to do and quite frankly they needed to work on the subtly part because I could only tell. I wanted them to know that. I could find my own man thank you very much. Charlie chuckled

"yeah I know we weren't exactly subtle but we mean well" said Charlie

I relented because I couldn't argue with his logic.

"he's a good boy you know" said Charlie

I started for the stairs.

"i know" I said before walking up the stairs.

"too bad I want a man" I murmured from the top stair my voice too low for human hearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Fire 8

My alarm went off at seven in the morning. I groaned and hit snooze four times until I could stay in bed no longer. I rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. I could hear Charlie stirring downstairs and realized he must have an early shift. I threw on something comfortable and threw my pepper spray in my purse. Just because Charlie was willing to trust them with my safety didn't mean I would.

I padded downstairs and grabbed some coffee and a danish. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"i want you to be on your best behavior today" said Charlie

I rolled my eyes

"still don't want to go" I muttered

charlie chuckled and lowered the paper

"just don't do anything I would have to arrest someone for" said Charlie

I sighed and ate my danish while I thought of ways I could get out of this. maybe I should bring my I pod. charlie finished his coffee and stood up to put his cup in the sink. He folded the paper and set it on the table.

"just try to have fun bells" he said

he downed the last bite of his danish and headed for the door.

"I'll see you after work call me when you get back in ok" said Charlie

"yeah sure" I agreed

I heard the cruiser start up a few minutes after he had walked out. I moaned and put my head on the table. I debated last night about adding protection wards to my jewelery but then vetoed it. I had no idea what to protect against and I would most likely be riding in the same car as them.

So offensive magic was out mostly for backlash alone. I sighed again and headed back upstairs. I threw my I pod in my purse I might not get a chance to listen to it but at least I would have it just in case.

I brought some cash too just in case I had to find my own way home. Mom always said the second you need cab money is the second you find out your broke. I pulled on my shoes and waited for the Cullens.

I heard the knock on my door a few minutes later. I opened the door to find an overly chipper Alice standing on my porch

"eh gawds your a morning person?" I said in mock horror.

OK maybe not mock because I was pretty horrified for real. She burst into giggles and grabbed my hand. Her hand was like an ice cube but it was November and she wasn't wearing gloves. So I shrugged it off because it had a plausible cause. i took a second to look at the vehicle as we walked towards it and inwardly groaned. It was a van and every seat but one was taken. it was the one near Edward.

My suspicions were instantly confirmed. Jasper climbed out to let us get in first. Edward scooted over towards the window and I reluctantly climbed in next to him. Alice sat down next to me and jasper climbed in and closed the door behind him.

He took the seat right beside us. Emmett turned to grin at me and Rose glared at him and then me. i smirked at her, she was a bit of a jealous bitch and it amused me to make her nervous. I wasn't after her man but if he wanted to leave her I wasn't above taking in strays.

Edward opened the window next to him and I glared at him because that wind was cold. he ignored me and stared out the window so I snuggled down in my coat to keep from freezing. I glanced forward and saw Esme staring at me. I grinned at her.

"good morning dear I hope we didn't wake you too early" said Esme.

I wasn't sure how to answer her so I opted for uber polite.

"ah no that's fine ma'am I had some errands to run anyways" I answered

Carlisle chuckled and so did several of the kids.

"you can call me Esme dear there's no need to be so formal" said the woman

Carlisle was still laughing and Esme glared at him until he calmed.

"relax dear we don't bite" said Esme

she smiled and I could see a bit of mischief in her eyes. Emmett lost his composure and started laughing his ass off. I was about to ask him what was so funny when my cell phone rang. I leaned over and grabbed my purse off the floor boards.

Opened it up and dug out my cell phone. The purse remained open on my lap while I answered my phone. It turned out to be my dad.

"so have they picked you up?" said dad

"yes dad we're on our way now" I answered

"do you know when you'll be back?" he asked

I shook my head no then remembered he couldn't see that

"ah no" I said

"OK why don't you give the phone to one of the adults " said Charlie

I sighed and handed the phone forward to Esme who was apparently waiting for me to do so. She nodded to something he was saying and agreed to something he asked said something about eight o 'clock and dinner and then handed the phone back to me.

While I was watching Esme talk to my dad Edward had reached into my purse and plucked the iPod off the top of the contents.

When I went to return my phone to its former location I found Edward scrolling through my play list. i cleared my throat and held out my hand to him, demanding it back. He ignored my request and kept scrolling through the artists list.

"who is Bella Noche?" he asked

he was frowning at the small screen with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"it's my old ren group now can I have it back please" I said.

He smiled and glanced at me. He had a mischievous glint to his eyes that was making me nervous for some reason. He started to hand it to me or at least I thought he was until Emmett grabbed it from his hands.

"hey" I said in irritation

"so what is a ren group?" said Emmett

he was staring at the screen now

"we sang at renaissance fairs now give it back" I said

I was suddenly very embarrassed by that fact I made me feel like a complete nerd. I lunged for the iPod and Emmett smoothly avoided my grab. Edward and Jasper were now laughing at me and my cheeks must have looked like tomatoes. When Alice piped in with her comment I wanted to jump from the car and walk home.

"you sing too?" said Alice

"what do you mean by too?" said Esme

"she paints too, she's doing this seriously awesome mural on her bedroom walls" said Alice

I blushed even deeper and barely registered the fact she said my artwork was awesome

"well then I think we should hear some of her singing" said Carlisle

my mouth dropped open in shock. I couldn't be more mortified when Emmett handed the iPod to Esme. I watched with trepidation as she plugged it in to the stereo and hit play.

I sunk in my seat and Jasper chuckled next to Alice.

the beginning strains of Scarborough faire sounded through the cabin speakers. i cringed waiting for them to ridicule my singing voice.

the cabin went silent and my voice filled the cabin. No one spoke until the song was done and I waited for the laughter.

"wow" said Esme's breathless voice.

she turned to look at me. Even Rose looked shocked and turned to stare at me. I smiled sheepishly and tried to not look stupid. Alice squealed in delight

"more, more" she said clapping her hands in glee.

"what a wonderful suggestion, you have a truly lovely voice" said Carlisle

he turned to look at me slightly before glancing back to the road. i turned crimson and all three Cullen boys chuckled at my distress. Then they started to rib me about my blushing

"that will be enough boys" said Carlisle.

The rest of the ride we listened to my iPod. Mostly because Carlisle and Esme liked my musical tastes and my singing. Esme suggested they attend then next renaissance faire and the rest of the kids groaned.

Well all except Alice who wanted to plan everyone's costume. Personally I couldn't picture the guys in tunics and trews.

The women maybe, Esme could personally pull off a maid Marion. When Alice suggested putting the guys in tights they groaned and tried to talk her out of it.

I couldn't help but start laughing they looked so dismayed by the suggestion. Especially Emmett that I couldn't help but join in as Alice and Rose teased the guys.

Even Carlisle was protesting the idea and Esme teased him about it.

"your taste in ties is atrocious enough without adding tights to my wardrobe" said Carlisle

I chuckled when he switched the music to get her mind off of that idea. Unfortunately the next song on the play list was by Blackmore's night.

Esme curled up in a ball and laughed until she was gasping for breath . Odd though I got the impression she didn't need to breathe so much.

We pulled into the mall in record time and I wondered just how fast Carlisle drove to get here. I could have sworn the city was at least an hours drive and we had only been in the car for twenty minutes to half an hour.

Carlisle found a spot in the parking garage's third level and we all piled out of the van. I noticed with shock that all the windows had been rolled down even Carlisle's.

It was strange behavior but I shrugged it off. Alice fell into step beside me and Esme handed me my iPod to stow in my purse.

Carlisle told them to lock up the car before we headed towards the elevator. I thought it was hilarious that Carlisle called it a lift. He also had a slight accent I never noticed before.

"English" I asked

"yes actually I am, I grew up in London how did you know?" Carlisle said

"you called the elevator a lift and the van a Lorrie at least once" I said

he looked shocked for a brief moment. we piled into the elevator and I ended up pressed into Emmett and Edward.

Edward's hand came up and gripped my arm. He steadied me and kept me from being crushed between his brothers. The elevators dinged open and we surged out of it. I sighed in relief once I was out of there.

"nervous?" said Edward

I forgot he was still holding my arm when I started forward.

"no just don't like enclosed places the smells get slightly overwhelming" I explained.

Though it sounded lame to my ears. Alice had drawn back and was watching me with Edward. The others were going about there own thing leaving the two of us alone.

"do I make you nervous?" he asked

I nodded yes I was a horrible liar and quite frankly he did scare me a little.

"why?" he said

he was grinning when he said it so I didn't miss the worried look he gave me when

I said "well you kinda stare at me like a doughnut in a weight watchers meeting"

he looked at his feet nervously and then up at Esme. she looked at me with a sad look on her face. Alice looked at both of us then Esme and grabbed my arm

"come on lets get you some new clothes" said Alice.

She dragged me towards the teen section. Rose and Esme fell into step behind us. The guys made some excuses and headed for the electronics section of the store.

I was looking back and caught the look Esme flashed at Carlisle even though it was very brief. It looked like pain to me but I had no idea what its cause could be.

My attention was immediately diverted back to Alice because she nearly ran me into a clothing rack. Thankfully Rose said something and Alice looked where she was dragging me.

I sighed in relief when she finally stopped dragging me.

Unfortunately it was to throw clothes into my arms. I wanted to drop it all and run by the third rack. I couldn't even see Alice anymore the pile of clothes was so high.

i wanted to hug Esme when she finally reined her in. unfortunately I could no longer see her behind all these clothes. Rose suggested the dressing room and I groaned under the pile.

They steered me in the direction of the dressing room and the attendant told us three garments at a time. I whimpered we would be here all day at that rate.

Alice selected three things took the pile from my arms and gave half to Rose and Esme.

Then she shooed me towards the dressing room. The next few hours were a nightmare as Alice attempted to remake my style into hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire 9

I had finally had enough and was about to tell Alice to stop when thankfully Esme came to my rescue.

"just let her pick her own clothes Alice not everyone has the same tastes as you dear" said Esme

"but.." protested Alice.

Rose started to laugh at her until Alice growled at her. Wait growled, she just growled like a wild animal.

I hastily chose an ensemble from the pile. i wanted to get out of there by now because Alice was seriously freaking me out. Alice turned back to look at me and frowned for some reason. She sighed in defeat.

"OK that one is fine but I still say you should get the dress too" said Alice

I sighed but for the sake of my new friend I compromised. Figuring that if I did maybe she would relent and we could leave. I picked up the dress too and Alice smiled at me.

I apologized to the dressing room clerk for the huge pile of clothes she was going to have to put back. She smiled sheepishly and took the pile off my hands.

Alice bounded towards the register with my selections and paid for them before I could get over there to protest. Esme was quelling Alice's hopes of picking out some rather embarrassing lingerie on the way towards the mall entrance.

I was blushing heavily when the guys rejoined us and I wanted to hide in the rack when Alice held up a rather see through bra and panties set right in front of Carlisle .

I snagged it quickly and returned it to the rack and headed for the door. Alice frowned at my retreating back and soon gave up when I refused to give her my bra size.

Emmett piped in with a comment about C cups and Rose smacked him upside the head.

"enough children" said Esme

Rose continued to glare at Emmett while they made there way to the next store. I found myself next to Carlisle of all people.

" I hope Alice hasn't scared you too much" said Carlisle

I shook my head no

"i don't scare easily" I said

Esme smiled at me and then moved forward to talk to Rose and Emmett

"i hope we didn't embarrass you too much in the car we want to to feel secure with us" said Carlisle

I wondered why he wanted that but refrained from asking. Edward walked up beside me and I jumped slightly because I hadn't noticed him approach

Carlisle smiled at me and then walked ahead with the rest of his family. I glanced at Edward.

He seemed to be trying to decide something or at the least working up the courage for something. I waited until he spoke first.

I was somewhat curious about what his intentions were.

I could guess from the way his family withdrew to give us some privacy that he wanted to say something private to me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you alone with her but I figured Esme would rein her in" said Edward

"you call your mom by her name?" I said

he looked embarrassed

"sometimes but mostly I call her mom" said Edward

"its all right she did try to stop her unfortunately Alice is just like a super bouncy ball unstoppable and hard to follow" I said

he chuckled and Alice glared back at me. She should be far enough ahead that she couldn't hear me why was she acting like she did?

my inner musings were interrupted by Edward again

"anyways I wanted to ask you um.. can I take you to a movie on Friday" said Edward

I chuckled at his nervousness. I really wasn't interested in him as a boyfriend per se but if I started dating him Lauren would have a shit fit.

i decided to give him a chance I just hoped he wasn't too dangerous.

"sure but why Friday?" I said

"ah Carlisle doesn't like us to stay out late on school nights" said Edward

that sounded plausible but the way he said it was like he was making it up off the top of his head. I watched Emmett disappear into a video game store with a annoyed looking Jasper with him.

Alice and Rose headed into a Spencer's while Carlisle and Esme headed for a book store.

Edward led me towards a music store. We talked for a while about musical tastes and found we had a few of them in common. I wasn't partial to classical but then again I saw him cringe at the heavy metal section.

By the time we left he had bought me three Cd's I wanted despite my protests and we were still arguing about whether heavy metal bands really could call their leaders singers.

His argument was that they screamed the lyrics and that didn't count as singing to him. We were still arguing when we walked into the book store. I went towards the drawing section and Edward reluctantly followed.

He showed me several classic novels but I already had copies of them and though I did like the stories there were some of the characters I simply hated.

Besides I wasn't looking for something to really read right now. Edward seemed content to let me browse in relative peace.

if I didn't know any better I would swear he was trying to get a feel for my tastes. I was browsing through a section of fairy tales and I spotted one that caught my interest.

It was high on the shelf so I assumed it was not meant for children. I opened it and found I liked the tales within. They were somewhat bloody but that was supposed to be what fairy tales were about after all.

I had met enough of the real thing to know that these tales were accurate at least in there depiction of the fair folk.

I grabbed it and two books that had some delightful drawings of mythical creatures. Edward held them for me while I dug for my ATM card.

By the time I found it Edward had paid for my purchases already and they were being bagged.

I put my hand on my hip and glared at Edward. He smiled at me and I quickly lost my anger for some reason. I wanted to protest don't get me wrong I hate feeling obligated to anyone. I was no ones charity case.

My pride demanded I say something unfortunately my mind refused to function at the moment. I opened my mouth to say something and Esme and Carlisle chose that moment to walk up behind me.

"oh there you are dears I was beginning to get worried" said Esme

I frowned as Carlisle took a place by my side. Oddly I felt guilty for protesting his generosity with his dad standing right there. He smirked and stood there waiting for Esme to pay for their purchases.

"did you find something you liked?" said Carlisle

I was startled by his question after so much silence from Edward that I jumped like a idiot.

"ah yeah" I said

boy did that sound brilliant my mind chided. It's a good thing he wasn't expecting intelligent conversation I thought. Carlisle smiled at me and my nervous blush.

I felt mortified again, why did this family seem so adept at embarrassing the crap out of me.

Esme picked up her bag and walked back towards us. I noticed Carlisle take the bag from her hand and the looks she gave him for it.

I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't like feeling helpless.

Carlisle just smirked at her and started for the door. Esme fell into step next to him and looped her arm through his.

They looked so happy together it made me somewhat jealous and I missed Connor even more.

Edward held out his arm to me and I looked at him funny. he chuckled when I looked confused by his actions. Carlisle looked back at us and I looked at him in mute appeal.

he patted Esme's hand and I finally caught the hint. i threaded my hand onto Edward's arm. I heard Carlisle chuckle softly and I knew my cheeks were flaming red again.

Emmett and Jasper came out of the video game store arguing about which video game character had better moves Dante or Kratos. Rose came out of Spencer's first followed by Alice who was sporting a bright green wig.

Rose walked up to the group proclaiming that she had tried to talk her out of it she swore. Esme thought it was funny until Alice tried to embarrass Rose by naming her purchases from the adult section of the store.

My stomach chose that moment to growl out its hunger.

Esme turned to look at me mid rant and said "we should get you some lunch child"

I rolled my eyes surly I wasn't going to faint from hunger right away. Besides it was funny watching Rose and Alice get yelled at. I wasn't given a chance to protest at all before they were already heading towards the food court.

They got in line behind me at the Chinese food place and Emmett ordered enough to feed an army. Once again my stuff was paid for before I could protest or dig out my card. This time it was by Carlisle and Edward wouldn't even let me carry my own tray.

I followed Edward to the table and felt completely absurd as he pulled my chair out for me. I swallowed nervously and started eating. Emmett dug into his food while the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not kissing you later" said Rose.

Emmett chuckled and downed some chow mein. I watched the others while I was eating they hardly touched their food at all. i thought that was weird shouldn't they be eating something.

Maybe that's why they were all skinny but shouldn't Carlisle say something about that.

He was a doctor after all and that couldn't be healthy for his kids to not eat. maybe they had eating disorders I didn't know about or maybe their diet consisted of something else my mind supplied.

OK I was getting paranoid now I was sure this had a plausible explanation. Or at least I wanted it to. I all but groaned out loud at my inner dialogue before I caught myself.

Emmett was sitting next to me and I noticed my pile of chow mein was growing as his was getting smaller. I glared at him and he smiled

"I'll make it up to you" he said

I harrumphed but ate the extra food anyways besides I would be hungry later anyways. When I was finally done I noticed the others were all dumping almost full trays of food.

That was weird and I knew Carlisle caught me staring at the pile of uneaten food.

"we had a large breakfast earlier" said Carlisle

odd I felt as though he was lying for some reason. He looped his arm around my waist and calmly led me back to the table. His arm was hard and cold like a statues.

I glanced at him sideways and stared at him. Edward's hand had been just as cold and strong.

"do you work out" I blurted before I could stop myself.

I hoped that hadn't sounded flirtatious in the slightest. Carlisle was hot though but it was classless to hit on a man with his significant other right there. He smiled at my comment

"why yes we all do why?" said Carlisle

I blushed completely red. There was no way I was going to say what I was thinking. The man was just too graceful and yeah I noticed what red blooded woman wouldn't

"no reason" I squeaked out nervously

he smirked mischievously at me and I felt completely mortified for some reason. Then I felt like dirt when Carlisle stepped into Esme's arms and kissed her soundly.

When Alice announced more shopping oddly I was grateful to her.

The next stop was a movie store called Hollywood stars or something like that. It had not only a huge DVD selection but movie props and posters.

I was thumbing through the action section and the anime. while Emmett played like a five year old with the flying monkey statues he found.

Rose was completely mortified by his behavior and scolded him like a child. Edward chuckled and went back to thumbing through the classics and I noticed Jasper was in the historical section.

Alice found a hello kitty purse and I wanted to puke. I found one movie I was looking for and then hit the horror section.

I was holding a movie called the sisters of Satan when Carlisle walked up to me.

He frowned at my selection and said "please tell me your not buying that"

I laughed at the look on his face.

"no of course not the gore isn't even believable" I said

he frowned further

"why don't you try a nice romance?" he said

I chuckled

"i thought I already was" I said

i picked up another title and walked towards the movie memorabilia, leaving a stunned Carlisle behind.

I heard Esme chuckle as she walked up to her husband and hugged him around the waist.

"what a strange girl" he muttered and kept looking around the store.

I few minutes later I was actually paying for a movie I picked out. The guy behind the counter gave me a heads up to check out the cutlery shop when he saw what I bought.

I was proud I had beat Edward to the register this time and I stood there with a smirk while they continued to browse.

I had to use the little girls room by then so I told Esme and she said they would wait outside for me when they were done here.

I jammed down the walkway and headed for the bathroom sign just past the fountain about halfway down the mall. I went in and used it.

I was grateful that none of them had followed me. It gave me some necessary alone time to analyze what I had observed about the Cullens.

Something was definitely not normal about them but I couldn't place the what.

I walked back slower than normal because I was trying to place the tell tale signs of what they were.

I saw a flash of white above me and looked up. My blood froze in my veins as I stared into the eyes of the creature that had been trying to kill since I was a child.

His white blond hair was swept back from his face and he was impeccably dressed in a tailored suit like always. His ice colored eyes stared me down and I could swear I heard him chuckle at my reaction.

I swallowed nervously. Frozen in terror by the fountain. All thoughts of the Cullens had fled the second I spotted him.

Now I wanted to flee, no scratch that I wanted to run screaming from the building. There was only one problem I wasn't here alone and they didn't know the danger he posed.

If I left them he would just kill them then track me down and do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire 10

I forced myself to move forward. My feet felt like they were made of lead and so did my stomach. I walked forward slowly trying to make myself focus on breathing while I formulated a plan to get us out of there safely.

If we could just get to the car we would be home free he wouldn't dare use his talents against that much cold iron.

Now all I had to do was convince the Cullen's to cut their trip short. Faking an illness was out mostly because Carlisle was a doctor and I knew I couldn't act that well. I wondered if I could knock out the malls power.

No that wouldn't work either and it would just make it easier for him to strike. I was walking and not really paying attention when suddenly a hand came down on my arm.

I yelped like I had been burned and jumped away from my unknown assailant.

he chuckled and I looked up into the eyes of Jasper of all people. Some of the fear must have shown in my eyes because he immediately lost the grin.

"what is the matter?" he asked

I swallowed and tried to play it off like nothing was wrong.

"nothing I'm great lets go" I said

he narrowed his eyes at me but followed me towards the group. I was trying my damnedest not to show any reaction to his presence at all.

Odd how Jasper had picked up on those feelings with out me showing it. Unless I really was a horrible actor.

"are you certain?" Jasper asked again

"yes now drop it" I snapped

he narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything more until we reached the others. Rose looked irritated to be waiting on me and right now I didn't blame her.

She frowned when she saw me and looked at Emmett funny. The minute I got closer they all started giving me weird looks.

"are you all right dear?" said Esme

I debated on telling her no and asking to go home. Carlisle moved forward and touched my arm and I jumped again.

My heartbeat sped up like I was already running.

"Bella is everything all right?" asked Carlisle

I so wanted to tell them no and urge them to run for the hills.

"child your shaking please tell us whats wrong did someone harm you?" said Esme

I saw Edward stiffen and for a moment I had a horrifying vision of Edward going after him and dying in pieces right there in the mall.

"no I'm fine really just a little upset stomach" I said

Carlisle went into doctor mode and I wanted to hug him when he mentioned taking me home.

the look in his eyes told me he wasn't buying my story however and I worried about the lies I would have to tell him when we were in the car.

Edward touched my arm and I squeaked in shock.

"talk to us we know somethings wrong just tell us" said Edward

for a moment I wanted to tell him everything. I got such a deep feeling of trust for him that I was sure it couldn't be mine.

I mean honestly I've survived this long by being inherently distrustful. I glanced around at the others and noticed an intense look of concentration on Jasper's face.

I immediately guessed what he could do and shoved the false feelings aside. i decided to be slightly honest with them without going into detail.

"your right someone did scare me and I'm sorry but I would like to go home" I said.

"where is he I'll.." said Emmett

"stay away from him because you don't know what your up against" I responded rather quickly

"why dear what are you afraid he'd do to Emmett?" said Esme

I wanted to reassure her that her son would be fine and that hanging out with me is safe but I couldn't. Not and be able to keep a clear conscience.

"that isn't a conversation for here" I said

Esme gave me a knowing look and I'm sure she understood what it was to have secrets. i felt a push at my mental shields and immediately strengthened them.

Edward stepped back from me as if I had slapped him.

Carlisle hadn't said anything the whole time the others had talked to me. I felt him slide his arm over my shoulders. He rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"you might be surprised by what we can handle" said Carlisle

I wanted to argue with him tell him what he really faced. Implore him to run screaming from me and my problems.

"now just stay close to us and no one will bother you" said Carlisle

I gave him a doubtful look and was about to implore him again. he stiffened and I knew he would not listen to my protests.

Edward was staring at me and i knew he was hurt bu my lack of trust in them. i hardly knew them though and can you really blame me for wanting to protect them.

they didn't know what they were up against hell i barely knew what my enemies were capable of. he was a nice boy but honestly being with me was just too dangerous

"now shall we continue shopping?" said Esme

i nodded yes despite my misgivings. Esme decided she wanted to visit a candle shop and the men groaned. i decided to follow her inside.

maybe i could convince Esme to want to leave. or better yet to put me in a cab.

Esme was looking at some jar candles and periodically opening them to smell the contents. she tilted her head as if considering something and then held the candle out in my direction.

"does this smell like the ocean to you?" she asked.

i dutifully took a sniff and considered her question. yeah it smelt like water but it lacked the smell of salt and suntan lotion.

"a little" i answered

"do you like Edward?" she asked.

i was stunned by the question. i raised my eyes to meet hers and she looked apprehensive.

"yes i do that's why its probably best if we don't continue with this any further" i said.

the thought made me sad but i couldn't help it. i was dangerous to him no matter what he was. it was best if he let me go now before we got any closer.

Esme set the candle she was holding down and picked up another one.

"don't you think that is something you should discuss with my son?" said Esme.

i agreed with her but i doubted i had the courage to do the right thing right now.

"yeah probably" i said

she was watching seemed to be trying to come up with some answers to questions she didn't know she was asking. she sniffed the candle she was holding and frowned.

"this smells nothing like my linens" she said

She set it back down.

"so tell me why do you think you do not want a relationship with Edward?" she asked.

she lifted a pink candle to her nose and crinkled her nose for some reasons.

"way too sweet" she said

i hoped she meant the candle. i was certainly not sweet.

"its not that i don't, i just prefer older guys" i said

it was certainly plausible and meshed with what i had already told Alice. Esme's lips turned into a frown and i hoped she wasn't taking that wrong.

her eyes narrowed and i knew she had. she glanced at Carlisle and i could guess what she was thinking.

it wasn't true but if it made this easier then so be it.

"he's taken" she said

i nodded yes and looked suitably embarrassed. she relaxed some and eyed me closely

"you should stick with someone your own age" she said

i frowned

"yeah probably " i agreed.

too bad i actually had no interest in someone my age. she put a candle in her basket and i saw the word freesia on its side.

"isn't that a bit sweet?" i said

i was remembering her comment about he pink one.

"it reminds Edward of your scent" she said

i all but groaned out loud. she obviously was intent on seeing us together. she grabbed a strawberry one and two other ones i couldn't name.

then she walked towards the register and paid for her selections.

"oh dear i forgot to ask if you wanted anything" said Esme.

she was eying the small display next to her.

"ah no that's fine you wouldn't be able to smell it over the paint anyways" i said

"paint?" she asked

"I'm working on a mural remember" i said

she smiled and nodded.

"i see what of?" she asked

"fairies and stuff" i said

she smiled at me and for some reason i was unnerved. she pursed her lips and rested one finger on her lip.

"i thought i knew you from somewhere you were at the hardware store buying paint with that quillette boy" she said

i nodded yes and she frowned obviously worried her son had competition. technically he did but neither relationship was going anywhere. she tilted her head and regarded me for a second.

i was suddenly worried about Jacob's safety for some reason.

"yeah Jacob's a sweet kid his dad's an old friend of my dad" i said.

i wanted her to know in maybe a not so subtle manner that if anything happened to Jake my dad would be very unhappy about it. she smiled and i knew she caught my meaning.

"How interesting" she said

she turned on her heel and walked out of the store with me at her heels.


	11. Chapter 11

Fire 11r

we came out of the store and Esme immediately wrapped her arms around Carlilse's waist in a completely obvious possessive gesture. Carlisle frowned down at her and for some reason Edward was frowning at me.

i chose to ignore his looks and walked into the cutlery store.

Jasper followed me inside and so did Alice. she wrinkled her nose at the knives all over the wall. she was staring at me when i asked to see an old army saber. i drew the blade smoothly and stared at the gleaming surface.

"it's fake" said Jasper

"actually they call it a replica" i answered

"why did you tell her?" said Alice

i frowned in shock. how in the world did she know what i told Esme.

"about what?" i said

"about Connor now she thinks your after Carlisle" said Alice

i snorted and re-sheathed the blade.

"if that's what she wants to believe" i said and left the rest hanging.

she narrowed her eyes and growled at me. i lowered the blade and waited until the clerk took it back. had i heard her correctly.

"are you?" said Jasper

i frowned at him.

"no of course not I'm not after anyone and if i was they would know it" i said

Jasper looked vaguely confused for a few seconds before Alice leaned over and filled Jasper in about Connor. when she got to his age his mouth dropped open in shock.

then he narrowed his eyes at me. obviously thinking the same thing Esme was. i practically growled myself.

i just wanted to go home why couldn't these people get that. Edward walked in and Alice looked at me funny then back at Edward before she slipped out of the store.

Jasper looked at both of us then nodded ever so slightly in Edwards direction before leaving. he was staring at me for some reason and it was making me very nervous.

"Esme's very upset what did you say to her?" he asked.

"nothing hurtful i just told her about my ex-boyfriend" i said

he frowned and tried to get into my head again. i blocked him.

"she is under the impression you are interested in Carlisle" said Edward.

i sighed and looked out the store front window at a now arguing Esme and Carlisle. i could tell he was trying to reassure her that he only had eyes for her.

i caught movement behind them and gasped.

Edward started to turn towards where i was looking. if they saw each other Edward might be dumb enough to go after him.

i made a quick decision and grabbed Edward and kissed him soundly on the lips.

then i walked out of the store before he thought to question the sudden change in my behavior. Esme and Carlisle were staring at us and i knew they saw the kiss.

i hoped it was enough to get her to stop coming down on Carlisle.

he had done nothing wrong and she needed to just chill. he couldn't help it if his looks would have any red blooded female falling at his feet.

Edward followed me out looking slightly dazed and confused. i grinned, welcome to the world of women honey i thought.

he walked towards his family and i stayed on the sidelines.

Alice looked completely confused by my actions. Esme looked pleased but she was still clinging to Carlisle.

geez woman your hot he wouldn't even notice a Victoria secret model with you standing there.

Jasper was frowning at me and for some reason i felt he knew i was hiding something. technically he was right but he would never know what it was.

"come on i wanted to hit those other shops before we head back" said Esme

we walked towards the exit that led to the parking lot we were parked in. i got a serious feeling of foreboding and debated just catching a cab from here.

it would lead Monticello away from us or at least the rest of the group. maybe i could even find a spot i could challenge him and get rid of him once and for all.

the couples were all walking side by side. Edward fell into step beside me and i was worried i shouldn't have kissed him. i really didn't think that through before i did that.

now i was going to have to break his heart.

we exited the building and i looked at the cabs. Edward put his arm around my waist.

"come on the others are waiting for us" he said

he was smiling and it made me feel like dirt for what i was about to do. the others were waiting for the elevator.

"Edward I'm going to take the stairs" i said.

i honestly thought about ditching them but that would be way too hard to explain to Charlie. what would i say really.

some homicidal guy my mom used to date was following me around now because he thinks if he kills me the world will be a wonderful place.

yeah that would go over well.

"I'll walk with you" said Edward.

i wanted to groan. i had planned to go down to street level and get in one of those cabs. i think he suspected my plans and was just trying to ruin them.

he opened the door for me and held it for me to enter.

i reluctantly walked in and started climbing the stairs. Edward easily kept pace with me and i found myself wishing he would at least look somewhat fatigued.

"why did you kiss me?" he asked

i shrugged

"cause i felt like it" i answered

he grinned at me with a decidedly wicked gleam to his eyes. i was too busy looking around for Monticello

"what else do you feel like doing" he asked

"stuff that would have your parents bailing us out of jail if we do it right here" i answered.

he looked completely shocked. his mouth was hanging open like i said something he hadn't expected. i chuckled and kept climbing.

"i doubt that would make you very popular with them" said Edward

i chuckled again

"i seem to be doing ok they haven't shot at me yet and i only caused one argument" i said

his mouth dropped open again.

"you've had people shoot at you?" he said

i nodded and reached for the door to our floor. Edward beat me to it and held it open for me again.

he was staring at me funny so i moved away from him. he had been encouraged enough.

i felt a strange shift in the wind and instantly knew what it meant.

Carlisle and the others were by the van. only Edward stood next to me. i looked around for its source and came up with nothing.

i rushed for the van and grabbed Edwards hand as i ran. he looked puzzled but his eyes were darting around like he sensed something but couldn't place it.

Edward shoved me through the open van door and i scooted over towards Alice so he could get in. the other guys were paused around the vehicle all looking for the mysterious source of danger.

"guys get in" i urged


	12. Chapter 12

Fire 12

i wanted them to hurry up and get in the vehicle. Monticello would have problems using his talents around this much iron.

"what is it?" Carlisle asked

"I'm not sure we've never smelt anything like it" said Emmett

the group hissed at him and then looked at me. i guess i wasn't meant to hear that.

"boys get in the car" said Esme.

her tone was harsh and commanding. the boys reluctantly climbed into the vehicle. Carlisle climbed in the drivers side and gave a last look around before starting the engine.

we drove away without incident an i wondered why Mont hadn't attacked. numbers hadn't intimidated him before.

i looked over the group. maybe he was sensing what i was about them. or else he already figured out what they were. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and attempted to pull me closer.

i stiffened in shock. his arm was ice cold. he shifted ever so slightly and leaned closer to me. i backed up towards the window. i really didn't want to encourage this.

"are you all right?" he asked

"yes I'm fine" i said.

i kept my voice calm but inside i was freaking out. what the hell was Monticello doing here. did mom tell him where i was.

did he still want to kill me? i could just about bet the latter was still true. i was beginning to really regret coming on this outing.

i put them all in danger on what should be a family event. Jasper was staring at me funny for some reason and i knew he noticed how far away from Edward i had scooted.

Alice had a far away look on her face again. i wanted to ask her what she was seeing because i could tell she was a seer. unfortunately if i did it would bring up some rather touchy topics.

we were pulling into a large shopping center and i could see Emmett eying the toys r us.

"no Emmett" said Rose

his face caved and i actually felt bad for him. Carlisle parked and i looked at the stores.

there were several clothing stores an antique shop a game shop and two major department stores and a warehouse store. for some reason we headed for the warehouse store.

i couldn't help the grin that spread on my face. who would have thought supernatural creatures would shop at a cost u less.

we walked right in behind Carlisle and Esme. they headed straight for the center of the store. completely ignoring the food section.

apparently they wanted to pick out new patio furniture. i stopped and browsed through the books. my feet were beginning to hurt. my cell phone rang.

i opened it but couldn't really hear the person in the crowded store.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment" i said

Carlisle looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Edward" said Esme

i could guess what she was about to say so i cut her off.

"I'll be fine i just would like a little privacy" i said

they looked upset by the request so before they could protest i walked towards the front entrance. it was my mother on the caller id.

i stepped outside and walked to the side of the building away from the sound of the huge air conditioner.

"yes mom?" i said

"oh thank gawd he didn't get to you first Charlie said you were out with friends" said mom

"yeah i still am" i said

i heard her sigh on the other end and i frowned. i knew that sigh, it was the I'm, about to ask you to do something difficult sigh.

"honey you need to ditch them Monticello is there and he's still gunning for you" said mom

i groaned out loud. i could swear i had been trying to do so.

"i know I'm trying to but there.." i started to say clingy but i turned to find Edward had exited the building.

i let out a short frustrated growl.

"there" said mom

"yep" i replied

"tell them you have a family emergency and take a cab home just get away from them before they get hurt" said mom

i purposely paced away from Edward. turning my back to him as i did so. i nodded and answered uh huh and oh yeah and tried to sound sad.

"just remember what i said" mom said and hung up.

i turned towards Edward who was frowning. i wondered if he had actually heard the conversation in its entirety.

"are you all right?" he asked.

i narrowed my eyes at him.

"ah yeah, i ah need to" i said

"who's Monticello?" he said

my mouth dropped open in shock. my mom had been the only one of us to mention his name. which meant he had heard everything.

great just great another complication.

"i ah we should really get back" i said

i started to go past him to go inside and he grabbed my arm.

"Bella it's ok you can trust me" he said

he smiled at me and for a moment i forgot who i was and where we were. all i could focus on was him. i blinked and looked away quickly.

trying to shake myself out of a daze he had somehow put me in.

"Bella its all right you don't have to run away from this just trust us" he pleaded softly.

i shook my head no and narrowed my eyes.

"no I'm sorry but i barely know you and this isn't your problem" i said

i pulled my arm from his now lax grip and walked away. a cab pulled up and i debated getting inside and just going home. Edward looped his arm around my waist and steered me inside.

i wanted to smack him for it but decided against it. i really didn't want to explain to his parents why i punched their son.

Esme was in the food section now and i watched as she filled her cart with some frozen stuff and huge six packs of things like soup and raviolis. i looked at the cart funny then at her.

i got the impression she didn't usually get her food from a store. i was about to open my mouth to say something when my phone rang again.

this time the ring tone was charlies and i assumed mom had called him. i knew for a fact he didn't know about Monticello so i wonder what she had told him. i decided to stay there and just answer it.

"yes?" i said

"sweetheart can you hand the phone to Carlisle or someone?" he asked

i frowned but held out the phone to Carlisle. i wondered what my dad was going to say to Dr Cullen to get me to go home.

"hello?" said Carlisle

he looked just as surprised as i felt. i watched him glance at Edward for some reason.

"yes of course Chief swan we were going to bring her home after dinner" said Carlisle

"well no we were having no problem with her may i ask why you need her home early" said Carlisle

i barely suppressed the urge to grin. leave it to mom to come to my rescue.

"no i honestly don't like the idea of sending her home in a cab but if its what you want" said Carlisle

Edward was glaring at me for some reason so i carefully kept my face completely neutral.

"well if you really feel this is necessary I'm sorry to see her go perhaps we can do this again sometime" said Carlisle

he was frowning quite profusely now and i almost felt bad about doing was for their own safety i sternly reminded myself. Carlisle sighed in exasperation obviously he had lost that argument.

"very well I'll see to it she gets home" said Carlisle

he closed my phone and glared at me as if he meant to ask me something. then he saw the stubborn set of my jaw and sighed again.

"ms swan apparently there is some sort of family emergency going on back home and your father wants you home right away" said Carlisle

"well we could always take her home dear we can always forgo the rest of the shopping for another time" said Esme

Carlisle scrubbed his hand across his face and sighed again.

"I'm afraid he asked that i stick her in a cab even though i am loath to do so" said Carlisle

he looked at Edward funny for a few seconds.

"i would have no problem with that" said Edward

i frowned because Carlisle hadn't said anything.

"very well that will have to do i just wouldn't feel right if i sent her all the way back to forks alone in a cab" said Carlisle

he looked at Alice and she nodded yes for some reason.

"Edward would you hail a cab for ms swan and escort her home?" said Carlisle


	13. Chapter 13

fire 13

I all but groaned when he said that. I didn't need an escort home this wasn't the nineteen hundreds.

"that's really not necessary I'm sure I can handle it" I said

I really didn't want him with me in case things became hairy. I could easily defend myself but I didn't want to have another party to worry about. Edward looked at his father in mute appeal and then they looked at Alice. She shook her head no so rapidly if I had been human I wouldn't have seen it. I glared at her instead and she frowned.

"I'm sorry my dear but I would feel better if you were not unaccompanied" said Carlisle

I frowned but couldn't argue any further. Not when he threatened to call my dad back. sighing a gave up. If worse came to worse I could always knock Edward out cold and deal with Monticello myself. I didn't talk to Edward as we walked to the front of the store. Fortunately there were already cabs waiting nearby so he just climbed inside after he held the door open for me.

I had never been more embarrassed in my life. I rattled off directions to my house and turned towards Edward expecting his directions to his house.

"Carlisle will pick me up at your place" he said

I groaned at the statement.

"We might have to go somewhere" I said.

I was hoping to ditch him before the house so I could call Billy and check to see if mom called the pack. I glanced at my silent too still companion and once again wondered what he could be.

All of his symptoms if you will didn't add up with what she had looked up. Maybe mom could figure it out.

Then of course there was Charlie I was going to have to explain all this to.

"Are you all right?" said Edward

"yes I'm fine" I answered.

In reality I was anything but fine. I was terrified ever so slightly and guilty. Yeah I know nothings happened yet but this guy sitting next to me was innocent whatever he was.

I really didn't want to get another guy killed. Maybe that was why we avoided relationships for so long. I cursed that word if not for one of my mother's relationships I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place.

I bit my bottom lip and continued to stew.

"If you would like to talk about it" said Edward

"No not really" I said

I glanced up at the cab driver then back at Edward. I think he got the hint that it couldn't be discussed in mixed company. Besides I wouldn't even know how to describe this odd little love hate relationship. Hell I couldn't even really describe Monticello without adding the supernatural parts.

I glanced in the rear view mirror and my breath caught in my throat. Behind us on the highway was a black motorcycle with a very familiar rider on it. My heart did a little flip flop along with my stomach. Edward looked behind us and frowned.

"Is that him?" he asked

I frowned but didn't answer. He harrumphed under his breath and said "pull over"

My eyes widened in shock was he crazy Monticello would tear him apart without even blinking twice. The cab started towards the side of the highway and the motorcyclist followed us.

"Edward what are you doing?" I said

Except it came out sounding funny because I had my jaw clenched.

"Dealing with this" he said

He flung open his door. The cab driver turned to look at me funny . My eyes must have looked quite comical because the cab driver was grinning at me. I briefly thought about ordering the driver to leave Edward there and run but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't be a coward and leave him there to die for something he had nothing to do with.

Edward was halfway to the cyclist by now. I sighed and got out of the car no way was i going to let Monticello just kill Edward. His father told him to see to my safety yeah but I doubted he knew just how dangerous that was. I walked slowly toward Edward and Monticello. I was a pace or so behind Edward when Monticello took off his helmet.

A pile of long white hair tumbled out. Monticello quickly pushed it from his face and stared at our approaching figures. Edward stopped a few feet from him. I held my breath until I realized I was doing it. Monticello casually laid his helmet on his gas tank and started taking his gloves off. He was so relaxed and so calm looking while he did so.

One would never know just how scary this mans temper was until one was on the receiving end of it.

"What do you want from her?" said Edward

Monticello smirked at him as though he had already won the first round just by making Edward speak first

"What makes you think I want her" said Monticello

His voice was calm and clear and very deep. he raised his eyes and stared at Edward with those ice colored eyes of his. I moved from the spot I had frozen in and he turned towards me.

"Hello Isabella how nice to see you again how is your dear mother?" said Monticello.

Even though it sounded like a pleasant greeting I took it as the threat it was meant to be. I wasn't sure if I should say she was fine, which could backfire or say something else. I opted for safe neutral.

"she's been better" I said

Monticello smiled a me and if i didn't know what was behind that smirk I would say it was a beautiful sight. Instead it disturbed me greatly because I knew it was a depraved monster grinning at me. He looked over Edward and dismissed him without a word. Edward growled at him.

Monticello folded his hands over his helmet and looked me up and down in a way that turned my stomach. I cursed my mom's stupidity once again. What had she been thinking when she bargained with this monster. He tilted his head suddenly and with another smile.

"Tell me dear Isabella what did your mother do with her gift?" he said

I narrowed my eyes because I knew what she received from this creep was a double edged gift. He had corrupted what she had asked for to the point it was unusable. Unless she wanted to die that was.

I folded my arms and nonchalantly said, "it's collecting dust"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged

"Such a pity she so wanted to help people" he said

He turned his gaze towards me and I foolishly met his eyes.

"No matter though used or not the bargain remains"said Monticello.

Edward growled next to me.

"what bargain?" he demanded

Monticello glanced at him and then back to me, he raised a single eyebrow. He smiled again then pulled on his gloves. He grabbed his helmet and looked like he intended to put it on.

"I'll let Isabella bring you up to speed on that, good day Isabella be seeing you soon" he said

He smirked again then slid the helmet over his head. The bike roared to life without him even touching the handlebars and a second later he was gone.

"what did he mean what bargain?" Edward asked

"it's none of your business just get back in the cab Edward" I said.

I knew I wasn't being entirely fair to him but he had pissed me off. I wanted to choose my ground when it came to Monticello. It irritated me that he had essentially forced my hand with his macho bullshit.

I started walking back to the car not caring if Edward was behind me or not. I got into the cab and a second later Edward was inside.

"everything okay kids?" said the cabbie.

He had his phone out and I caught the emergency number on its screen before he put it away.

"yes we are fine thank you for your concern" I said

The cabbie looked at me then Edward. the man was frowning at me until Edward nodded his head towards the man. The driver made a snorting noise and then turned back towards the road. He merged with traffic and we were once again on our way.

I felt bad about ruining his family's fun day. If they hadn't brought me Edward would be back their having fun. Not trying to confront an enemy so far out of his league he wasn't even in the same supernatural park.

"Will you talk to me?" Edward asked

I wanted to ignore him but I felt I needed to also chew him out some.

"That was stupid" I said

"Why?" he said.

I turned to glare at him.

"It just was" I said.

I wanted to say he could have been killed but I didn't dare go into detail with the driver with in ear shot. I gave the driver a glance then looked at Edward with a pointed glance. He seemed to get the hint.

"Was he the real reason your leaving?" he said

I got the impression he was about to say me at the end of that statement.

"It's better this way" I said

"Bella?" he said

I turned to look at him and found him staring at me with this odd enraptured look on his face. We turned down my street before I realized we were even in forks.

I was so lost in his eyes I didn't even know we were in front of my house until the driver cleared his throat. Edward turned and the magic was lost. I watched him hand the driver a stack of bills.

"Keep the change" said Edward.

He got out of the car and was coming around to my side when I pushed the door open. All this gentleman stuff was getting on my nerves. He looked slightly peeved that I would not wait for him but right now I didn't care.

Charlie came out of the house and he had his shotgun over his shoulder. I smirked when I saw the shocked look on Edwards face. Was he seriously that naive? I wondered . Charlie looked at Edward and frowned.

"Your father said he was putting her in a cab not giving her an escort home" said Charlie

"I am sorry to intrude sir but my father felt it was best for me to accompany Bella home" said Edward

Charlie frowned and looked at me. I shrugged and headed for the front door. Certain that Charlie would be able to handle one clingy boy no matter what his species was. Charlie looked uncertain about what to do about the situation however.

"If it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience sir my father told me he would pick me up here that way they can drop off Bella's purchases at the same time" said Edward.

I groaned out loud I had forgotten all about my stuff in my haste to get away from Monticello. Charlie frowned again and looked back at me. I sighed and nodded

"Very well I suppose I should invite you in" said Charlie.

I rolled my eyes and opened my front door. I headed upstairs at close to a run. Went in my room and promptly text-ed mom back, telling her I would fill her in on the details later.

I kicked off my shoes because my feet were hurting now and slid on my fuzzy slippers. I padded back downstairs with my hair now loose and dressed in sweats and a tank top.

Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair grilling a very nervous looking Edward about his intentions towards me. I chuckled and headed past them to the kitchen for a glass of water.


	14. Chapter 14

Fire 14

The Cullens showed up several hours later. Charlie and Edward were still talking by the time they pulled into the driveway. Charlie walked out with Edward to talk to Carlisle I presume.

I stayed inside and waited for him to return. I had decided while they talked that perhaps it was time to tell Charlie. I text-ed mom to get the permission to do so.

I could understand her reluctance to admit what she did. I just hoped that after all this time she would have found a way to tell him. I received a return text that basically said.

"do you have to?" I groaned

C'mon could mom be anymore childish. I decided to go with my gut instinct and tell him. I walked towards the door and out it. First of all I needed to get rid of the Cullens.

Charlie was arguing with Dr Cullen about something and honestly I wasn't sure what it was.

"Perhaps another time" said Charlie.

He had a finality in his tone that I recognized from all the times I had gotten in trouble. I reached into the van and opened a bag.

"Oh don't worry dear the boys can get your bags" said Esme.

I looked up at her. She was sitting in the passenger seat with a worried look on her face. Her gaze was riveted on Carlisle and Charlie.

"That's ok were kind of in a hurry" I said

Ok it was a lie but I needed them gone. She looked sad for a few minutes. I turned briefly when I saw movement behind me to see Edward and his brothers carrying more bags then I knew I had.

They headed for the open door to the house.

I frowned at there retreating backs. Charlie and Carlisle had ended their discussion on a somewhat calmer note and Carlisle walked back to the van.

"Isabella" he said

He nodded in my direction. I honestly felt horrible about ruining their trip.

"I'm sorry I had to bail on you" I said

He smiled at me

"Its all right Isabella we are just glad you got home safely" said Carlisle

Esme reached out and rested her fingers on my arm.

"Me too dear if there is anything you ever need don't hesitate to call us" said Esme.

The boys came back to the van empty handed and climbed in the van. Edward stopped in front of me.

He smiled at me and said,"I guess I'll see you Friday then"

I blinked in shock. I completely forgot about that promise. Before I could respond he was in the van and it was pulling away. I swore under my breath and headed for the front door.

Charlie was right behind me. I knew he would want answers and this time he was getting the real ones. I closed the door after he entered and looked out the small window to see if the Cullens were gone.

When I turned back around Charlie was sitting in his chair with the remote.

He clicked off the television and set it down on the arm of his chair.

"Now would you like to explain to my why your mother called here in hysterics and told me to get you home by any means?" said Charlie

I sighed and sat on the couch. This was going to be a long night.

"Dad I have to tell you something about mom that is probably going to piss you off" I said

He frowned and sat back in his chair.

"Go on" he said

Oddly he didn't sound surprised by my statement. Then again he had known her for awhile before marrying her. So he probably wasn't too shocked that she kept secrets from him. They were divorced after all.

"You remember grandpa's show?" I said

He frowned so I knew he did.

"Yeah crazy old religious coot thought your mom was some sort of faith healer, why?" said Charlie

I sighed this was going to be hard to explain to someone like Charlie. Even I hadn't believed it until Monticello confirmed it .Of course he had been trying to drown me at the time.

"Well she was" I said

Charlie made a scoffing noise and looked at me in disbelief

"I can't believe you bought into that old man's lies" said Charlie

I took a deep breath.

"It isn't a lie I saw her do it, on me" I said

I waited for charlie to scoff again. Instead he leaned back again and actually looked like he was shaking.

"Your right though before she came to forks the act was a fake" I said

Charlie nodded as though I had confirmed something that he knew all along.

"When they got to forks they were doing a show in La Push" I said

I waited for him to show he was following me.

"One of the elders had a child he had been mauled by a bear" I said

I really wanted to say what he really had been attacked by but now wasn't the time for shape shifters and the cold ones whatever they were.

"Anyways they brought this child forward and grandpa put him off until later" I said

Charlie frowned and I could almost see where his mind was heading with this.

"Mom felt horrible because she believed grandpa's lies and wanted to help this boy" I said

Charlie was looking quite sad now and I knew he could almost picture what I was saying in his mind.

"So mom decided she needed to pray" I said

Charlie snorted. He probably couldn't picture Renee looking at all religious. I took another deep breath and looked Charlie in the eye.

"Something answered her but it wasn't the lord" I said

Charlie visibly stiffened and his eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and terror.

"It was something powerful to be sure but more vile and no it wasn't the devil before you jump down that path" I said

I couldn't tell if Charlie was believing me or not but I needed to tell him the my mind I was chanting please don't think were crazy.

"It was an old creature they call themselves the unseelie court, he calls himself Monticello" I said

Charlie visibly stiffened at the name.

"The same Monticello Renee claimed to date?" said Charlie.

I nodded yes because I remembered the stories we used to tell Charlie to keep him away from all this.

"Except they never officially dated but they were lovers for one night" I said

I let my words sink in and waited for Charlies response. He ran his hand down his face and said "continue"

I shifted and thought about what I was about to say and hoped he wouldn't toss me to the curb for what I was about to admit.

"She made a bargain with this creature, one of course he corrupted ultimately" I said

Charlie seemed to be buying my story despite its supernatural overtones.

"What was the bargain?" Charlie asked.

"In exchange for the power to really heal she agreed to one night with him and he had dibs on any resulting offspring" I said

Charlie looked completely calm one minute then livid the next.

"You this is what all this about he wants you?" said charlie

He practically yelled the last part. I sighed and nodded yes.

"She broke her part of the bargain and refused to let him take me when I was younger" I said.

"Is that why?' said Charlie

He started to say something more but couldn't finish it.

"He tried to kill me, yes" I said

Charlie scrubbed his hands down his face.

"Why don't you take all this stuff up to your room I'm going to call Renee" said Charlie

I nodded yes and started picking up bags. Charlie watched me go with a strange look on his face.

"Ah bells please tell me at least saved some money for gas this week" he said

He nodded towards the bags. I frowned because I really hadn't wanted to say anything about it.

"I didn't pay for most of this stuff even though I tried to" I said

Charlie snorted and glared at the bags like I had brought a pet snake into the house.

"Just you make sure that boy doesn't think he's getting anything for buying you stuff" said Charlie.

I smirked finding it ironic that I had been thinking the same thing at the time. I grabbed a stack of bags and headed upstairs.

Set them on the floor of my room and went down for more. Charlie had moved to the phone in the kitchen and I could hear some of the conversation.

"Please tell me you don't believe that" said Charlie

I shook my head and grabbed another bag off the floor. At least I could truthfully say I never lied to charlie. I took the last of the bags upstairs on the third trip.

I flopped back down on the bed and lay down . Charlie knocked on my door.

"Bells I'm going over to Billy's there's something I need to ask him I'll be back a while later do you want me to pick something up from the fosters freeze?" he said

"yeah their grilled chicken ranch sandwich meal" I said

My stomach growled reminding me that I had missed dinner with the Cullens. Even though I was the only one that ate. Of course it had been Chinese food though.

Even if I did eat Emmett portion too. Damn I must have looked like a complete pig. I closed my eyes briefly and my eyes fell on a bag I didn't recognize.

I leaned over and plucked it from the stack. it was from a jewelry store i didn't remember visiting. I pulled the small flat box from the bag and opened it.

Inside was an Italian charm bracelet with one link already in place. It said Seattle on the charm.

I frowned I know I didn't buy this because it looked expensive. Which left only one other person who would.

"Edward" I muttered

I shook my head and laid the box on my nightstand. Frowning I dug through the bags and came up with several things I know I didn't buy.

Several Cd's, the bracelet, some books I already had copies of. I rolled my eyes at the copy of Jane Eyre. A few video's I had looked at a little too long at the movie store and clothes.

I knew who I had to thank for those and the shoes were most likely her or even Rose perhaps.

Esme I honestly didn't expect to want anything to do with me now. So I found it touching that I found several candles in one bag.

I would have to remind myself not to light those until the fumes were completely gone from my room.

It took until Charlie got home for me to be completely done putting things away. I raced downstairs when I heard the cruiser.

Charlie walked in looking grim and carrying two bags and a drink carrier. He set them both on the coffee table. He gave me a funny look when I reached for the bag.

"Bells how do you feel about that Cullen kid?" he said

His eyes looked troubled and I wondered why.

"He's ok I guess a bit old fashioned but I suppose its ok why?" I said

Charlie frowned

"Are you planning on dating him?" said Charlie

"No not really but I did say yes to the movies Friday night why" I said

He opened his mouth to say something then shook his head no.

"No reason bells just probably some old wives tale" he said

I tilted my head sideways suddenly intrigued.

"Old wives tale about what?" I said

He shook his head waved his hand in dismissal and picked up his soda. He took a drink before replying.

"Just some stupid Quilliete legends but don't tell them I said that" said Charlie

I frowned in confusion because I was lost by what he was saying and also intrigued. I took a sip of my soda and snagged one of my fries.

"Like what?" i said

I loved old legends particularly native ones.

"Ah just something about wolves and something called the cold ones" said Charlie

He reached for the remote and I knew conversation was over. I snagged the rest of my food and headed upstairs.

"Don't stay up too late bells your suspension is up tomorrow and I don't want you to be late your first day back" said Charlie

"I won't I'm just going to make sure I've got everything done so I can turn it all in tomorrow." I said

Charlie grunted and then ignored me for whatever sports was on TV.

I climbed the stairs double checked my work like I said I was going to do.

Found one math page I missed. Jammed through the problems until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Then I took a shower and headed for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

fire 15

I woke up at about three in the morning feeling like someone was watching me. I glanced at my open window and saw movement in the tree outside.

If my eyes had been human I wouldn't have seen it at all. I flung my sheets back and climbed out of bed. I ran to the window heedless of my state of undress.

I saw nothing except a fern moving back into place. I narrowed my eyes. I had been right I was being stalked. I quickly closed my window, locked it.

I drew the curtains shut and went back to bed. It seemed like I had only been out for a few minutes when my alarm went off.

I rolled out of bed literally, taking most of my bedding with me. After much swearing I finally disentangled myself and stood up.

"Bells you up?" said Charlies voice through the door.

"Yeah but can you make some coffee" I said

I yawned halfway through the question. Charlie grunted in what I hoped was an affirmative answer and I heard his footsteps retreat. I grabbed my robe and headed for the bathroom.

I showered quickly, dried my hair and did my make up. I headed back to my room and pulled out my cute little emo dress and my striped leggings.

I threw on my chunky hiking boots. Fluffed my hair and hair sprayed it into place. I grabbed some jewelry and was putting on my earrings while I walked downstairs.

I dropped my bag on the floor by my chair. Then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. I poured myself a cup of coffee, added my usual cream and sugar. Then sat down with charlie to eat my breakfast.

"Please try not to get into any more trouble today" he said

I nodded yes then took a drink of my coffee. I nibbled on the danishes Charlie had set out on the table. I finished three while Charlie ate the other five. I frowned maybe I should really consider lowering the fat in Charlie's diet.

It might make him live longer, provided his job didn't kill him first. Charlie grumbled something unintelligible and stood up.

"I might be late tonight we have to wait for the FBI to show up" he said

I raised an eyebrow.

"Turns out one of those missing hikers was on the FBI's most wanted list" said Charlie

He grumbled something about it occurring in his town and headed for the door.

"Be careful dad" I said

"I will just remember what I said and you stay safe too" he said

I snorted

"Dad it's high school not a convenience store in LA" I returned

He chuckled and headed for the door. Strapped on his gun and headed out the door. I sat there and finished my coffee while I thought about what I was going to say to Edward.

I was still pretty peeved at him for his stunt yesterday.

He could have easily gotten himself killed. I rested my hand on my forehead and briefly thought about wiping his memory.

Maybe I could get him to forget I existed. It would at least keep him from getting killed. I sighed and rested my head on the table.

The problem was I didn't want to let him go. I know i was being selfish but I couldn't help it. Part of my mind reasoned that he was some sort of supernatural creature.

Which in turn implied that he could take care of himself. I slowly stood up grabbed my bag off the floor, dumped my coffee cup in the sink and grabbed my keys off the hook by the door. I headed for my truck.

I climbed in the cab started the engine, put it in reverse and pulled out of my driveway. I headed for school with so many thoughts whirling around in my head that I almost couldn't drive straight.

I was more than thank full we only lived a few blocks from the school. I pulled in and parked in one of the few available spaces. I groaned that my favorite place was already taken up by a silver Volvo.

I parked and climbed out of my truck slamming the door closed behind me. I hurried towards the front entrance. I almost slipped and broke my neck because of a damn puddle.

I was cursing the light drizzle and wet cement when I walked into my first class. Eric promptly waved at me and I took the desk next to him. Angela was in the desk in front of him.

"Welcome back" said Eric

"Thanks, so what did I miss?" I asked

I was curious what they said about me while I was gone.

"Not much other than the cheerleaders are gunning for you apparently getting suspended makes them ineligible to be on the squad" said Angela

I nodded in understanding and mentally prepared myself for anything they planned to throw at me. I briefly thought about skipping PE just because I knew more than half of them would be there.

I was beginning to wonder if involving myself in the Cullens' conflicts was a bad idea. The teacher walked in. I absently took notes while I focused on spell ingredients and possible curses to use against the squad.

Ordinarily I wouldn't resort to curses because of the law of three but that didn't mean I wouldn't take steps to defend myself.

I just had to make it dependent on their actions in order to keep it from coming back at me. The bell rang and i walked with Angela and Eric until they went there separate ways. I walked into history class and sat down next to Jasper.

He glanced at me then turned back towards his reading material. Two of Lauren's friends were in this class and I waited nervously for them to walk in.

They were laughing at something when they did and I saw them start down the row. I was in towards the back row. They could have easily walked down the first row to the seats in question so I assumed they were about to do something stupid.

One of the girls reached over and tried to shove my book on the floor . Her hand was intercepted by Jasper's strong hand. She tried anyways and the book didn't even budge from Jasper's grip.

"Urgh let go you bastard" said the girl

Jasper narrowed his eyes and when she pulled once more he let go just enough for her to fall backwards. She landed on the lap of a boy on the basketball team. The teacher chose that moment to walk in the door.

"Ms Hall save your bedroom activities for the back of Mark's vehicle and take your seat" said the teacher.

The girl's mouth dropped open in shock and she turned bright red. The class chuckled at her expense .She scampered off of the students lap and gave me a glare before heading to the last seat in the back .

Jasper waited until the group was seated before he set my book back on my desk. I opened it quickly and started following the teachers lecture.

"thank you" I whispered to Jasper.

"you are welcome little darling" said Jasper

I was rewarded with a stunning smile. I was surprised Alice was able to concentrate on anything with something that delicious for a distraction. He chuckled about something and turned back around.

Class was otherwise uneventful until the bell rang and oddly jasper waited for me instead of bolting from the class. The girl which I now remembered was named Jamie walked around us and out the door.

I looked at jasper closely and I could tell by the set of his jaw he had been expecting a fight.

When they left he visibly relaxed. I shoved my books back in my bag and shoved my bag onto my shoulder.

"Are you planning to walk me to class?" I said.

I smirked at the thought of him acting as my bodyguard for some reason. He smiled and nodded once. I regarded him closely for a few minutes.

"why?" I said

He looked back at me for a second before his eyes clouded with worry.

"They wish you harm" he said

"oh!" I said dumbly.

I had already come to that conclusion earlier but he was dazzling me again so my response came out sounding rather lame.

He walked me to art then Alice walked me to lunch. she was just chattering away about something having to do with Edward when suddenly she paused.

I didn't see her stop but the sudden silence gave her away. I turned back in time to see her eyes refocus again.

"Stick close to me" she said

She had lost that happy chattering edge and now sounded serious. So I fell in step next to her. We got in line and I decided to stick with something packaged

I grabbed the salad in the covered bowl and a thing of yogurt. I grabbed a carton of milk instead of a soda and followed Alice towards the Cullen table.

Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting there and so was Jasper. We were about halfway to the table when one of Lauren's jock boy toys knocked the tray from my hands.

Unfortunately for him I had been anticipating such a lame move.

As soon as I felt the tray move I was moving my leg in a smooth sweeping motion. The jock landed on his back and caught my tray with my right hand.

Then quicker than most humans could move i caught my food on its surface. I chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face and Alice wore a triumphant grin as we continued on to our table.

The guys had stood up as if they were anticipating a fight. Rose gave me a strange look and was about to say something to me about my speed.

Edwards arrival for some reason quelled her question before it was asked. Edward looked at Alice then the others before he even looked at me. I set my tray down and took a seat.

"Bella how is the family?" said Edward

He sat down next to me and I looked at him strangely. Until I remembered the story I had told his family and him in order to leave them yesterday.

"Much better thank you" I said.

He set a tray of food on the table but turned towards me instead.

"I'm glad to hear that we were a bit worried about you" said Edward

I smiled wanly at him and mentally added

"You weren't the only one".

I quickly took a bite of my salad and opened my milk.

"So have you handled your stalker problem?" said Alice

I looked pointedly at Edward and said "nope"

He had the nerve to actually look confused. I grinned and shook my head.

"As a matter of fact I could have sworn I saw someone at my bedroom window last night" I said

I turned towards Edward in time to see him look away in embarrassment. I could swear he would be blushing if he could.

Alice and Rose glared at him and he shot them both a look that plainly said shut up.

"So are we still on for Friday?" said Edward

I lowered my fork which was halfway to my mouth to stare at him. I could guess what he was implying by that remark.

The problem was of course that I did want to cancel on him. I just didn't want to see him hurt. The look on his face however told me I was going to if I did cancel on him.

"Yes of course" I said

Provided you don't get us both killed with some dumb macho shit. He smiled and once again I was dazzled by a Cullen smile.

I managed to break my gaze away before the bell rang . I quickly downed my yogurt and the last of my milk. Edward waited for me for some reason and I wondered if they planned to continue to guard me all week.

I walked to class silently until Edwards voice broke into my thoughts.

"I wish i knew what your thinking" he said

I laughed

"You and every other male in existence sorry hun your gonna have to work for it like all the rest" I said

My lips turned up into a wicked looking smile. He chuckled as if I said something particularly funny. He waited while I switched out my books at my locker. Then we continued on to class.

I got that weird warning feeling again and instinctively ducked. Someone's fist flew over my head and hit Edward square in the jaw. I heard a cracking sound and looked up. Edward hadn't even moved.

The boy was cradling his hand in shock.

One of the teachers rounded the corner just as Edward said "you really shouldn't hit walls it's bad for your hand"

I scooped up the books that had fallen when I ducked suddenly and quickly hurried in the direction of class with Edward on my heels. He held the door open for me and I quickly walked in.

Several sets of eyes watched us as we made our way to our table.


	16. Chapter 16

Fire 16

Edward was unusually polite to me all through class and I was beginning to get suspicious about it. He even seemed happy when Mr Banner assigned a class project and named our lab partners as our project partners.

Edward used it as an excuse to invite me to his house. I deferred cause I wanted to put some space between us. Unfortunately he didn't get the hint.

"I'm sure charlie will have no problem with it if my parents will be there" he said

I groaned I could guess what he was after now. They wanted an explanation that I couldn't give. I glanced away from Edward and at the front of the class.

Mike Newton's seat was empty. He had been missing since Saturday according to the newspaper. Mrs Newton was frantic and so was Mr newton.

There store remained opened still so they couldn't be as bad as Jessica thought they were. Edward was going on about a few things he wanted to share with me.

The boy sure was complex, one minute he was attentive and kind. The next he ignored her and treated her like a leper.

She bit the end of her pencil and turned to look at him slightly. He was staring at her like he expected an answer. She sighed in irritation.

"Maybe tomorrow I have a lot to do tonight" I promised.

Not that I wanted to make such an obligation but I should be able to come up with a plausible explanation for yesterday.

"Okay I'll pick you up at your house" said Edward

The girl in front of us turned to glance at us and I realized with a groan it was part of Jessica's gossip club.

Great that was just wonderful now on top of everything she got to deal with petty jealousy from the high school gossip queen. I swore under my breath and heard Edward chuckle next to me.

Yeah go ahead and laugh it up Eddie boy but your gonna be a passenger on that drama train too. The teacher droned on and on about cells and other things that we had already covered in Phoenix.

The bell rang and Edward grabbed my hand so i would wait for other students filed out of the class and gave us a few curious glances on the way out.

"Well this is going to be fun trying to explain" I said

he smiled

"No not really they think were dating" he said

I frowned at him wondering how on earth he knew that. I hadn't caught any conversations about us and believe me I was listening for them. He walked me to class with his arm casually draped around my waist.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting out side literature for us. Edward said his goodbyes and Emmett and Jasper walked me into class.

Now I knew something was up because the whole family was acting like my personal honor guard and I wondered why. It couldn't be because of Lauren and her cronies they weren't that much of a threat.

I took my seat and Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of me. The class was almost deserted still.

"So what's really going on?" I asked

Jasper chuckled and I realized belatedly I had fallen for the exact same game

I had played on them on the first day of school. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked.

"We'll explain later at our house" said Emmett.

Jasper glared at him. Apparently he didn't get strategy games too well.

"Well then it will have to wait until tomorrow" I said

He didn't look too pleased with the wait but it couldn't be helped, besides I planned to take care of Lauren and her friends tonight.

The other students began filing in and so did the teacher so I faced forward and tried to ignore the glances at my legs Emmett was sneaking. Jasper cleared his throat and glare at him and he stopped.

That didn't stop the smirk from gracing my lips however. It was absurdly gratifying to have a cute boy check you out repeatedly even if said boy was the brother of your supposed boyfriend.

The teacher droned on about Shakespeare's Macbeth and I tried to focus on his bell rang and both boys fell into step on either side of me.

I saw Lauren at her locker and one of her friends looked at my bodyguards in shock. Of course that was because they both had their arms draped around my waist.

If I had been dating either of them I would say it was a possessive gesture. We reached PE class and Emmett's arm fell away. then I noticed Rose standing there by the door.

I hadn't noticed her the first day of school but then again it had been sunny for the last half of the day. Emmett hugged her and then kissed her before he moved on to his class.

Jasper handed my books to me and with a slight nod he took off too. i turned towards Rose. of all the Cullens she made me the most nervous for some reason.

She didn't even really acknowledge me but instead looked at Emmett she hugged him briefly and they kissed.

I was so embarrassed by the intimacy of that kiss that I ducked inside. I heard her sigh and a few seconds later she followed me inside. She stuck close to my side the whole time we we're in class.

Fortunately badminton wasn't too dangerous and her presence kept Lauren and her friends away. I wondered if they were as intimidated by her as I was.

She didn't seem to really like me on our little family outing so I wondered what Edward said to her to get her to participate in the Bella honor guard.

I chuckled out loud for no reason and she gave me a strange look before she served to our opponents. Who were two girls I didn't recognize but one was definitely a nerdy type complete with glasses.

Thankfully I didn't accidentally put anyone's eye out during class but it still didn't lessen my relief when the bell rang. Rose stayed by my side even in the locker room and I waited for the teasing to begin.

Thankfully they didn't dare with Rose glaring at them like she wanted to rip out their spines and hit them with them.

I dressed quickly I could always shower at home. Besides at least at home I didn't have to worry about Lauren and her friends. Rose walked out with me and I found the rest of the Cullen clan waiting for me.

I opened my mouth to say something about today when Lauren's bitchy voice cut me off.

"so are you going to hide behind the Cullens all year" said Lauren

I turned to her with a smile on my face. She took a nervous step back and probably didn't even know why.

"Serves you right freaks should stay with freaks" said Jamie.

Emmett started to step forward with a growl sound coming from his throat. I raised my hand and stepped forward.

"Oh but Lauren you should be thanking me, just think of how many more guys you can service without that pesky obligation you called cheering" I said

Her mouth dropped open in shock and her friends next to her looked vaguely confused. Several of the Cullens chuckled behind me.

"why you, I ..I never" said Lauren stuttering in her shock

"yes I know you just can't say no can you" I said

My tone sounded sympathetic but it was actually mocking.

"Why you bitch" said Lauren

She finally understood what I was saying and her face was now red.

"Your right you are a bitch aren't you" I said

Ok so I was enjoying myself just a little too much but I hated bullies with a passion. She started to step forward and the principal walked up

"Is there a problem here?" said the principal

I looked at Lauren as if to dare her to say something. Her fists slowly uncurled from their current clawed position and she stopped looking like she was about to attack.

After all I had seven witnesses behind me.

"No, no of course not we were just saying goodbye" she said

She turned to look at Edward and batted her eyes. I saw Edward roll his eyes in irritation and suddenly liked him a whole lot more.

Lauren and her friends made their way towards her Nissan while I turned and headed for my truck.

Edward and his siblings headed for his car. It had been cold all day so I figured we were going to get snow soon. I quickly jumped in my truck and started it. I was freezing in the short time I had spent outside.

I was seriously rethinking my decision to wear a skirt this morning. I cranked my heater and waited for my cab to warm up. I really needed to invest in a warmer jacket before it started snowing.


	17. Chapter 17

fire 17

I pulled up to the house parked my truck quickly and ran for the door. My foot slipped on some water and I almost ended up in the planter box next to the door.

I unlocked the door with shaking fingers and rushed into the nice warm house. I stamped my feet and rubbed my hands together trying to gain some feeling back.

It took a few minutes for me to warm up before I made my way towards the kitchen. I pulled out the stew mix I bought and hunted up Charlies crock pot.

Washed it when I found it and filled it with the mix . Added some water before I turned it on.

I went into the living room locked my door and went up to my room. I pulled open my trunk leaving the drapes closed. I pulled out several candles a small jar and an assortment of ingredients.

I opened the bag of dragons-blood resin, crushed two pieces and added some of my essential oils. Using the tip of a wooden stylus I wrote Lauren's full name on the small piece of papyrus paper and put it in the jar.

I added a thoroughly gross concoction of broken glass and grave dirt. I added a few other things and sealed the jar. I added two drops of my blood and set the jar aside. I cast a circle of salt around my work space.

I could sweep it up later. I set the candles at each invisible point in my pentacle shaped work space.

I chanted softly to seal the circle then placed my jar in the center of the circle. I started a new chant that asked for what I wanted while making what happened to Lauren and her friends dependent on their actions.

I used the wax from the candles to seal the jar and then I blew out the candles. I wrapped the jar in a red cloth and headed downstairs. walked outside into the woods behind my house dug a hole and buried the jar.

Hopefully by tomorrow my problems with Lauren would likewise be buried. I walked back inside did my homework. Worked on the details on my mural and kept checking on dinner.

Charlie came home right before it was supposed to be dished up.

"How was your day?" he asked

"so, so" I said

I threw the rolls into the oven and set the timer. By the time they were done the stew would be too.

"So no problems?" he said

He sounded drawn and slightly upset by something

"Dad whats wrong?" I asked

Charlie rubbed his eyes and looked completely upset. He flopped down in one of the dinning room chairs and looked at the counter without seeing it.

"They found the Newton kids' body today" said Charlie

He looked up at me. My mouth dropped open in shock and a short sob like sound escaped from my throat. Yeah I thought Mike was a jerk from the first day and he had annoyed the shit out of me .

I sat down numbly in the other chair. I had never wanted the kid dead though.

"how bad was it?" I said softly

He swallowed and rested his head on his hands while he rested his elbows on the table top. He lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bad enough for a closed coffin" said Charlie

I stood up and walked around the table and hugged my dad.

"I had to ask Dr Cullen to examine the body because Gina is just an embalmer she doesn't have any medical knowledge, Hank took that with him last year" said Charlie

He snorted and shook his head. I could remember vaguely who he was talking about. Forks being such a small town everyone knew who the local mortician was about as well as they knew the preacher.

I could guess the Cullen household wasn't going to be too pleasant tonight and I was glad I had said no to visiting tonight. Maybe I could put it off for another few days at least until Charlie was more comfortable.

"Bells I don't want you to go anywhere alone for awhile, ok?" said Charlie

I frowned at him

"What about school?" I said

He sighed

"I think your fairly safe during the day just stick to the main drag and no back roads ok?" he said

"Yeah I know but may I ask why?" I said

"Yeah sure, the Newton kid went to the movies alone and never came home" said Charlie

"So any idea what killed him?" I said

I was willing to guess though with a certain someones appearance lately.

"The doc said it was a wild animal attack" said Charlie

I frowned that definitely wasn't his mo. I wondered if there was another reason the Cullens had followed her around all day. Charlie finished his food and headed for the couch.

I heard the TV start up and Charlies' beer open. I grabbed both our plates scrubbed them and set them in the drainer. I walked upstairs finished my homework. Then checked my wards before going to bed.

The next morning there was frost on the ground. So I wore jeans and a sweater along with some boots. I slipped on the drive and had to go change my pants because I landed in a puddle.

I changed into another pair of jeans and headed for my truck. Charlie usually got up before I did so it was no surprise to find snow chains on my tires.

The snow on the other hand was surprising because it was still only September.

I grabbed my dads old navy pea coat from the front hall closet and locked the front door. I climbed into my truck and fired up the engine.

I let it run while I waited for the heater to warm up the cab. I finally put the truck in reverse and headed for the school.

I stuck to the main street and pulled into the school parking lot a few minutes later than normal.

Edward and his family were just going up the walkway from the parking lot. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of my truck. I started for the walkway and noticed Edward was waiting for me.

I heard the engine before I saw the van. I turned to see Tyler's van skidding across the ice towards me. I would never get out of the way in time if I ran so I dove and rolled for my truck.

I was hoping to use the frame of my truck to hide under. Something slammed into my side and I felt something heavy press me to the pavement. I looked up, Edward was over me.

The van hit his hand and the metal bent. My mouth dropped in shock, that wasn't possible. The van continued forward as if someone was applying the gas not the brake.

I looked up at Tyler and his eyes looked far away and glazed. Like he was in a trance, he didn't even notice his head was bleeding. I knew what that look meant however because I had seen it before.

Tyler may be sitting behind the wheel of that van but he wasn't in control of it. I heard Edward swear beside me and heard the metal of Tyler's van groan again.

He shoved on it and the whole back end of the van slammed into the rear fender of my truck. Internally I moaned for my poor truck and made myself a promise to take out its damage on Monticello's hide in kind.

When the van jolted to a stop Tyler shook his head and I could see he was Tyler again. I turned to look at Edward and he was gone.

I heard yelling and voices .Then the sound of sirens in the distance. I moaned not from pain but from irritation. Thanks to good old Monty I was visiting the hospital again.

"Oh my gawd Bella are you all right!"

"I called an ambulance"

"Miss Swan please stay right there we've already called your father"

I groaned again and a whole slue of questions bombarded me. The ambulance arrived and I was put on a back board. They loaded me into the ambulance and I noticed in irritation Edward wasn't even looked at.

I heard the sirens behind us and knew I had a police escort whether I wanted it or not.

They wheeled me in through the emergency room doors. I heard Charlie's voice and prayed he could get me out of here as swiftly as Renee could.

They obviously weren't very busy because they wheeled Tyler and me straight to an exam room. I heard the nurse asking Charlie a bunch of questions.

"I am so sorry" Tyler apologized again.

The emergency room door swung open and I spotted several curious teenagers staring in the door. I groaned again and sat back. Damn small towns.

I would be willing to bet half the high school was in the waiting room. Man I really missed Phoenix right now. A nurse came around to my left side and started asking me questions.

When she started throwing out questions about pregnancy and my period that was when I started to really pay attention to her.

I answered all of her questions and cringed when she mentioned what tests she was scheduling me for. She was taking my temperature and my blood pressure when Charlie came in.

Tyler started to apologize to him and Charlie cut him off with a

"your never driving again young man"

Tyler looked completely dismayed

"Dad it could have happened to anyone" I said

I really didn't want Tyler paying for something he had no control over. While Charlie talked to the nurse taking my vitals I slipped the thermometer out of my mouth and held it with my teeth.

There was no way she was getting an accurate reading on this thing if I could help it. The door opened again and in walked Dr Cullen. My heartbeat noticeably spiked and Dr Cullen grinned.

The nurse was staring at him so I slipped the meter back in position just as it beeped.

"I'll take over from here Martha" said Dr Cullen

She nodded with her mouth hanging open like a school girl. Not that I blamed her. I could hear Tyler's doctor say something about stitches next to us. Dr Cullen lit up a pen light and shined it in my eyes before I could pull back my secondary lenses. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared.

"Interesting" he said

I watched him write something down.

"When is the last time you've seen a doctor Ms Swan?" said Dr Cullen

I decided to play coy because I wanted to see what he would do.

"this last weekend why?" I said

"Bella!" Charlie chided

But Dr Cullen smirked.

"I meant professionally Ms Swan" said Dr Cullen.

I shrugged honestly I didn't go to doctors that much because I healed extremely fast. So there was usually no need unless I had a broken limb or something.

"Six years ago why?" I said

Dr Cullen raised an eyebrow and then frowned. I had shifted the thermometer in my mouth again because he hadn't taken it out like I thought he would. He must have seen me do it and adjusted it.

"It belongs under your tongue Ms Swan" said Dr Cullen.

Charlie asked him a question and I shifted it again. While I worked on finding something cool enough I could use to drop its temperature. Before he thought I was sick enough to keep overnight.

He glanced back again just as I readjusted it to its correct position.

"Edward said you hit your head pretty hard I'd like to do some tests Ms Swan" said Dr Cullen

Charlie once again answered opposite of what I wanted him to.

"oh I don't think that's necessary I feel fine really I do" I said

I looked at Charlie with a pleading look in my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for them to take an even closer look at me.

There was a reason I avoided healthcare professionals and it was my possible mixed heritage that was the reason. Charlie frowned at me and I almost groaned out loud when he said

"Of course anything you need to make sure she's ok" said Charlie

Dr Cullen sent him off with the nurse to fill out paperwork and I glared at the good doctor. He sighed and took my thermometer out of my mouth.

"You have a bit of a temperature Ms Swan that's not good" said Dr Cullen

"How do you feel, are you in any pain?" he asked

I said no to almost all of his questions. Well except the sexually active questions those I declined to answer completely.

Two orderlies came in and I was wheeled off to ex rays. I could guess how bad those would be. Since I only went to hospitals when I had a major break all the minor ones would probably show.

They wheeled me to a cat scan machine and I reluctantly let them take the scans.

The machine terrified me so I was happy when I was done. I had a bad feeling I would have to do some clean up when it came to these files.

At least if I did it the doctors would still be among the living not so if Monticello did it. I was wheeled into a room and I groaned. A nurse came in a few minutes later and started setting up to take some blood.

She set a gown at the foot of my bed and I waited until she left. Sorry dad but there was no way they were getting any of my blood. I snuck towards the door and peeked out.

The waiting room was half full now. Dr Cullen was down at the end of the hall with his back to the door.

I prayed the nurse would be too enamored of him to notice me leave. I snuck out the door and around the corner. Edward was standing in the hall arguing with two of his siblings. I started to edge past them.

"What are you doing?" said Edwards voice.

I sped up and tried to ignore him jogging up behind me. He grabbed my arm

"Edward let go" I said

"No, where are you going why aren't you in a room does my dad know that your.." he started to say

I cut off the rest of his words with a kiss. He blinked in shock and released my arm in a daze. I turned to flee and ran into Dr Cullen

"Ms Swan I could have sworn you were supposed to be having blood drawn" said Dr Cullen

I pulled myself up tall and tried to not to look guilty. Hard to do when you were I might add.

"I decided to skip that part and go straight to your free to go" I said

I ended my statement with a half heart-ed laugh. Four sets of eyes glared at me.

"Ah there you are" said a woman

"Sorry doctor she must have gotten cold feet" said the nurse

"Not a problem Michelle she is just nervous" said Dr Cullen

He lightly grabbed my arm and I tried not to wince when he did. My arm was sore but I didn't want to stay anymore then I had to.

He led me back to the room and waited while she readied the needles to draw my blood.

I swallowed when I saw the gleaming metal of the needle. Great surgical steel how wonderful now on top of bruising I was going to have burns where ever she put those.

She shoved my sleeve up and gasped.

"Doctor?" she said

I glanced where she was looking. My arm was all bruised up and I could guess why. Dr Cullen leaned closer even though he didn't have to.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said

I shrugged and answered

"Because it didn't hurt" I said

Someone knocked on the door and Dr Cullen put his head out the door.

"Not right now son they're drawing her blood" said Dr Cullen.

My stomach flip flopped when he mentioned my blood and I looked back at the woman. She was pushing up my other sleeve and wrapping a plastic tube around my upper arm.

She rubbed alcohol on my arm . I wondered if I should shield and prevent the blood loss. Or just accept the pain and burn the lab later.

I watched her take the protector off and rub the spot on my arm. Obviously looking for a vein. I saw her frown then suddenly she stabbed down

"A little pinch" she said.

And some burn for the next three days my mind supplied. The needle touched my skin and I yelped. I jumped right off the bed. I landed on my rump on the floor.

It had felt like the needle had been red hot. What the hell, no way was I letting that happen again.

"Okay, miss are you all right?" said the woman

Dr Cullen helped me to stand up and back up on the bed.

"You need to hold real still now please I just need a few vials" said the nurse.

She pulled out another needle because I had knocked the other one on the floor when I jumped. She flipped the arm over and frowned. Cleaned another spot and quickly stabbed the needle in my arm.

This time Dr Cullen held me in place even though I wanted to scream and climb the walls. I watched how many she took despite the pain I was feeling where she stabbed me. I felt dizzy and my arm was on fire.

I sighed in relief when she pulled it out finally. She slapped a band aid over the hole and pronounced me done. She wheeled the cart out of the room and I curled my arm into my chest in a protective gesture.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" said Dr Cullen

I growled at him after she left. He paused by the door and looked at me funny. I leaned back in the bed and tried to calm my racing heart. My arm was throbbing and on fire now

I missed Renee because she would have refused those tests and had me out of here already. The door opened and Edward looked in.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded yes. He moved closer and reached for my hand. I let him take the bruised arm because there was no way I was moving the one with the band aid.


	18. Chapter 18

fire 18

Even if I was irritated with Edward he had saved my life earlier so I could forgive him. Well partially anyways.

"Why did you say I hit my head?" I demanded

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked back

"I asked first" I responded

He chuckled

"What is wrong with your arm?" he asked

I declined to answer that one because he didn't need to know that one either.

"You never answered me" I said

He shrugged

"So I didn't" he said

"I never came any where near the ground and you know it" I said

He nodded as if he already knew that.

"So then why?" I asked

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ok" he said

"I was fine without the hospital visit" I said

I screwed up my face whenever I said hospital and he obviously thought it was funny. I glared at him because I didn't think any of this was funny.

"I did it to thank you and distract you" I responded

He smiled

"Thank me?" he said

I could tell he was trying to play dumb but I knew what I saw.

"For pushing me out of the way of that van and why aren't you here too?" I said

He chuckled again

"I guess its all in who you know" he said with a smile.

I wanted to smack it off his face at that moment. I shifted on the bed.

"So when can I get out of here?" I said

"Tomorrow probably I'm sure dad's going to want to keep you overnight" he said

I leaned back and groaned. My arm fell to my side and pain stabbed through it. Great the arm would be useless until that damn hole healed.

Which would take longer because of the iron content in that needle. He reached for my hand and I jerked it back with a hiss.

"No" I said

My tone harsher than I intended.

"Bella, do you want me to get my father?" he asked

He sounded concerned

"No I want to go home can you go get mine" I said

He frowned

"I don't think that is a good idea plus I think he left already." said Edward

"Do you have a cell phone?" I asked

He nodded yes.

"Can I borrow it?" I said

He looked skeptical

"Please" I said

He frowned but handed over the phone. I waited until he left to dial. Instead of calling Charlie I dialed mom. She would be able to get me out of here.

She was the custodial parent after all. Besides dad probably told her about the accident and I was sure she was coming unglued. She picked up on the second ring.

"Mom?" I said

"Bella?" she replied.

"Where are you baby Charlie said you had some sort of accident" said Renee

"The hospital" I said

I tried to make my voice even but I really wanted out of this place.

"I'll call your father" said Renee

I sighed in relief.

"If he can't get you out tonight will you be ok?" she said

"Yeah I'll have to lock myself in but they took some blood mom" I said

I heard her hiss on the other side of the phone then a string of swear words.

"Ooh that father of yours is going to hear from me" said Renee

She hung up and I knew my mom was about to chew Charlie a new one. I really hated to cause an argument between them but this was necessary.

Edward came back in. He looked apologetic so I assumed the worst.

"Sorry no go they want to keep you overnight, dad's worried about your fever" said Edward.

He looked confused by that fact. I swore under my breath and he looked shocked by the display.

"Did you get through?" he asked

"Yeah I just wanted to reassure my mom I was ok if you get in trouble for the charges blame them on me I'll be happy to pay them" I said

He snorted like the idea offended him. He looked at the gown at the end of my bed.

"You gonna put that on?" he said

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "nope"

He smiled at me a nurse walked in. She looked at me and the gown.

"Miss you need to put that on, son I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she said

I smirked at him and he groaned. He stood up and walked out of the room.

The nurse held out the gown to me.

"Do you need any help?" she asked

"nope I'm fine" I said

I walked into the tiny stall and closed the door. I turned on the water and rinsed the spot. She had taken blood from as soon as I got the band aid off of it.

The wound was already turning black around the edges and blistering. I carefully pealed off the bandage and rinsed the wound. It didn't stop burning but it felt somewhat better.

I was definitely going to scar. I shrugged out of my clothes and slid on the stupid gown. I hated Charlie for this humiliation. I inched my way towards the bed and climbed in. The woman nodded.

She had some sort of stand next to her with bags she was hanging on it. She had some multi- colored caps that looked like they belonged to the tubes.

"Ok dear just sit back and I'll set up your i.v." said the woman

"What is an i.v.?" I said

She looked shocked for a second.

"It stands for intravenous and its these bags, they drip fluids into these tubes and those enter your system through these needles" she said

My eyes went wide and I backed towards the door.

"Now honey there's no need to be nervous" she said

Yeah right lady you won't be burning all night long and there's no telling what the prolonged exposure to that amount of cold iron would cause.

If just one needle made her arm hurt this bad how bad would one in her arm overnight feel. No way in hell, she decided.

"No thanks" I said

She chuckled as if this was actually thought this was funny. I wondered how funny she would think this was after I punched her in the face. She moved towards me to urge me towards the bed.

I dodged her easily and headed out the door again.

This time I didn't care I would run outside like this if I had too. She followed me out and immediately shouted for help. Two security guards and two orderlies heeded her calls.

They rushed me. Bad move dum dums. I thought.

I dodged around the first guard removing his baton as I did so. The first orderly hit the ground as I brought the baton across his face. The second guard tried to grab me from behind.

I spun grabbed his balls and yanked hard.

He dropped with a scream. The second orderly closed and I spun. I kicked him in the face. I had most of my opponents down in minutes but the one that I didn't see was Dr Cullen.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and spun bringing the baton across my assailants face. He didn't even flinch but the baton cracked.

It was Dr Cullen and he was holding a needle. I got dizzy for some reason and I stumbled towards the door. I was still trying to reach the door when my world went black.

I came to with my limbs strapped down by huge leather and cloth restraints. Everything burned my veins were literally on fire. I squirmed hoping I could at least dislodge the needles in my arms.

I heard foot falls and feigned sleep. I heard my dad's voice and Dr Cullens.

"She took out two security guards two orderlies and one resident before we got her sedated Charlie are you sure you want to take her home?" said Dr Cullen

Charlie laughed I grinned at the sound.

"Yeah her mom's a bit upset she's even here and she'll feed me my balls if I leave her here over night" said Charlie

"Chief swan I know your wife is concerned for Isabella but I really think it is best we keep her until tomorrow morning" said Dr Cullen

"Well if you say so" said Charlie

My eyes flew open in horror and I wanted to smack Dr Cullen hard. I heard Charlie's footfalls retreat. Then my door opened.

"You're awake?" he said

As if he was shocked by the thought.

"Why did you tell my dad that?" I said

Dr Cullen leaned over and checked my iv lines.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"fine" I said

Like I was going to tell anyone here what I was really feeling. He examined the bruises on one arm and clucked about something. He was frowning when he looked over the i v needles.

"It still doesn't hurt?" he said.

"No" I said

He opened his chart.

"You broke his jaw you know and the other two had to be admitted" said Dr Cullen

I guess he expected me to show some remorse. Sorry not up to it doc. When I didn't respond he frowned at me.

"Your father will be able to check you out tomorrow" he said

He closed the chart with a click and walked out the door.

"Try to get some sleep" he said

Then he closed the door. I couldn't of course the burning was giving me a headache and I would gladly trade places with the guy whose jaw I broke. Just so this pain would stop.

I worried at the restraints most of the night and stared at the ceiling until morning.

I was awake when the nurse came to change my bag. I was too pissed still to say anything to her polite inquiries. The doctor for the morning shift came in an hour later.

"Well my dear it seems you caused quite a stir last night" said the doctor.

I glared at him and waited until he said something I wanted to hear.

"So any ringing sounds, headaches, blurred vision, urge to vomit?" he asked

"No, none of them"I said

"Ok that's good, your fever seems to have broken which is also good" he said

I frowned maybe for a human that was good but not for me. That was a sign I was being poisoned. Well that was just great.

"So does that mean I get to go home?" I said

"Yep I'll have them call your dad" he said

He started for the door.

"Ah doc?" I said

Indicating the restraints with a pointed finger and a head nod.

"Oh yeah I'll have someone undo those in just a minute" said the doctor.

Then the doctor left the room . I sank back in the pillow and stared at the ceiling again. It was going to take my body weeks to purge these poisons from my system.

Maybe I could persuade mom to spring for a trip to Jacksonville. I was beginning to regret my choice to come stay with Charlie.

I definitely would be sleeping for a few hours or days. One of the nurses came in an hour later with my food and unstrapped me. She set the tray down and left.

I waited until I heard her footfalls retreat and used my free hand to remove my iv needles. I sighed in relief when the burn dropped off some. I ate the nasty food because I knew I would be tossing it up later.

A few hours later Charlie showed up and he waited for the doc to sign me out. I could tell by he look on his face he wanted to chew me out big time.

I would let him and then clue him in on why I hated hospitals. Finally the doctor signed those papers. He handed my father a stack of papers with symptoms to bring me back for.

Charlie set them on my lap as another resident or RN wheeled me out to the cruiser. I was reading over the symptoms while he drove us home. He pulled in the drive way and I got out.

My steps were shaky and Charlie tried to help me. I was determined not to give in to the nausea because it was listed on that damn paper.

I never wanted to go back there even if i was dying.

I sat down at the table and munched on some crackers and juice.

"I called you out sick for the rest of the week" said Charlie

"thank you" I said

He sighed and I readied myself.

"What were you thinking Bells?" he said

I frowned what was I thinking? Oh I don't know? Maybe that these stupid humans were likely to kill me by accident before they actually helped me.

"I wasn't I panicked ok" I said

I burst into perfectly timed tears. Even though I actually hadn't timed them.

"I'm sorry dad but I just had a near death experience and then I was being forced to stay in the one place that scares me more than a graveyard" I said

Charlie looked uncomfortable and patted my back.

"Its ok bells why don't you go get some sleep I'll go get us lunch in a little bit." he said

I nodded and made my way upstairs. I laid down like he said and waited until I heard him drive away. I headed for the shower. I turned it on and climbed inside.

Then I promptly emptied my stomach until it cramped. I made sure it was rinsed down the drain the I scrubbed myself down. The bruises still hadn't healed but i assumed that was because of the iron from the iv.

I shuddered what an innocuous name for something that could double as a torture device for one of us. Maybe I should pick one up for Monticello? I headed back to my room and put on some sweats.

I eyed the wounds and noticed the black was starting to fade somewhat. I moved closer to my mirror and examined my neck. I had a black spot with a blister next to it where he had stuck me.

"Great its going to scar" I mumbled

"Bells lunch" said Charlie

I made my way down stairs and dug out a plastic fork. I wasn't even going to trust those cheap tin forks Charlie had as silverware.

Lunch was Mexican food and I ate everything in the Styrofoam container.


	19. Chapter 19

fire 19

After eating like a damn pig. I made my way back upstairs and laid down on my bed. I drifted off to sleep and was woken up a few hours later. Charlie made me a hot pocket for dinner and I gratefully scarfed it down.

He tucked me back into bed just like a little girl and I drifted off again. I heard him call Renee and tell her I was home. He promised to have me call her tomorrow.

I drifted back out and woke up the next morning. Everything still ached and both arms were sporting bruises now. My arm sported a huge black and red burn like mark.

So did my neck. Charlie left me with the phone and instructions to call him if I needed anything. I assured him I would be fine.

I heard him drive away and drifted back to sleep again. I was awakened by my stomach rumbling. So I climbed out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs.

I managed to pour myself a bowl of cereal and ate it. The phone rang and I didn't feel like hobbling over to answer it. So I let the machine get it.

I turned out to be doctor Cullen. So I just listened to the message. Mostly it was about his concern for me. I was tempted to answer and ask him how his cheek was.

I rinsed out my bowl and headed upstairs. My arms hurt to move them so I needed some pain killers. I dug through my foot locker and found my aspen tea bags.

I walked downstairs and heated some water in the microwave. Set the bag in and looked for the honey. Dr Cullen called again while I was looking for the honey.

I growled under my breath and decided to answer him finally when he rang again mid sip on my tea.

"Yes?" I said

I deliberately tried to sound tired and irritable.

"Bella?" said Dr Cullen

"What's up doc?" I said

I was trying not to giggle at the absurdity of that statement.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked

"Much better after some much needed sleep" I replied.

Some absurd part of me wanted to be malicious and remind him that I hadn't slept last night at all.

I could almost see the look on his face and wondered if he was as dismayed as he sounded.

"I'm glad you could finally get some sleep, I was hoping to speak to your father" he said "You should try the station" I said.

"I think I will, Ms swan?" he said

I waited because he obviously had more to say.

"May I ask you something?" he said

I took a sip of my tea.

"yes sure go ahead" I said

"why did you react that way?" he said

I wanted to scream at him because it hurt that's why but I didn't.

"Hospitals freak me out" I answered

It was reasonably true to be honest hospitals did in fact freak me out. Mostly because they had almost killed mom on two occasions and myself on three.

It was the sole reason my mom usually used her gift on me. Even though it left her so drained she couldn't stand up after-wards.

"Why?" he said

I could tell he was confused so I enlightened him as well as I could without going into detail.

"They've almost killed me a few times" I said

The startled sounding "Oh!" i received. More than conveyed his understanding.

"Thank you Bella for your understanding it will help me diffuse this situation" said Dr Cullen

"Defuse what situation?" I said.

He sighed and I could almost picture him pinching his nose when he was stressed like Edward did.

"The intern wanted to press charges but I'm trying to talk him out of it, now that I know why you freaked out so badly I will be able to hopefully calm him down " said Dr Cullen

I abruptly felt bad for wanting to tease him about hurting him.

"thanks Doc and for what its worth I'm sorry I hit you" I said

His response was startled silence as if he hadn't expected me to remember what I did.

"That's all right no harm done" he said at last

"Would you.." he said

"Tell Charlie you called?" I said

"Yes and I was wondering if you would be up to some company later" he said

I froze I didn't really want him to see the damage last night had done.

"Perhaps later in the week Charlie wants to spend some time with me if you get my meaning" I said

I was rewarded with a soft chuckle.

"Yes I do you have a wonderful evening Isabella" he said

I started to open my mouth to thank Edward again but the line clicked dead before I could open my mouth.

I ran my hand through my hair and started to put the phone back in its cradle. It rang again before I set it down. This time it was Billy on the line.

"oh hi Billy Charlie's at work" I said

"I know he asked me to call and check on you" said Billy

"Oh, ok" I said

"So how are you doing?" he asked

"Great all things considered" I said

I heard a pause on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I heard what happened glad your all right" said Billy

"yeah me too" I said

Odd I got the feeling Billy was happy I had been saved but not by who.

"Yeah I'm really glad that Cullen kid was around or else I would be bleeding all over the pavement" I said

Ok so I was fishing but I knew about the wolves already so I assumed they would know what the Cullens were right?

I heard the sharp intake of his breath and knew I hit the nerve.

"Bleeding's the last thing you want to do around them" said Billy

"Gotcha" I replied

Yes I did really get him. He had just eliminated the more benign species off the list I was forming. Now all I had to do was narrow it down some.

"Are you guys stopping by this weekend?" I said

"Yeah Friday night's the game why?" said Billy

"Oh nothing just deciding what to buy for snacks" i said

"Well tell your dad I'm supplying the beer this time he always gets it and its time I got it for once." said Billy

The playfulness was back in his tone and I was glad. Billy was much too serious for his own good.

Hopefully I could wheedle some info out of Billy when they ran out of the first six pack. Or lure his son away for a little chat in the woods.

"Ok I'll make sure to hide his beer money so he can't buy any" I said

Billy chuckled

"I guess we'll see you then?" said Billy

I hung up my end and headed for the stairs. The phone rang again. This time it was Tyler. so much for sleeping for the rest of the day.

"Yes?" I said

"Bella, first let me say.." he started to say and I cut him off.

"Sorry?" I said

"Ah yeah I just thought since you weren't at school today that you might like to go to La Push with us" said Tyler

I started to say no because honestly I wasn't up to it but I also need info. Plus Jake lived in La Push.

"Yeah sure let me just call my dad" I said

I hung up on him and dialed my dad. He did say I wasn't to spend to much time alone. He answered on the third ring and I briefly outlined the invitation.

He readily agreed without much prompting so I hung up and called Tyler back.

"Ok we'll swing by and pick you up" said Tyler

I wondered if this was such a good idea the boy had nearly killed me while in a trance earlier in the week. I had told dad that Angela was picking me up.

I would have to arrange for her to drop me back off so dad wouldn't see me in a car with Tyler driving.

Yeah that would be hard to explain. After I hung up I went upstairs and changed clothes. Pulling on one of my long sleeved shirts and a pair of faded jeans.

I didn't feel like going all out tonight. I was just going to be relaxing with friends and hopefully solving a mystery. Three hours later a car honked and I rushed out the door.

Tyler was driving a white four door Toyota. I frowned then remembered he had damaged his van.

I caught a quick glimpse of memory before my thoughts were interrupted by Eric.

"hey swan your one tough bycth up and about after nearly dying then thrashing the hospital" said Eric

I laughed i hadn't really trashed it did I?

"I didn't really do that much damage" I said

"Oh hell yeah you did , my mom's a nurse there said you broke ones jaw and knocked out at least one tooth there was blood everywhere" said Lauren Mallory

My mind drifted back with those words.

"Blood everywhere"

My memory was as clear as crystal when I wanted it to be. The phrase repeated again and I realized what I was seeing. Or maybe it was not seeing.

Edward was gone when I started to go ballistic.

In matter of fact the only Cullen there had been the doctor. I frowned that was odd. why would they flee they weren't in any danger.

Unless the blood somehow offended them.

"Hey Bella you getting in?" said Eric

I snapped back to my senses and climbed in the back seat. I put my seat belt on and drifted back to my thoughts.

Maybe it hadn't offended them, what if it excited them. A shudder ran down my spine and I shook it off.

"You ok Bella?" said Angela

"Yeah just a chill" I said


	20. Chapter 20

Fire 20

The ride to La Push was very dull but I tried to act interested at least. Lauren and Jessica filled me in on all the stuff I missed. Though I had a feeling Lauren was leaving stuff out deliberately.

The Cullens had been absent again today and Angela filled me in about there hiking trips.

I added those excursions to the list and decided to pick up some books about local legends. Billy seemed to have a strong dislike for the Cullens and Jake had said they weren't welcome on tribal land.

At the time he had said it was because they had done something to piss off the tribe.

He had alluded to it being some sort of long standing feud. Which was impossible since the Cullens had only moved here recently two years ago to be exact.

Unless they had been here a long time ago, which would certainly make sense if they were something supernatural. Since most everything in the supernatural world aged a lot slower than humans.

A group of beautiful people who never aged would stand out wouldn't it. I decided to use my free time this week digging up information.

We pulled up to the beach and I noticed several teens were already dragging driftwood into a circle.

We all piled out of the car. The girls paired up with the guys all except Jessica. She looked completely miserable and I could guess she was missing Mike.

She had confessed to having feelings for him in my first week of school and I had seized at the chance to redirect his budding crush towards someone who was a little bit less dangerous than me.

Though I was beginning to wonder if I was still the less dangerous thing in the area or not.

I was definitely wondering if Mike would still be with us if I had chosen to stay in Phoenix.

"I miss him so much" said Jessica.

She ended the statement with a sigh and I felt instantly guilty. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and almost sighed when I saw a beautiful group of distractions heading our way.

Maybe I could get Jessica moving forward and away from this sense of loss. I spotted one in the center and my mouth dropped open in shock. Was it just me or did Jake get taller?

"Bella?" he said

I came forward without answering him and hugged him. He was a welcome reprieve from Jessica and the guilt I was feeling over mike's untimely demise.

One of the other boys was staring at Jessica in open mouthed awe.

"hey Jake can we talk" I said

"Yeah sure want to walk with me?" he said

I nodded and threaded my arm through his. I let him lead me down the beach and away from our friends.

"So what's on your mind Bella?" said Jacob

I swallowed unsure how I was going to answer that question.

"You remember when my mom was here last?" I said

He nodded and frowned at me. His sister almost hadn't made it and neither had her mate.

"Yeah so?" he said

The tone was wary.

"You remember all those stories billy told her that night?" I said

He looked vaguely confused.

"Yeah but those are old tribal legends myths even you can't seriously believe them do you?" said Jake

I saw the scoffing disbelief in his eyes. Why would people never believe in the supernatural until it stares them in the face?

"Maybe" I said

"Bells those were kids stories meant to keep us from staying up too late or wandering off" said Jake

I nodded yeah some of them were but I knew better that some of them were indeed true. A part of me hoped Jake would be able to hang on to his naive little world where monsters didn't exist.

At least one of us should be given that option.

"What I wanted to know was the rest of them Renee cut him off when it was really starting to get good" I said

Jake laughed at my request. Up and laughed, oh how irritating boys could be.

"So you want me to tell you spooky stories?" he said.

I nodded yes. I had a feeling I knew the answer to the question that was the Cullens. I just needed to realize it. Jake sighed and began reiterating all of the old tales his father had taught him.

It wasn't until he got to the legend of the Spaniard and the story of the third wife that I knew what I had been seeking.

The cold ones of course, but what exactly were the cold ones. I asked Jake and received a shrug for my question.

I decided to focus my research on that aspect of the story because I was sure that was the answer I was looking for.

Now all I had to do was answer the questions my answer posed. I heard voices coming our way and saw one of Jake's friends walking arm and arm with Jessica. I smiled at the sight.

Jake shook his head and said "Embry" under his breath.

"we should start back before I give you a reputation for something that didn't happen" said Jake

He sounded disappointed by that fact and I grinned. man this man child had it bad. I nodded and took Jake's hand as we walked back.

"So I was wondering if you would rather catch a movie Friday then hang out and listen to the old men yell at the TV?" said Jake

I chuckled picturing Charlie and Billy doing just that.

"yeah I probably should move anything they can throw just in case" I said.

I was just about to agree to his idea when a memory inserted itself in my minds eye. It was Edward and I at the mall In it I was agreeing to go to the movies with him already.

"oh shit!" I said

I had completely forgotten all about Edward and our plans for that evening. Jake looked completely down trodden.

"I'm sorry I already made plans can we do it another time?" I said

I truly did want to spend time with him but on a friend level. Edward remained to be seen. I honestly didn't want to get any closer to him until I knew for certain what I was dealing with.

Jake seemed to take my explanation for what it was and not freak out.

"But I'll still see you on Friday because you and Billy are coming over right?" I said

He nodded yes and seemed to light up the night with his smile. I couldn't help but grin back. He was infectious that way I guess.

"Yeah I guess" he said

We rounded a group of boulders and joined the others around the fire. Jake sat next to me and I leaned against him to look up at the stars.

It was such a beautiful night and I was truly thankful I was still here to see it.

The evening wound down about four hours after it started and fortunately Tyler let Angela drive because he had snuck a few beers from his house.

Angela was sober so she drove. When we pulled up to my house to drop me off I was more than grateful Tyler had brought those beers.

My dad was watching out the window as I unlocked our door and made my way inside.

"Was that Tyler I saw in the car?" said Charlie

It was all I could do not to groan at him. The boy really hadn't done anything wrong.

"yeah they invited him why?" I said

Charlie shook his head and drew the curtains completely closed. There was an open box of pizza on the table so I leaned over to grab a piece.

Charlie was staring at my wrist with wide eyes and I looked at them to see why.

They were an angry mottled purple with red welts in the center. It must have happened when I was trying to get free of those damn restraints.

I crossed my arms picked up a piece of pizza anyways and headed for the kitchen.

Opened the fridge grabbed a soda. Set my pizza on the counter and opened my soda. Picked it up again and walked back into the living room.

"Dr Cullen called" said Charlie

He was sitting on the couch again and flipping through channels.

"Yeah?" I said

"He talked that boy out of pressing charges" said Charlie

I nodded yes.

"Good, remind me to thank him" I said

I finished my pizza slice and grabbed another.

"Dad I'm going to go work on research for an assignment" I said

"Oh okay,oh speaking of assignments Dr Cullen said he would have Edward drop off your assignments" said Charlie

I grinned that was just ironically perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

fire 21

I ascended the stairs entered my room and closed my door. I turned on my computer and waited for the ancient thing to warm up. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my science notebook.

I set it on the desk next to me along with my notepad and a pencil. The computer was finally done so I opened the browser. I typed in cold ones into the search engine and hit the find button.

A few minutes later a few entries came up . One of them as an excerpt from a book. I wrote down the book title and author's name. I would check the local book stores for that later.

I was stymied by the lack of information. It all kept leading back to vampires. So I wrote that down along with some random clues that were on this conspiracy site.

The questions were oddly marked, so you think your dating a vampire. I thought it was seriously funny until I started actually checking off positive answers to some of the questions.

Unnerved I closed out that site but added to my favorites for some reason.

Out of some weird reflex I typed in Forks hospital. The browser came back with the entry quickly and I opened their homepage.

I skimmed through their home page until I saw the staff button. I clicked on it and scrolled down the list of doctors name until I found Carlisle's name.

I clicked on it and read the impressive list of his accomplishments.

I wrote down the name of his Alma mater and his former position at another hospital.

I entered his former employers name first and still found his name on the website but a different school was listed. I wrote that down as well.

Then I went on the first school's website. I entered Cullen into the sites search engine and waited.

A whole slue of entries popped up. Donations and graduation photos. I clicked on the photos. There were four different graduation photos that caught my eye.

Carlisle was in each one and they were from four different graduating classes. I barely contained the urge to clap in my excitement. I printed the photos and took note of the years. Then I did a little math.

If they were really him he would be about one hundred and thirty years old. The oldest picture was dated in nineteen o seven. I typed in the other school and looked for the same entry.

Carlisle had apparently attended that school five times in the past century some of the older photos were hard to make out so I saved them to my photos because I doubted they would print well.

My mind was whirling if I was correct in my assumptions Carlisle had been practicing medicine for at least two centuries. I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

"I guess Charlie wasn't kidding about the experience part of his defense of Carlisle" I muttered

If only he knew how right he had been. My wrist itched so I rubbed it then froze. If he had been practicing so long did he recognize what I was? My heart started beating faster in rising panic.

Charlie knocked on the door and I jumped with a yelp.

"Bells?" he said

I closed the browser quickly as my door creaked open.

"You ok bell?" said Charlie

"Yeah you startled me that's all I was so into what I was doing I guess I didn't hear you" I said

He nodded then he ran his hand through his hair and then rested it on the back of his neck.

"Well ok I'm hitting the hay got an early day tomorrow you try not to stay up too late you hear?"he said

I nodded

"All right dad I'm just going to finish this up then hit the sack" I said

He nodded and wished me good night. I waited until he was gone before I went back to what I was doing. I decided to forgo my current search when an add popped up that interested me.

I clicked on it and a web page opened. It was for one of those people search sites.

I read over the packages and decided to use my bank card to buy some information. I chose the one that said property records and adoption records.

I typed in Carlisle's name and clicked send. It took awhile to come back with all the records and when I saw how many hits the search yielded I paid the forty bucks for the rest of the information.

I printed out the page with all their properties listed. Some of which hadn't changed hands in over sixty years. I was shocked that they were still listed in his name.

Whatever he was he better start covering his tracks better. As a lark I put in Edwards name then Rosalie's, Jasper and the rest.

They all owned properties all over north America, Canada, Alaska and even in Europe. Carlisle actually had an island he named isle Esme. I thought that was completely romantic but also way over the top.

If what I was seeing was true why would Carlisle even bother working. I also had proven my point not only was there no way they could be human.

Not with these records. I went over them again and frowned. There was one record that was missing however that could blow there whole cover out of the water.

There were no adoption records and according to a newspaper article for nineteen twenty three. Rosalie Hale was dead . So was her fiancee at the time a Mr Royce King but he did die a year after her disappearance.

I didn't know what the others names had been originally so I couldn't look them up but I was pretty sure the photo in the paper was Rosalie. This was rapidly becoming a surreal nightmare

I looked over the photos again and couldn't help but stare at one. I froze in shock when I recognized what I was seeing. One row over from Carlisle was Edward and he was wearing a cap and gown too.

I stared in shock as I reread the date. I sat back in my chair and my mouth fell open. The date was class of 1945 which would make Edward a very old, old man.

I struggled to wrap my mind around what I was seeing in black and white. Unfortunately logic couldn't argue with the facts staring me in the face.

I was completely floored by what I had learned. Yeah I wanted to solve the mystery but this was unreal. I ran my hand down my face and rested my hand over my mouth.

"holy shit" I said softly.

I shook my head then after I saved the site I closed down my computer. I picked up the papers I had printed and stared at them. Now all I had to do was figure out exactly what they were.

As I looked at the papers I wondered what i was going to do with the information.

As I held the papers in my hands I wondered what they would do if they knew I had this information. A cold shiver went down my spine and I opened my trunk.

I lifted the false bottom then stowed the papers and photos. I lowered the bottom back in place. re-stacked what was on top of it. I closed and locked my trunk.

Then stripped for bed. I dosed the light and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Angela called. Her and Jessica were planning to go into Port Angeles and get costumes for the Halloween dance. She invited me to go with them.

I usually avoided dances like the plague but it would give me a chance to get those books. So I agreed. They said they would pick me up after school.

I finished my lunch and watched some TV. About one o clock I went upstairs showered. not that I needed to because it was raining again today.

I dressed warmly in one of my more comfortable outfits and waited for Angela. Half an hour later Angela's Volkswagen pulled up outside and honked.

I locked my front door after leaving a note for Charlie saying I was doing some shopping with Angela for dance clothes.

I took my cell phone with me and grabbed one of my small purses. I walked as quickly as i could down my front steps. I got in the back seat when Jessica got out and leaned the seat forward.

I put on my seat-belt while they chatted about everything else again. Jessica was gushing about someone named Embry and I vaguely remembered Jake mentioning his name.

She was disappointed he wouldn't be able to attend our dance because he went to school on the reservation. The drive to Port Angeles was fun and I was starting to miss my friends at school.

"Edward was looking for you today" said Jessica

She sounded happy about it instead of catty. I was glad she was into Embry now because she had gotten quite jealous on my first days when she thought I was interested in Mike.

I think she still was because I had somehow managed to catch Edward Cullens attention.

"So what gives with him anyways I thought he had a girlfriend?" said Angela

I shrugged, ok so I had made a girl up for him but it was because I had gotten him labeled as gay on my first day here.

"Maybe he broke up with her who knows" I said

Jessica turned to look at me.

"You mean you didn't ask?' she said

She sounded shocked.

"Well no at the moment we're just friends" I said

We weren't officially dating yet and honestly I wasn't sure if I was going to date him given he was probably about the same age as Monticello. They didn't seem to get the hint however.

"Oh you see he is shy" said Angela.

She pointed it out as if she knew all along.

"Well then she'll just have to get his attention." said Jessica.

There was something about the way she said that, that for some reason had me scared. We pulled into town and Angela parked in front of the party supply store.

I followed them in and had to tell them no on several very skimpy costume ideas.

I finally decided to just pick something before they did for me. I quickly took it to the front after verifying I had the right size and paid for it.

The girls were still deciding so I told them I'd meet them for dinner at the cafe around the corner. I ducked out of the store before they could protest and headed for the bookstore.

I dug through the shelves for the books I was looking for. Bought the ones they had and started back towards the costume shop. It was dark and the street lamps provided very little light.

I couldn't help thinking this was like a scene out of a horror movie.

I heard footfalls behind me and sped up. A huge guy stepped out of the shadows behind me. I moved faster heading for an alleyway that led to a better lit street.

Another guy stepped out of the shadows in front of me.

I turned and headed in the opposite direction. A smaller more rational part of my brain realized I was being herded like a sheep.

My internal warnings were screaming at me to run but I had no where to go.

I stopped and wheeled around. I was in some sort of parking lot behind some warehouses.

I was convinced I was about to die. My fight or flight instincts were already kicking into gear. unfortunately there was no where for me to go. So fight it was.

I set my bags down at my feet and took a fighters stance. If I was going to die some of them were going with me.

"Hey baby we just want to show you a good time, don't be like that" said one of the guys. One was holding a baseball bat, one a chain and the other two were bare knuckled.

I felt the first one move before I saw him and just reacted to him.

I brought my elbow back hard into his rib cage. I heard him grunt and swear.

"Bitch your gonna pay for that" said the guy

By his voice I figured out he was right behind me. I felt his hand touch my ass and slammed my head backward into his. He screamed and fell down clutching his nose.

His friends started to close as he screamed and clutched his nose.

The guy with the bat moved forward and swung. I dove to the payment just as his friend stood up. Guy with the bat hit him full on in the jaw.

While he swung the bat I slammed the heel of my hand into the side of bat guys' knee. He screamed and went down hopefully with a dislocated knee.

Bare fist and chain closed on me. Chain swung and I rolled. I vaguely heard the roar of an engine coming our way. Chain swung and I rolled out of the way.

Bare fist bare chested guy grabbed me from behind and locked my arms to my side.

Chain guy laughed and closed lowering his weapon. I wrapped my legs around chain guys neck. I locked my legs in place and squeezed.

He fought to get free while his friend held me up off the ground.

A silver car pulled up blinding me with its headlights. A second later I was on the ground and the two guys were gone.

"Get in the car" said a familiar voice.

I grabbed my bags and purse and jumped in the car. I locked my door and waited. A second later Edward climbed in the car. He threw the car in reverse and squealed the tires as he pulled away.

The guys were gone when I looked back.

"Why didn't you run?" he said.


	22. Chapter 22

Fire 22

I turned towards my rescuer and stared in shock. His face or at least his chin had what looked like blood on it. then the metallic smell hit me and I realized it was blood. I barely contained the urge to hurl.

"Pull over!" I said.

He looked confused for a second then sad for some reason. he pulled to the side of the road and I flung my door open. we were in a park but I barely registered that fact.

I bent over and emptied the contents of my stomach on the ground. He just stood there and watched me. he paced slightly and I could tell he was on edge. I was shaking in shock I guessed.

"Are you all right?" he asked

His voice sounded concerned.

"Yeah just give me a moment ok" I said

He nodded and waited for me to compose myself. I finally stopped hurling and looked up at him. The moonlight was filtering through the trees behind him.

It made his skin glow like some sort of dark god, but the blood on his chin confirmed he was something darker.

For some reason that stupid conspiracy site popped into my head . I stood slowly and stared at Edward closer. He nervously shifted under my gaze.

He must have seen where I was looking and raised his hand to his chin. He wiped some of the blood off and stared at it. His gaze tracked back to mine.

"Don't be frightened I would never hurt you" he said.

I frowned at him, did he think I was going to run away from him. Instead of moving away from him I closed the distance. He stiffened in shock and eyed me warily.

I brought my hand up to touch his cheek. He stepped back.

"please don't" he said.

He turned his head away from me as if he was ashamed of what he did. Something in me rebelled at that thought. What ever he was he shouldn't be ashamed of it.

"That's twice now" I said.

He looked up again and once again seemed confused.

"That you've saved my life" I clarified.

He looked shocked still.

"At least this time your sticking around long enough to let me thank you" I said.

He smiled wanly but didn't move closer.

"you aren't frightened of me?" he said

He sounded completely shocked.

"I've met scarier things than you" I replied.

His eyebrows drew together in a dismayed expression.

"But you really should wash your face and change your shirt" I said

He blinked in shock.

"aren't you even going to ask what happened to your assailants?" he said

I shook my head no.

"i would guess they aren't in the land of the living any longer"I said.

He turned away looking guilty again. He didn't speak for a long time.

"You have no idea what they intended to do to you, so many vile thoughts" he said

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Vile thoughts?" I questioned.

That made no sense how would he know what they were thinking?

"yes vile they wanted to do so many horrible things to you things they've done before I might add they didn't deserve to live" he said.

He had begun pacing and I was worried about him. He seemed so upset. So I acted on instinct and wrapped my arms around him.

I didn't care that his shirt had blood all over it or that he just admitted to murdering someone.

All I cared about was that he had fought for me, to save me. Yeah I ordinarily could have handled most threats but I had to admit I was losing that fight.

If he hadn't shown up I would have been dead or worse.

"Bella?" he said

He sounded shocked and nervous for some reason.

"Please let go" he said.

He said it softly like he was holding his breath or something. I looked up at him with my arms still locked around his waist. He looked down at me and I could swear his eyes were red.

"Bella please your too tempting" he whispered.

I grinned at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Tempting huh tempting to do what?" I said.

I was still grinning when I said it. He looked shocked again and I almost laughed at him. he was so absolutely adorable with that confused expression on his face.

"Eat you" he said.

"Umm ok but only if its in a good way" I said

He looked embarrassed, I swear he would be blushing if he could.

"Ah its not I'm afraid" he said

His tone had gone from warning to wistful. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek. he closed his eyes for a second and i stood on my tiptoes.

I touched my lips to his and his eyes flew open. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back.

"Are you crazy?" he said

I rocked back on my heels completely offended by his tone.

"No, i was only thanking you" I said

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Well then wait until I clean up, gawd that's disgusting" he said

That made my anger flare. What was with this guy one minute he's nice then he's an asshole.

"Are you bi-polar?" I said

He glared at me and looked shocked by the question

"Excuse me" he said

"You heard me" I said

I turned on my heels and started walking back towards the main street.

"where are you going?" he said

He had jogged up behind me and was walking right next to me now. When I didn't answer he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

I hissed in pain and glared at him in full on fury. He loosened his grip but didn't let go of my arm.

"Back to my friends" I answered.

He shook his head as if he thought something was funny.

"Looking like an extra in a horror flick?" he said

his tone was teasing and he was wearing a grin. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ditto" I said

I looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. He started laughing at me.

"your not the least bit bothered are you?" he said

I shook my head no. Honestly the vomiting earlier had been fear based not gore based.

"Gore doesn't bother me almost dying twice in one week does" I said

He stopped laughing and looked at me funny.

"you really are a danger magnet aren't you?" he said

I rolled my eyes at him.

why do all men have to act like children.

"apparently" i said

he shook his head sideways

"c'mon i have some shirts in my trunk" he said

We walked back towards the car. He dug out two t shirts and we walked into the public restrooms. I quickly pulled off my top and slid on the new one.

The bathroom was freezing and the stall door didn't want to stay closed. I hurried outside to find Edward was already done changing clothes.

He had even changed his pants too. My mouth dropped open in shock. Edward in skintight jeans should be illegal. It was just too damn distracting to the female population as a whole.

I all but moaned when I saw him. Damn I think I'm in love or at the very least horny. Black skintight jeans with just enough give to draw your attention to places that make a girl think very naughty thoughts.

Topped by a black t- shirt that hugged him like it was poured on.

I was so going to have to change my sheets in the morning. He looked me up and down. his eyes lingered on my chest for a few seconds.

"You look good in blue" he said.

The way he said that sent a trill up my spine and I swear I felt light headed. He moved closer to me in less time than it takes to blink.

"C'mon lets get you back to your friends before they call out the national guard" said Edward.

He took my hand and we started walking back towards the car. We passed under a street light and suddenly he paused. He pulled me back and tilted my arm up towards his face.

"How did this happen?" he said

I looked where he was gazing and groaned.

"At the hospital its where they put the iv in" I said

He took my other hand and examined my arms. The feather light touch of his cool fingers was soothing.

"And this?" he said

"Where they drew blood" I said

I tilted my head sideways and he brushed my hair away from my neck

"And this?" he said

"Where Carlisle injected the sedative to knock me out" I said

He growled . I stopped looking at my feet and looked at him. He looked mad again and for some insane reason I thought he might actually hurt his father.

"Edward I'm fine they're healing" I said

He brushed his finger over the top of the iv site.

"You should let my father look at them they could be infected" he said

I reluctantly agreed just to get him to stop dwelling on them.

"He really had to knock you out?" he said

He was smirking at me again.

"yes hospitals terrify me" I said

He stopped acting like he was going to laugh and actually looked upset by something. he suddenly put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He buried his head in my hair.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

I blinked in shock and tried to breathe. Edward smelt divine like baking cookies and hazelnut coffee. My stomach growled and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"Sorry for what?"I said.

I desperately needed a distraction before I jumped this guy right here. Man I was turned on, wholly shit where did that come from?

"For forcing you to stay the night in one, I was just concerned can you forgive me" he said

He smiled at me and I was dazzled. I mean completely entranced by his beauty. Can a guy be beautiful? I met Edwards eyes and swallowed nervously.

At the moment I could forgive him for chewing off my arm.

I nodded and he smiled at me. I got the feeling he was doing this on purpose but I couldn't prove it. We reached the car and he held open the car door for me.

"My hand isn't broken you know" I said

He chuckled and waited for me to get in. I sighed and climbed in the car. He closed the door and in a flash was in the drivers seat. My mouth dropped open in shock I hadn't even seen the door open.

He saw my shocked expression and chuckled at me until I glared at him. He held up his hands as if asking for mercy. I grumbled under my breath about damn men being entirely too cute for their own good.

"Oh really" he said

I narrowed my eyes at him. I rubbed my arms because the temperature change from outside to the car made the shorter sleeves on this shirt that much more noticeable. He dropped a jean jacket on my lap.

"Here put it on I don't really need it" he said

I looked over at him and eyed his arms. Not a goose bump on them. They weren't even discolored by the cold. I shivered again and put on the jacket. It was cool as if it had been in the car for awhile.

Which was odd because it obviously matched his jeans. Did he never wear it?

"how did you know we were going to be in Port Angeles?" I said


	23. Chapter 23

Fire 23

He was silent for entirely too long. He fiddled with the radio and tried to look like the traffic was especially intense.

"Edward?' I said.

"Do you like oldies?" he asked

He obviously was trying to change the subject.

"Edward Cullen are you stalking me?" I said

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He tried ignoring me and humming along with the radio. So I turned it off.

"Stop avoiding the question and answer it" I demanded.

He sighed and ran one hand through his hair.

"Would it offend you if I say yes" he asked

His voice was hesitant as if he expected me to yell at him or something.

"That depends" I said.

I really wanted to know what he was planning. Did he know I was researching them? Or was he some sort of psycho. I thought briefly about the blood on his chin earlier and decided to just keep that as a possibility.

"On what?" he said

He sounded nervous for some reason.

" On why you were doing it" I said

He pursed his lips and I could swear I could see the gears turning in his head.

"I wanted to protect you" he said

I narrowed my eyes to want to protect someone implies that you know there being threatened.

"Why?" I said

"Because.." he paused

"Because I.." he said

I raised an eyebrow and he frowned. He turned back towards the window. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Have you ever met someone you just were drawn to?" he asked

I frowned and looked at the glove compartment like it was suddenly intensely interesting. I picked at the Volvo symbol on it and pursed my lips. I was certain he was talking about someone else.

"Bella I ah.." he said

I looked up at him.

"No I can't say that I've ever felt anything like that" I said

I saw his hands clench on the wheel.

"Never not even with someone you dated?" he asked.

I frowned and picked at my nails.

"We never involved our emotions" I said

He narrowed his eyes and looked mad for some reason.

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked

"I don't see why that's any of your business" I said

He smirked and I mentally kicked myself. I had just given him the answer. I narrowed my eyes at him. Apparently he wasn't as dumb as his brothers.

"What was his name?" he asked

I decided to just humor him even though I didn't know why.

"Conner" I said.

"And you didn't love him but you slept with him" he said

He sounded as if he were either trying to decide something or understand a foreign concept.

"Why would you demean yourself that way?" he asked

I chuckled at his question.

"Oh c'mon Edward this isn't the nineteenth century and for your information I was using him just as much as he used me" I said

He looked at me with a sad look on his face and he actually flinched when I said nineteenth. I frowned back at him because I wasn't sure what was so troubling to him.

"It should have been with someone who loves you" he said

I tilted my head sideways and stared at him hard. Using all of my senses to read him I was still baffled.

"Why do you love me?" I said

I was waiting for his denial but it never came.

"Edward?" I said

The silence between us was making me nervous. We pulled up to the restaurant and he parked. I could see Angela's car was still here.

"I don't know?" he said.

I felt like he was telling me the truth for some reason. I didn't know what to say to that.

"I would like to try though, that is if you'll let me?" he said

"I haven't run away yet" I said.

I said yet because I still wasn't completely sure what he was. The blood earlier confirmed he was predatory but not exactly what. Since more than half the supernatural species I knew of were predators.

He looked either hurt or concerned I wasn't sure.

"Bella will you promise me something?" he said

I nodded yes and he reached up to touch my hair.

"If i ever do anything that scares you please run" he said.

I felt no harm in agreeing because I doubted he would ever do anything that would actually scare me

"Sure" I said.

He eyed me closely then he seemed satisfied by my answer. He got out of the car and walked around to my side of the car. Once again he held my door open for me. I got out and we walked towards the restaurant entrance.

Angela and Jessica walked out of the restaurant as we walked towards it.

"Where were you?" said Jessica

She started to say more but Edward stepped out from behind me and rested his hand on my back. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Edward?" said Angela.

She sounded shocked and her face definitely mirrored Jessica's. Edward started guiding me towards the door of the restaurant.

"Oh we already ate" said Jessica.

She sounded smug for some reason and I wondered why. Jessica started towards their car.

"That's all right I'll make sure she gets home after we eat" said Edward.

Jessica's face instantly fell. She looked somewhere between shock and irritation. She looked at Angela and Angela looked back at us.

"are you sure?" said Angela.

She was looking at me and giving a worried look at Edward. I got the impression he made her nervous. I could understand why. She didn't know what he was of course but that didn't stop her from feeling uneasy.

It was probably instinctive and she probably didn't know why. But deep down she knew Edward was different. Come to think of it most of the student body did. That was why they kept them at a distance.

Why they sat at a table by themselves and probably the real reason Edward was alone.

"It's ok Angela, Edward can drive me home" I said

I gave her a meaning filled look and she frowned at me. She nervously looked at Edward and me again. She bit her lip as if trying to decide if she should leave me here.

"C'mon Angela it's obvious they want to be alone" said Jessica.

Her bitchy tone spoke volumes of what she thought of Edward and me. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jessica and she quickly backed away. I could tell he scared her.

I wondered if she had the same internal warnings that Angela did about them. Angela reluctantly turned to go with Jessica.

"call me" she said

She gave Edward another nervous glance and then headed for her car. I knew she meant when I got home. She was obviously trying to make sure I made it home. Edward guided me towards the restaurant.

Little did she know if it hadn't been for Edwards over protective instincts I wouldn't be going home at all. Perhaps even never. A shiver ran up my spine and Edward withdrew his hand

He opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and stepped inside. The hostess eyed Edward like he was made of chocolate and ignored me. She practically swooned when he asked for a table for two.

She was grinning as if she thought he meant her until I cleared my throat. She turned to me with a glare as if I had interrupted her somehow.

"Sorry lady but you need to do your damn job" I muttered too low for human ears to hear. Edward smirked and declined everything she asked of him.

"No sorry can you just find us a table?" said Edward.

His silky sweet tenor had her running to find us a spot. It was a table near the kitchen. Edward held out my chair for me. Away from the door I noted.

I was grateful for that who knew what kind of damage I'd do if I was near the kitchen doors.

She set our menus down and then proceeded to rattle off anything that kept her standing near Edward.

"Thank you but no" said Edward

He sounded annoyed and I barely stifled a giggle. She shook her head and with a disappointed look walked away from our table. Edward turned towards me and I had my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles.

"I'm sorry about that" he said

I grinned at him it was so cute thinking he had to apologize for dazzling her.

"That's all right its not your fault she can't control herself" I said

He grimaced as if he didn't believe me. He opened his mouth to say more when the waitress showed up. Once again she was all over Edward and ignored me.

He ended up ordering for me because she tried to ignore me when I wanted to give her my order.

"Would you like anything else sir?" she said

She batted her eyes and I rolled mine. Edward looked even more annoyed by now.

"No thank you that will be all" he said

He used a dismissive tone as if he was speaking to a servant or something. The waitress looked shocked. Then walked away with a disappointed look on her face too.

"Thank you" I said.

After she was gone.

"It's ok, I'm sorry she was so rude to you" he said

"Not your fault but if you really want to make it up to me let me handle the tip" I said

He grinned in response.

"Sure no problem" he said

He leaned forward in his seat and I leaned closer.

"I was going to pay with my credit card but I'm intrigued about what your going to do so I think I'll pay cash this one time" he said

He smirked I found myself grinning back at him.

"So why did you follow me?" I said

He chuckled and sat back.

"What makes you think I was following you?" he said

He gave me a little lopsided smirk I returned with a level stare and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really then why were you in Port Angeles?" I said.

He smiled again

"Why do you ask?" I said

I grinned back at him. I had him he just didn't know it yet.

"Well lets see you have no bags and you weren't in the costume shop with us so what does that leave?" I said

I put my finger on my bottom lip as if trying to think.

"you were in the costume shop?" he queried

I nodded yes but refused to give him anymore information.

"why?" he asked.

I smirked but didn't answer. He glared until he realized I wasn't giving in until he did.

"I asked first" I said

He chuckled

"Okay you've got me" he said

"Yeah I followed you but it was only as far as the parking lot, now your turn" he said

I smiled he had given into me so easily. I would have to remember that later.

"Angela and Jessica wanted costumes for the Halloween dance" I said

He smiled again.

"So did you buy a costume?" he asked

I sighed

"Yeah but only to shut them up" I said

he frowned

"Aren't you going with Tyler?" he asked

My mouth dropped open in shock before I could stop it.

"Ah no, where did you get that idea?" I said.


	24. Chapter 24

Fire 24

I was borderline livid when he suggested I would even consider going out with Tyler.

"that's what he was telling everyone at school" said Edward.

My mouth dropped open for about half a second before I snapped it closed with a growl.

"I have never given him even the slightest indication I was even interested in him why would he lie about that?" I said

Edward shrugged and he seemed to relax more as if he had been hoping it was a lie.

"so you're not interested in him at all?" said Edward

"ah no" I said.

Sounding slightly exasperated. I thought we had covered this already but apparently we needed to again. Edward pursed his lips and rested on finger on his chin. It was then I noticed the smirk.

I slapped his arm and my fingers stung

"Bella don't" he warned a little too late.

I harrumphed

"you've got slow reflexes there bud" I said

He chuckled as if I said something funny.

"Besides I wasn't even planning to go to the dance" I said

He shook his head and laughed harder.

"Why not?" he said

His voice suddenly going serious.

"Because I'm a klutz ,hello!" I said

He smiled and leaned closer to me.

"I'll make sure you don't fall" he said

I chuckled

"And make sure I don't take out the rest of the student body?" I said

He smirked again and the waitress came back with our food. She set a salad in front of him and he spent most of the night pushing it around. He took small mini bites whenever someone would stare too long at him.

But I noticed he didn't really swallow. I ate quickly, the food was good but the eyes on me made me nervous.

I wasn't too happy about the attention Edward was getting. From his many annoyed sounding responses he wasn't very happy about it either. I swear he sighed in relief when I announced I was done eating.

He signaled our waitress. She sauntered over to us. Yeah she did, can you believe the nerve.

"Yes sir?" she said

Fluttering her eyes in a naive attempt to attract his attention.

He frowned and said "I would like the check please"

She looked disappointed but left to do as he asked. She returned a few minutes later and set the small tray with the check on it down on our table.

She stood there for a few seconds until Edward flipped the bill over and then laid the exact amount in bills on the tray.

The waitress didn't bother to hide her annoyance and flounced away to the front register. I smiled pulled a pen out of my bag wrote a quick but nasty note on my napkin and then put a single nickel on top of it.

Edward chuckled and took my arm as he helped me rise. We headed towards the front door. the waitress passed us on the way to our table. Edward opened the door and held it for me.

I heard the woman mutter bitch under her breath and tear up the napkin. She shoved the nickle into her pocket and flounced away. I heard Edward chuckle in front of me and saw him watching her.

He smirked at me and I walked out the door. He wore a mischievous smirk all the way to the car.

He held the door open for me again much to my annoyance. I climbed in and he closed the door behind me. I watched him walk around the car at a more human pace and get in.

He started the car still wearing the smirk. We pulled away from the curb and I let out a small giggle.

"Eye fucking your man, huh?" he teased.

The laughter died on my lips until I realized he hadn't been offended at all. I glanced over at him and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I think I like that" he said

I chuckled and Edward joined me.

"Did you see the look on her face?" I said

He nodded and wiped at his eyes. He was still laughing.

"Remind me to never seriously piss you off" he said.

I chuckled at the idea of him being afraid of me for any reason. I decided I would just come out and ask him exactly what he was. I honestly didn't want to deal with anymore unknowns.

While he was still laughing was a good time.

"So what exactly are you?" I said

He froze I mean completely froze. I don't even think he blinked for at least three minutes.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked

He sounded sad again and it tore at my heart to see him like that. I honestly was concerned about what I was dealing with but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Curiosity mostly, I can tell your not human I just wanted to know if I was right" I said

He snorted.

"Your not frightened knowing I'm not human?" he said

He sounded incredulous and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Actually humans scare me more than anything supernatural" I replied.

I was trying for honesty hoping he would reciprocate in kind.

"Even if I was dangerous?" he said

"Breathing's dangerous now days" I said.

He snorted and looked back at the road.

"I can't" he said

"Can't what?" I said

"I can't tell you that Bella it would put you at too much risk." he said

I could tell he wanted to tell me but maybe there was some sort of law against telling.

"Would it be ok if i guessed?" I said

I raised an eyebrow at him and saw him try to resist the urge to grin back.

"I don't see why not but I hope you enjoy disappointment" he said

I grinned at him I knew I could get this I just needed to pay attention to whatever signals he gave off. I mentally began ticking off his attributes on my hand. Uncurling a finger for each trait.

"What are you doing?" he asked

I smirked round two goes to Bella. I silently congratulated myself on a job well done.

"Nothing" I responded

He frowned at me and I all but laughed at him

"Seriously what are you doing?"he said

I debated answering him for a few minutes.

"How bad do you want to know" I replied

His frown deepened so much that it looked like he had one eyebrow.

"Bella" he cautioned.

I started laughing at him and he groaned.

"All right fine I answer what I can if you answer my questions?" he said

I smirked

"Agreed" I said

"I can't tell you out right though" he said

"Ok but can you tell me if I'm right?" I said

He hesitated before nodding yes.

"Ok what i was doing was ticking off the list" I said

"The list?" he said

"Yep the list" I said

He looked completely confused for a few seconds.

"The list of what?" he said

I continued to smirk but I was mentally deciding how much to tell him.

"Of what I know about you guys" I said

He narrowed his eyes at me and I just smirked back at him. His lips moved into a small half smirk in response to mine.

"Ok what do you know?" he said

I glanced at him trying to gauge his possible reactions to what I knew. I decided to stick with the basics first.

"Well lets see your skin is ice cold, your impossibly strong and fast." I said

He nodded as if to say keep going.

"No one sees any of you on sunny days, not that forks has a lot of those" I said

He chuckled and nodded again.

"Your eyes change color depending on your moods and from what I saw your a messy eater" I said

He laughed but I could see I was unnerving him.

"Do you want me to go on?" I said

I was eying him nervously unsure if I should trump my hand or not. I waited until he said something before continuing.

"And what do you think is the cause of all that?" he said

"Well at first I thought about stupid shit like radioactive spiders or toxic chemicals but then I did some research."I said

"I know they didn't have that many toxic waste dumps in the nineteen hundreds" I said

I waited with my heart in my throat for him to say something. His hands tightened on the steering wheel and I heard the metal groan under his grip. I decided to change the subject just a little.

"What I can't understand is this however, why did you save me?" I said

"why put yourself at risk for me?" I said

His grip relaxed and one of his hands came off the wheel. He closed his free hand over mine where it sat on my lap.

"Who is he?" he asked

I frowned in confusion the subject change caught me completely off guard.

"Who?' I said

"The man on the motorcycle, the one your running from" said Edward.

I sucked my breath in harshly and mentally groaned. I had promised anything hadn't I. He thought I didn't notice the subject change but I did.

"Why won't you answer me?" I asked

He looked away from me and seemed nervous for some reason.

"Why won't you?" he said

I looked out the car window and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Because I care about you" he said at last.

My eyes instantly tracked back to him.

"He's my mothers ex-boyfriend" I said.

I conveniently left out the trying to kill me part and the possible parentage angle. No need to sound more dysfunctional than we are.

"Why are you so afraid of him?" he asked

I sighed I so didn't want to talk about Monticello when I finally had Edward alone.

"Why are you still in high school when you already graduated college?" I said

His eyes widened and I silently cursed my big mouth. He stiffened and looked very worried about something.

"How do you know that I did?" he said

"Cambridge class of 1952 graduation photo third row third in from the left also Carlisle second row from bottom third in from the right." I said

His mouth dropped open in shock. I chuckled at the shocked expression adorning his face.

"How?" he said

"Internet and he's dangerous" I said

"Is that why you left?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

"We would have protected you" he said

I snorted and glared at him. My temper flaring at the outrage of needing someone's protection.

"No you can't " I said

"Are you so sure?" he said

"Very" I responded.

"Bella" he said

I turned towards him. We had passed the sign saying welcome to forks. He looked worried for some reason.

"Please don't go anywhere alone with him" he said

I smiled at him.

"I would never even consider it" I said

"Good because he has some very dark thoughts about you" said Edward

"Thoughts about me you've said something like that twice how do you know what people are thinking?" I said

He looked guiltily away. We turned down my street. Time was running out to get my answers.

"Come by tomorrow and I'll tell you" he said

He pulled into my driveway. Charlie opened the door and glared at the car.

"Ok I'll see you after school provided he doesn't kill me" I said

"He's only worried Angela came home without you and she called here to see if you made it back yet" said Edward.

I groaned and climbed out of the car before Edward could get out.


	25. Chapter 25

Fire 25

I suppressed the urge to groan and walked towards Charlie. Who was of course staring at Edward. Edward set his face with what I like to call his disarming smile and nodded at Charlie.

Charlie was walking towards Edward and I.

"Young lady, room" said Charlie

He pointed towards the house and I knew I was in for it. I gave Edward an apologetic look and headed for the door.

He turned back towards Edward.

"Cullen?" said Charlie

"Yes, I'm Edward" said Edward

He held out his hand for Charlie to shake.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely, now you best scoot I'm sure your old man is worried" said Charlie

Edward smirked at him and then with a nod drove away. Charlie turned back towards the house and I quickly dashed upstairs.

I heard the door downstairs open and grabbed the first book I found and pretended to read it. I heard Charlie climb the stairs and my door swung open.

Charlie stood there with his hand on his hip looking irritated. I was relieved he wasn't pissed but still knew I was about to catch hell.

"Now would you mind telling me how you left with Angela Weber and came home with Edward Cullen?" said Charlie

I lowered the book and reached for a marker. As I set it down I realized I was reading it upside down. I hope Charlie hadn't noticed that.

"I went for some water and got sidetracked then lost" I said

Okay so it was feasible sort of. Charlie tapped his foot in irritation.

"I honestly wasn't trying to ditch them dad I even bought a costume I just needed some water and some air" I said

He looked measurably more relaxed.

"And you got lost?" he said.

I nodded and he glared at me. he noticed my bags and I swallowed nervously.

"Before or after you went to the bookstore?" said Charlie

"After, I took a wrong turn coming down the street and ended up in an alleyway" I said.

I thought it prudent to not mention the guys Edward killed and thankfully dad didn't question what Edward was doing in an alleyway.

"When I came out I spotted Edward and he gave me a lift to the restaurant" I said

"Angela and Jessica were already done eating so Edward bought me dinner" I said

Dad smirked somewhat and shook his head.

"That boy's got it bad" said charlie

I grinned back at him.

"You really think so?" I said

"Yeah just go slow and protect yourself" said Charlie

I knew what he was implying and my face turned scarlet. He chuckled and retreated down the hall. I frowned and stood up and walked to the door. Charlie was heading for his room.

"Dad?" I said

"Get some sleep bells I'll see you in the morning" he said.

I watched him walk into his room in shock. He didn't punish me. I shrugged and walked back in my room grateful for my good fortune.

I flopped back on my bed and read my books that I had just purchased. I fell asleep with one resting across my stomach. I was still in my clothes.

I heard a clicking noise and it roused me. I sat up and looked towards the window. someone was sitting in my tree. I walked over to my window and slid it open.

Sitting in my tree was Alice she was looking frustrated for some reason.

"Alice?" i said

She held her finger to her lips and shushed me.

"Let me in there's something across your window" she said.

She was squinting at the window frame and if i wasn't trying to remain quiet so Charlie wouldn't wake up. I would be rolling on the floor in laughter.

I spoke two words in an ancient language and the ward dropped.

"Ok all clear" I said

I stepped back and waited for her to come in. She jumped through the small opening and landed lightly on my floor. I seriously envied her grace at the moment.

If I had tried that move. I would have most likely tripped on the window sill fallen flat on my face and probably found away to take my dresser down too.

She was looking around the room for something.

"So how did it go?" said Alice.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her in confusion. She tilted her head and gasped.

"Your date with Edward, duh" said Alice

"Great, now you got to go before you wake Charlie" I said

"But" she protested

Then she got this far away tranced look on her face.

I waved my hand in front of her face and softly called her name. She came out of it a second or so later. She clapped her hands and almost squealed before I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Tell me later now go before you wake Charlie I'm in enough trouble as it is" I said

I pulled my hands away and she glared at me then smirked. Was this girl nuts it was four in the morning.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, oh here before I forget" she said

She handed me directions to a house I had seen on the website as one of their properties. She smirked again and jumped, yes jumped out my window.

I looked at the paper in my hands and smiled. At least with directions I could drive myself. I walked over and shut the window behind her and reinstated the wards.

I flopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes. A few hours after I drifted off my damn alarm clock went off.

My arms still felt sore but I managed to convince Charlie I was well enough to return to school. My truck was still in the shop getting my rear fender replaced however so I called Angela for a ride.

She wasn't home because she already left.

I was debating on who I could call when someone honked outside. I walked towards the front window and peered out. Edward was sitting outside in his Volvo.

I smirked grabbed my pop tart and my bag and headed for the door.

"Bye dad rides here" I yelled and headed out the door.

I didn't hear Charlie's answering grumble until he stuck his head out the door and yelled.

"Hey do you know where my belt went?" he said

I rolled down my window. Even though I could hear him I knew he couldn't hear me from inside the car.

"It's by the washer and dryer" I yelled back.

He made the thumbs up sign and started to turn back towards the house. He froze and I saw his head whip back around and stare at the car I was in.

Edward pulled out of the drive way partially. I poked my head out the window and Edward stopped.

"Hey dad?" I yelled

Charlie turned back towards me.

"I have to do a class project and it's due next week so I'm going to be over at Edwards after school" I said.

I could see the frown on his face but he wasn't about to argue with me. Not when he had to yell it from the house or with Edward sitting right there.

"Fine I'll come pick you up" said Charlie

"That's all right sir I can drive her home later" he said

Charlie frowned at him and I pleaded with my eyes for him to say yes. I heard him grumble again.

"Fine I'll see you later then, dinnertime?" said Charlie

"Actually it might take us awhile so my mother invited her for dinner"said Edward.

We were pushing it now and I glared at Edward. He grinned at me and shrugged ever so slightly.

"Fine I suppose I could get something on the way home but I want you home by curfew young lady" said Charlie

I nodded yes and said "sure no problem see ya dad"

Edward pulled away before I could say more. It wasn't until we were halfway there that Edward spoke to me.

"Alice visited you last night?" he said

"Yeah" I responded

"What did she say?" he asked

"Oh nothing she wanted to gossip but it was late so I told her it could wait until today" I said

He smiled

"She said you hushed her and covered her mouth with your hand" he said

He sounded amused by the idea.

"Yes have you ever heard her get started on something" I said

He laughed

"Yes she is quite exuberant"he said

I chuckled and he looked at me strangely.

"You know you give yourself away when you do that" I said

"Do what?" he said

"Talk like an English professor most teens do not have that great of a vocabulary" I said

He pursed his lips and looked worried about something.

"Not that being smart isn't a good thing but if you keep using terms that are so whats the word, antique people will start looking closer at you than they are" I said

He frowned

"Why are you telling me this, why aren't you running away from me?" he said

I wasn't sure if he was asking me or talking to himself. I grinned mischievously and replied anyways

"Because I care" I said.

I watched him for a few moments trying to unravel they mystery that was Edward.

"You truly aren't afraid of me are you?" he said.

I shook my head no and grinned at the look on his face. He was really too easy to shock.

"You should be" he said.

He sounded sad when he said that and I couldn't help but be slightly offended.

"Why?" I said

"Because you smell delicious" he said

I grinned

"Why thank you kind sir" I teased back

He started laughing and it truly was a wonderful sound.

"You would give Jasper the fits with that impression you know" he said

I was grinning at him but my mind absently registered what he had said. I smelt good huh.

"Do I smell that good to all of you?" I asked.

I wanted to know if I should seriously change my shampoo to something less fruity. He got serious again and I instantly regretted him losing that smile.

"Yes but more so to me your closer to an addiction to me, like my own brand of heroin" he said

I frowned ok that was not good. He must be unconsciously picking up my glamour. Either that or he was seriously enamored.

"Should I start looking up clinics?" I said.

I was partially joking when I said it but only partially. I wondered if I should try to break the hold my glamour had on him or if it was the only thing keeping me alive at the moment.

"No I doubt they could treat this and I'm not sure I want them too" he said

He looked at me with a wistful almost sparkly eyed grin plastering his face.

Oh yeah he had it bad. real bad but what had I caught with that bait. Great I'm using fishing terms won't Charlie be proud.


	26. Chapter 26

fire 26

We pulled up in front of the school and the rest of the Cullens were waiting for us. They apparently planned to play honor guard again today.

I smirked if all went according to plan they wouldn't need to.

Edward and the others walked with me into the school until one by one it was just me and Edward. He escorted me to the door of my classroom and looked torn for some reason.

This was the only class I had without a Cullen in it.

"I'll be fine" I said.

I wanted to reassure him as much as I did myself.

He smiled wanly at me then kissed my cheek and said "I'll see you after class"

I nodded and walked in. Tyler was sitting in the seat next to the one I usually occupied. Good I needed to talk with him. I took my seat and turned to look at Tyler.

"we need to talk" I said

He swallowed nervously and I sure it had something to do with my tone. I honestly had nothing against Tyler. He was a nice boy.

Marginally good looking as well. Unfortunately anyone who was susceptible to Monticello's influence was a danger to me.

Since he could only fully take over those of weak mind I had to assume Tyler wasn't too bright either. Not a trait one looks for in a mate.

"First of all I do like you as a friend and I don't blame you for the accident" I said

He frowned and looked like he was about to launch into another apology.

"I know how sorry you are about it but I refuse to date you just because you feel guilty" I said

His mouth slammed closed with an audible snap.

"But" he started to protest.

"I honestly appreciate the gesture your trying to make but I would rather you just let it go" I said

His mouth dropped open again in shock. I could almost see what he was thinking and if I hadn't been so irritated with his lies. I would have laughed at him.

"I um I just um" said Tyler

I cut him off again.

"So no I won't be going to the dance with you but you should try Karen" I said

He blinked in shock and by now I realized I had a small audience. Good perhaps this would put those foolish rumors to an end.

"But I" he said

"Tyler stop please I already made plans with someone else" I said

He frowned and I could see the gossips in the room leaning forward.

"With who?" he asked

I smiled at him. It was a genuine smile not a condescending one like I wanted to give him.

"Edward Cullen" I said

I heard several gasps and several mouths fell open. Before Tyler could say more the teacher walked in and the bell rang.

I turned my attention to my schoolwork and tried to ignore the whispers around me.

I knew it would be all around school by lunch. I hoped Edward was serious about keeping me from falling on my ass. By the time the bell rang again I was seriously hating high school.

I gathered my things and walked out behind a sullen looking Tyler. Edward was waiting for me. He took my hand and my book bag. We walked to my next class.

I did notice the shocked look of about half the student population though.

I couldn't help but grin at the ego boost. Here I was the plain Jane new girl and he was the most desirable guy in school.

The whole school thought we were a couple by lunch time and Edward hadn't once disputed it.

In fact he was acting just like a boyfriend. A bit like one out of a book but I could work with that. I wondered absently if he had ever been in a relationship.

At lunch I sat at the Cullen table. Which gradually became the Bella table. Mostly because I got Angela and the others to sit with us.

Oddly Jasper looked somewhat ill sitting that close to Eric. I was looking around the cafeteria and I noticed two empty spots at the cheerleader's table.

"where's Lauren" I said

Jessica looked over at their table.

"No one knows she's been absent all day and no one called her in" said Jessica.

I nodded Jessica worked in the school office as a office assistant. It was one of her elective classes and she used it to gather information on her fellow students.

I frowned the spell wasn't supposed to drive her away. Even her partner in crime was absent today as well. What was going on?

"Well I for one am glad I hope she got hit by a truck" said Alice

The rest of the group gasped except me.

"Maybe she just came down with some sort of vernearal disease" I said

I was smirking when I said it. The guys in the group looked shocked until Emmett started laughing his ass off. His huge booming laugh had all eyes on us now.

"So I heard your going to the Halloween dance, Edward" said Rose

Her tone was mocking for some reason and I wondered why.

"Yes I am what of it?" said Edward

He turned to Rose with a challenge in his eyes. She was the first to look away so he had won that battle of wills. She made a scoffing noise and glared at me.

She wrinkled her nose in what looked like disgust. I noticed that none of the Cullens were eating anything and wanted to mess with Rose just a little bit.

"You really should eat rose you look a bit pale" I said

She opened her mouth to protest. The other Cullens glared at me as the eyes of the humans in the group glanced at their plates.

I watched Edward reach down to pick up the slice of greasy pizza and take a bite of it. He looked like he was chewing a dog turd with that look on his face.

Rose glared at me when Edward motioned towards her food.

She gave me another dirty look and took a bite with a vicious looking snap of her teeth.

"There better now" she said

I could tell I had pissed her off and was sure I was going to catch hell for it later in PE. I heard Alice chuckle softly then she was whispering something to Rose. She responded with a

"I don't care"

Then she stood up and trounced away. I waited until she was gone before I said anything else.

Angela excused herself with some excuse about the newspaper and Jessica said something about a library book but she promised to keep me informed about Lauren.

That left me with the Cullens who immediately stopped eating.

"Sorry guys" I said

Emmett glared at me then chuckled and stood to go after his girlfriend. Edward was tapping his foot and staring at me.

"What?" I said with a shrug.

Alice burst into giggles and we all followed suit. Even Jasper was laughing. The other students all gave us weird looks. The bell rang and they followed me to class. Leaving me with Jasper at the door.

Alice decided to hug Jasper before we went in and I ducked inside. There was just something so intimate when they looked at each other.

It embarrassed me to watch. I heard him say his goodbyes. I had already taken my seat only to find I was being stared at.

I looked up at the person staring at me. It was one of Lauren cronies. A nameless twig that hung on her every word.

"Where is she?" she asked

I gave her a confused look and said "who?"

She stood up and closed the distance between us.

"You know damn well who" she yelled slamming her hands on my desk.

Honestly I had an inkling but not any real answers. So I gave her the confused look again.

"Lauren you stupid whore, what did you do sacrifice her with the Cullen cult?" she sneered in my face.

Her breath was hideous I noted. She was definitely a smoker the yellow teeth gave her away if her breath didn't.

"Excuse you" said a calm southern drawl

The girl whose name still escaped me stood up and looked right in the eyes of Jasper. His jaw was clenched and he looked about three seconds from laying her out.

Not that I blamed him she had just accused both his family and I of murder.

Of course right now he did look murderous. The teacher walked in.

"Is there a problem Mr Hale, Miss Shaw?" said the teacher

She backed up and it was then I remembered her name. Carrie Shaw, Lauren's yes girl. She should be grateful for the break. She reluctantly stepped back and took her seat.

I could see the flash of fear in her eyes though.

Jasper scared her, interesting. I mentally filed that information for later use. Jasper calmly took his seat and shot me a glare. I stared back at him in shock. Did he just seriously blame me for that?

Emmett strolled through the door and took the seat between Carrie and us. He gave Jasper a strange look when Carrie hissed at him. Jasper said something to him too low for most ears to get.

Well unless you were whatever they were or me.

"I'll tell you later" he said

The teacher droned on until the bell rang. The guys stopped to talk to each other so I went on ahead. I was about to turn the corner when I heard them.

"Yeah she went hiking with Trey and they never came back" said Carrie

She was talking to several of the jocks and ex cheerleaders. Lauren's crew in short. Ok I only wanted her to suffer not die. My stomach did a little flip flop.

Why did I have the bad feeling Monticello was behind this? Someone tapped my shoulder and I almost squeaked out loud. It was Emmett and he wasn't grinning like usual.

"We need to talk" said Emmett.

I nodded

"After school" I said

They nodded and escorted me to PE. Rose wasn't waiting so I got the impression she was pissed about lunch. How was I to know they didn't eat normal food.

For all I knew they could be ghouls. I shook my head quickly dispelling that notion. One they were way too attractive and two they didn't smell like death.

They had a sickly sweet odor beneath their natural scents but no way could it be a ghouls. I quickly dressed out and went into the gym with everyone else.

Rose was ignoring me but Lauren's friends weren't.

I was beginning to want to thank Monticello if he was responsible. Now if only he would deal with them all. The teacher decided dodge ball was the game of the day.

I groaned now I was seriously regretting coming back to school today.

I spent most of PE getting hit with the ball and missing who I aimed at. Thankfully the bell rang right after my fifth face plant. I stood up and brushed myself off.

My bruises were going to have bruises. I saw Rose grinning at me and wished I had hit her at least once.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my shower kit. I was definitely washing the floor dirt out of my hair before I went to Edward's. No way was I going to listen to his little sympathetic rants.

Nor was I going to let Rose win on this one. I turned on the water and quickly showered. scrubbing myself clean quickly. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed for the locker again.

I heard several people gasp and I knew it was because of my bruises. I ignored them and dressed quickly. Shoved my feet into shoes and headed for the door.

"Bella wait" said Rose

I turned to look at her and she looked guilty for some reason. She dressed quickly. Almost too quickly and closed her locker up. She grabbed her bag and followed me out.


	27. Chapter 27

fire 27

I wondered what she could possibly want. I honestly hoped she had gotten her anger out in PE.

"Bella, I'm um sorry" said Rose.

I paused my hand halfway to my locker door.

"I just, never mind" said Rose

I raised an eyebrow but never got the chance to ask her more. Edward and the others walked up to us just as I finished switching my books out. Once again I didn't have to carry my books.

Edward glared at Rose for some reason.

"How did it go?" he asked me.

I debated if I should lie for Rose or not. Then again I did like it when we could talk without the witchyness.

"Great" I said

Edward frowned and looked at Rose as if he was confused by something. He frowned again and I wrapped an arm around his waist. I felt him jump slightly in shock.

I smirked up at him and I heard Emmett chuckle.

"So Eddie I heard your going to the Halloween dance?" said Emmett

It was clear his statement was meant to tease him. I couldn't see why though.

Edward smiled and said "yeah I'm taking Bella to the dance"

His eyes flashing his challenge. Emmett just chuckled until Alice said "we should all go"

Emmett and Jasper groaned while we both grinned. Rose looked irritated and was glaring at Alice.

"Don't you think we're too old for that" said Rose

She emphasized old like they were old grandparents or something. Alice chuckled at her. Rose scoffed at her.

"Yes darling Rose has a point don't you think it's a bit childish?" said Jasper

Something inside me bristled at the idea of this holiday being turned into something for children. Mostly because I knew its darker origins.

Edward looked at me funny and so did Jasper.

"No its not" I said

My voice had taken on that deceptively soft edge I got whenever I was angry. Jasper looked confused for a few minutes

"Yeah it is why else would they give out candy?" said Emmett

He said it like he had just spoken some colossal truth. Something in me had to burst his bubble I didn't know why.

"Actually it was to see who actually ate the candy" I said

Emmett looked completely confused. I sighed

"Emmett most of today's holidays have been corrupted from their original intentions." I said

He nodded as if he was following me.

"So why would they want to see if you ate the candy?" said Emmett.

I gave him a level look

"Because most supernatural creatures don't eat candy" I said

They stiffened and part of me inwardly crowed. So I had it right did I.

"Why would they want to do that?" said Jasper

I could see he was as confused as Emmett was.

"Well because the original Halloween wasn't about kids going door to door to get candy it had a real purpose for the Celtic people" I said

Edward was frowning.

"How do you know this?" said Edward

I shrugged he might as well know some of it .Just not all. At least until I could fully trust him.

"What purpose?" said Rose.

She stopped scoffing and actually looked interested now. We were walking towards Edwards car.

"It was originally designed to weed out the supernatural so they could kill them" I said.

Silence reigned so I knew I had them at rapt attention now. Several other students were gathered around us listening in.

"What about the costumes?" said Edward

I turned slightly towards him.

"Those were to fool the creatures into thinking others of their kind were doing the same thing" I said

Edward frowned as if he was somehow picturing what I was saying in his mind.

"Most original costumes were animal skins and other parts like horns etc so they masked the scents of their wearers" I said

Emmett mouth snapped closed on the question he was about to ask. The Cullens looked nervous for some reason. Edward opened the car door for me.

"We'll follow you" said Edward.

Emmett climbed into his jeep.

"Will you tell us the rest?" said Emmett

He sounded so hopeful I couldn't help but agree to it. Alice hopped into his back seat followed by Jasper. Rose claimed the passenger seat. She looked lost in thought.

She looked over at me with a strange look. She was still staring at me when Edward pulled the car out of the school driveway.

"Was that what you were trying to do in there?" he asked

He had lost me with the question.

"I'm sorry?" I said

"At lunch with Rose, getting her to eat that?" he said

"Sort of but mostly because someone is bound to notice that you never eat" I said

He frowned and turned on the stereo.

"She feels bad for some reason but she won't let me know what?" said Edward

I shrugged if Rose didn't want him to know something. I wouldn't be the one to tell him.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" he said

I shook my head no. He sighed

"Why?" he said

I shrugged I really had no answer to that.

"Edward let it go its nothing" I said

He frowned again. I looked out the window and noticed we were heading out of town. I frowned just where did they live. He suddenly turned off the road and down a tree lined gravel road.

It was almost over grown with plants. Yet somehow they never scraped his car. The overgrowth cleared and my mouth dropped open in shock. That wasn't a house it was a mansion.

He pulled up out front and parked behind a Mercedes. It looked oddly familiar for some reason.

Emmett's jeep pulled up behind his Volvo and Edward shut off the engine. I wasn't paying attention as he got out and opened my door.

"You getting out or planning on staring at my dad's car all night?" he said

I blinked in shock then I remembered Esme had been driving it the day we went to the hardware store. I climbed out of the car and turned my attention to the house.

Emmett and the others were already half way up the steps to the house.

They suddenly wrinkled their nose like they smelled something horrendous and opened the door to the house. Edward escorted me up the steps. He was carrying my bag again and it irritated me for some reason.

I really wished he wouldn't treat me like glass. I followed him in the door and a completely delicious smell hit me.

Why did there house smell like an Italian restaurant when they didn't eat. I followed Edward into the kitchen because his siblings scattered the second we walked in the door.

Esme and Carlisle were cooking. I stopped in the door way frozen in shock. They were laughing and talking. So totally at ease with each other I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

Edward was staring at the ingredients laid out on the counter with a somewhat shocked look on his face. He looked at his parents with a perplexed look

"Ah mom, dad you remember Bella?" he said

Esme turned towards me and smiled.

"Hello dear I hope you had a good day" said Esme

I smiled back at her as I watched her wrap an arm around Carlisle. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with an amused look on her face. I threaded my hand into Edward's and nodded in her direction.

Letting her know I caught the territorial move and acknowledged her sovereignty on her own turf. She relaxed and released Carlisle.

"I hope you like Italian dear" said Esme.

I smiled at her hoping she wasn't planning to stuff me full of pasta. I would definitely have to work out more if she was trying to fatten me up.

"Its lovely but you didn't need to go all out" I said.

She smiled back and nodded to me.

"It's no trouble dear, now go ahead and do your homework" She said

Edward moved us into the living room and I wondered why we weren't going in his room. He set up a work space in the unused formal dining room.

"Be right back" he said

I watched him walk out of the room. He was back a second later carrying pencils erasers and a sharpener. He took the seat across from me and opened his book.

He read over the assignment in silence. Then we started firing ideas back and forth. Once we decided on a topic. We went about outlining what each of us would do.

The assignment was about parasites. A subject that thoroughly grossed me out but thankfully Edward was handling the picture part of our presentation. We ended up raiding Carlisle's library for research materials.

I followed Edward into the library and started nosing around. While he hunted up what we needed. I stopped in front of a painting and my mouth dropped open in shock.

In it were four men. All of them pale as snow. Two with dark hair and an almost red glow to their eyes. The other two were blond. One blond had he same eyes as the other two but the last one was definitely Carlisle.

Even his eyes were the same as they were now. I mentally added red eyes to my list of attributes because I had a feeling the others were the same species. Edward stopped behind me.

"Bella?" he said

Then he looked where I was looking. He swore under his breath and I grinned at him. He always seemed too perfect to swear.

"Language Edward!" came Esme's chiding voice from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Is that who I think it is?" I said

Edward groaned and I knew I was right.

"Bella please we need to talk about this" he said

I could see why he was unnerved so I conceded that we indeed had much to talk about. I let him lead me out of the room and lock the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes that was a bit like locking the doors after you were robbed. He led me into the living room and the whole family was sitting around the room.

I eyed them curiously. Why did it look like a family meeting? Carlisle and Esme walked in and took a seat. He glanced at Edward and gave him a reproachful look as if he had messed up somehow.

"I'm sorry" said Edward

He looked sad for some reason I narrowed my eyes and wondered if i was going to have to fight my way out of this house. My eyes absently brushed over the possible exits in the room.

Jasper frowned at me and I knew he caught that move.

I sat down in the lone arm chair and waited. Edward stepped up behind me. He rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay you said you wanted to talk so talk?" I said

I looked at Emmett and he glanced at the others. His eyes came to rest on Carlisle. He shook his head and stepped forward.

"Edward told us" said Carlisle

I smiled did he think it would be that easy. Please there was no way I was volunteering information.

"Told you what exactly?" I said

Carlisle frowned he had been expecting some sort of confession or something. He ran his hand down his face and I found myself watching Carlisle.

I mean really watching him. Most of his facial expressions were perfect. Of course given the age of that portrait based on clothes. Carlisle has had a few centuries of practice.

Which meant he was definitely the most dangerous. My gaze took in the rest of the group. I noted their posture and body language. From what I could read, Carlisle was their leader too.

"That you lied to get away from us last weekend" said Carlisle.

He sounded hurt by the gesture and honestly I would rather deal with some hurt feelings than some dead friends.

"Yes I did" I said

He lowered his head and looked sadder for some reason.

"May I ask why?" he said.

I thought about it and looked at Edward. I hoped he wasn't going to run away screaming because of this. I was really beginning to like him.

"Because I was putting you in danger as well as everyone around us" I said.

Jasper narrowed his eyes and looked sad for some reason.

"You don't need to defend us we can protect ourselves" said Alice

She sounded hurt and the look she was sending my way rent my heart. Until I pictured her eyes with a dead gleam to them. I snapped out of it. I shook my head no.

"Yeah and we'd pounce on anyone who tried to hurt you too" said Emmett

Carlisle glared at him.

"He also told me about the guy who followed you home" said Carlisle .

I sighed glad Monticello was the worst thing I had to explain at he moment.

"I knew him why?" I said.

"You were scared" said Jasper.

Damn strait I was, mentally agreeing with him.

"Why?" said Rose

I looked at her and saw that she had her hands clenched into fists.

"Because he's unstable enough to kill everyone around me just to make a point"I said

Esme hissed her breath in with a shocked look on her face. Her hand was resting on Carlisle's shoulder.

He reached a hand up and covered it.


	28. Chapter 28

Fire 28

Carlisle looked completely shocked for a moment before he looked, well angry. I watched his eyes waiting for that anger to be directed at me. I had after all endangered his whole family.

I wouldn't blame him really. He had the right to be angry. Instead he gave me a sad look and turned to look at Jasper. He shook his head no and Carlisle sighed.

"You should have said something" said Carlisle

He sounded hurt for some reason. That I couldn't understand. I hardly knew them did they really expect me to lay my problems at their doorstep? I shook my head no.

"It wasn't your problem" I said

If anything my answer made him look sadder. Edward took my hand in his and I turned to look at him. He looked completely heart broken.

"Yes it is your my concern and I won't let anything happen to you" he said

Alice got that far away look on her face again but I lost track of her because Edward hugged me. Maybe he was trying to distract me from questioning Alice who knows.

Alice frowned and looked right at me.

"No!" Edward said.

Okay I was officially confused now.

"If its meant to be Edward it will find a way" said Alice

She was frowning at him. I got the impression I had missed something important, but what? I looked over at Carlisle he looked lost in thought. So I decided it was probably wise to at least warn them.

They had several loopholes to their stories that could come back and bite them.

"Did Edward tell you that I knew?"I said

I decided to try his own tactic on him. Hoping he was too lost in thought to notice it. He frowned and glared at Edward. Their eyes met and Edward looked away as if he had been yelled at.

"Would you mind showing me those photos?" said Carlisle

"Sure got a laptop?" I said

He nodded and Alice left the room a few minutes later she returned with a brand new looking notebook. She handed it to me and I set it on my lap. I turned it on and waited for it to fire up.

When it did I opened up the internet and typed in one of the addresses. I decided to leave the property search one alone. I had a feeling I should keep a few aces up my sleeve.

I showed him the college photos with them in them. I watched their reactions while they looked at what I was showing them.

Jasper just about had a shit fit when I pulled up an old civil war photo of him in a confederate uniform.

"Oh can you print that?" said Alice

Several of them turned to look at her. She shrugged

"What?" she said.

I shrugged and hit the print button. Somewhere in the house the sound of a page being printed filled the air. They were all watching me.

"Does anyone care to explain?" I said

Everyone looked at each other. I chuckled when I sensed their nervousness.

"Are you going to explain about Monticello?" said Edward

"If you do?" I said back

Carlisle ran his hand over his face then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward told us you suspected something but this.." said Carlisle

he shook his head

"This could all blow up on us" said Rose

I looked towards her and she sneered at me. I met her glare with one of my own. Just what the hell was her problem? She went from being nice to uber bitch at the drop of a hat.

"If they mean to pursue this then she should know" said Esme

Alice was nodding

"Besides I've already seen her as one of us" said Alice

She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. Edward growled at her.

"No!" he said

I turned to look at him. I was confused about what he found so offensive. Was it the idea of telling me or something else.

"Be that as it may it's Edward's decision" said Carlisle.

The others groaned as if deprived of something. Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and started for the stairs. I left the fact that they hadn't answered me to keep from answering them.

He dragged me up the stairs almost literally.

"Edward slow down.. wall!" I yelled at the last minute.

He abruptly yanked me off my feet before i collided with it. I was in a bedroom before my feet touched the floor again. Golden throw rugs adorned a room that had more shelves than walls.

Stacked in these were music cds and various nick nacks. Most of them looked like they were from the nineteen hundreds.

There was no bed and one wall was windows. The only place to sit was a leather couch.

"This is my room" said Edward

I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on a stack of papers. I picked up one, it was sheet music.

"You write?" I said

He smiled at me and took the paper from my hands.

"Yeah but most of them aren't very good, I'm horrible when it comes to lyrics" said Edward

I tilted my head and gazed at him quizzically. I had a hard time picturing Edward not being good at something. I made a harrumph noise and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked

I shrugged

"Because you seem to do everything right its hard to picture something you can't do." I said

He looked embarrassed and his gaze was riveted on the floor.

"There are plenty of things I am not good at" he responded.

He moved closer to me until he was mere inches from my face.

"oh really name one?" I said

He smiled and leaned in closer. I started to close my eyes. His lips softly brushed mine.

"Avoiding you" he said

"Now why would you want to do that?" I teased

"Because you smell so delicious I just want to drink you dry" he said

He said the last with a moan as if i was denying him something.

"Well then just dip me in chocolate and call me dessert" I muttered.

He groaned and moved away so fast I felt a breeze. He was flattened against the wall breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" I asked

He nodded but I noticed his eyes were black now.

"Do you wear contacts?" I asked

He looked up at me in shock.

"Huh?" he said

"Your eyes they were gold an hour ago" I said

He swallowed and looked completely nervous for some reason.

"Your too observant for your own good" he said.

I moved closer and he backed away.

"What is wrong?" I said

"You ah.. smell so damn good.. just please.. I don't want to hurt you" he said

"Why thank you, I think" I said

He chuckled darkly.

"Do you want to hurt me Edward?" I said

He shook his head violently no.

"No but your just too tempting" he said

I moved closer, yeah i know it was crazy. It would help me get my answers though.

"Tempting you to do what?" I said

I closed on him as if I was stalking him. I was almost as close as he had been to me and he was trapped by the book case.

"Bella?" he said

His voice came out a gasp and his eyes seemed to darken. I moved closer to his face and tilted my head so I could look into his eyes. I moved my face close to his.

"What do you want to do to me Edward?" I said.

He moaned and put his hand on my hips.

"Please Bella move back." he said

"Tell me, every relationship starts with honesty" I murmured.

He moaned pulled his hands back and curled his fingers literally into the wall. I breathed on his collarbone.

"I want.. I want to drink you like a fine wine and then fuck you until you scream my name" he said.

I chuckled my mind absently recorded the drink me comment.

"Drink my what?" I said

He moaned and rolled his eyes back in his head.

"Your blood" he said softly.

If I had been human I wouldn't have heard what he said. In that instant everything clicked and I mentally slapped myself.

"You're a vampire?" I said

He looked shocked by my out burst. He nodded solemnly and I burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard I fell off his sofa and was rolling on the floor. He looked irritated.

"why is that so funny?" he said

I wiped at my eyes because they were watering.

"I'm sorry its just of all the things I thought of that was last on my list" I said

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked just like a vexed child.

"Why?" he said

I was still chuckling when I climbed to my feet.

"Honestly it was the eye color thing" I said

"Eye color thing?" he said

"Yeah aren't they supposed to be red?" I said

His mouth dropped open in shock. His hands lowered and he looked pained.

"Normally yes but we feed from animals that's why our eyes are gold, those with a more traditional diet have red eyes" he said

He got this far away sad look on his face.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"You know a normal person would be running for the door right now" he said

I raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Since when have I done anything normal?" I said

He started laughing as hard as I was a minute ago.

"Besides its a bad idea to run from a predator or at least according to the nature channel" I said

He laughed harder and i rolled my eyes at him. After a few minutes he wiped at his eyes even though nothing had fallen from them.

"I doubt the nature channel covers vampires" said Edward

I heard a childish giggle from outside the room and opened the door. Alice was standing there with a grin on her face. Edward groaned and tried to close the door.

"I knew you would figure it out" said Alice

"What do you want Alice?" said Edward

"Esme wanted me to check on you and dinners ready"she said

She was grinning at him. He closed the door on her. He turned towards me. I was busy staring at his music collection.

"Would you like to hear something?" he asked

My eyes widened, I wouldn't know what I wanted to hear. Half of his music was groups I had never heard of.

"I don't know how do you have these organized?" I asked

"By favorites and genre" he said

I pulled one partially out and read the cover.

"Clair de lune, I already have that in my stereo" he said


	29. Chapter 29

fire 29

He was going to say something more when Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Edward her food is getting cold you can show her your music later" said Carlisle

He emphasized later a little too much. I stared at him critically and he actually looked uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Yeah we should um" said Edward

He looked just like a kid caught making out with his girlfriend. I started towards the door and passed by Carlisle. Carlisle stepped in front of Edward before he could follow me.

"Edward we need to talk" said Carlisle

"Can it wait?" said Edward

Carlisle looked uncertain before he nodded yes.

"After you take her home then" said Carlisle

Edward reluctantly nodded his consent and they both followed me down the stairs. I walked across the living room.

Taking note of Emmett and Jasper playing a video game. For some reason it made me smile.

I walked into the dining room and my mouth dropped in shock. In front of me was a literal buffet. It looked like it was enough to feed twelve people not just me.

There was a salad and bread sticks. Three different kinds of pasta and what looked like canoles for dessert.

"Wow!"I said

It was the only thing I could say.

"Did you make this all for me?" I said

Esme nodded yes and set a glass of milk next to a plate. I sat down numbly. Unsure what to say to them. What they did was incredibly sweet considering none of them ate.

I calmly dished a little bit of everything onto my plate and started eating. Edward sat down across from me and watched me eat. Carlisle gave him a meaningful look and walked away with Esme.

"Thank you" I mumbled between bites.

"Nonsense dear it was my pleasure" said Esme

I felt oddly unnerved by her gesture. While I ate I watched Edward. He kept making strange faces

"You know I wouldn't do that while your eating" I said

He scoffed

"Your right I wouldn't let you see me eating" he said

I shrugged

"Why not?" I said

He looked at me like I was insane. Funny I get a lot of those looks. Especially recently. Of course in all honesty I doubt what I was doing is normal either.

I mean I'm eating dinner for six sitting next to a vampire in a house full of them.

"Being in my house doesn't really bother you does it?" he said

I shook my head no.

"Nope" I said

Popping my p as I said it.

"Not even when we were all in the van?" he said

I lowered my fork and gave him a level look.

"Edward there are scarier things than you now hush I'm trying to eat" I said

He frowned but didn't say anything else. I saw him glance at Emmett and Jasper then shake his head no.

"Bella you know you can't tell anyone right?" he said

I chuckled

"Duh" I said

"I'm serious Bella it would put us all in danger including you" said Edward

I nodded in understanding.

"Sure no problem besides I owe you that much" I said

He frowned and looked at the table like it was very interesting.

"You don't owe me Bella I would have saved you anyways" said Edward

He looked like he was in pain so I reached my hand out and covered one of his. He flipped our hands over and grasped my hand in his.

"Can I ask you something?" I said

He nodded yes.

"Why were you so upset when Alice said I would be one of you?" I said

He looked at our hands.

"Because I don't want this life for you, I'm such a selfish being Bella you have to understand that" he said

I nodded yes in understanding.

"So am I" I said

He shook his head no as if he were denying what I was saying. I smiled wickedly at him.

"Why don't you believe me?" I said

"Your just too sweet and kind your the most unselfish being on the planet" he said.

I had to set my milk down or I would spray it across the table. I giggled and set my glass down.

"Have you considered what I want?" I said

He shook his head no and I frowned at him.

"You know you just can't make decisions for me I am my own person you know."I said He frowned but nodded yes.

"I don't want you to be a monster Bella" he said

"Your not a monster" I said

"You don't know me very well" he said

"Likewise" I responded.

He sighed

"I guess we will have to agree to disagree then" he said.

He refused to talk about it anymore so I brought up our report and he brought up our date Friday night. He refused to say what we would be doing so I just let it go.

I finished my food well as much as I could and Esme boxed up the rest for Charlie. He brought up the dance and asked me what I was going as.

I shook my head no because I had no idea what I grabbed. So I promised to call him so he could plan his costume around mine.

We were still discussing our costumes and our homework when Alice dashed down the stairs.

"Oh you have to come" said Alice

"Come?" I said

"This weekend were playing baseball you have to come" said Alice

She was bouncing up and down like an overly excited child.

"Ah yeah I guess I'll have to ask" I said

She got that far away look then grinned.

"I'll see you then" she said

Edward waited for me to say my goodbyes before walking me out. We drove back to the house in relative silence. While Claire de lune played in the background.

He pulled up to the house and I kissed his cheek before he could protest.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah and would you mind dropping me off at the body shop after school, I have to pick up my truck" I said

He nodded but the tight look on his face spoke volumes.

"Sure no problem" he said.

I watched him pull away before walking inside. Charlie was watching TV when I walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the bag of food I was carrying.

"Whats that?" he asked

"Leftovers they made too much" I responded.

Charlie nodded and followed me into the kitchen.

"Angela called said something about wanting to know what your wearing to the dance" said Charlie.

I glanced at the clock and was surprised by the time. Just how long had I been at the Cullens? I put the food in the fridge then went upstairs for a shower.

Changed into some lounge pants and wrote out some of my notes for the project. I finished and set it down. My mind was elsewhere and I couldn't concentrate.

My mind was on the disappearance of several area teens. I was sure Monticello was behind it but I wasn't sure why. The Cullen knew something as well but they weren't sharing.

I groaned and flung myself backwards on the bed. I covered my eyes with my hands and tried not to scream in frustration. I looked at the clock again. It was late so I decided to retire for the night.

After I fired off a quick email to mom. There wasn't much to say beyond the I have a boyfriend and I think Monty's killing people who mess with me.

She knew what he was and what he was capable of. I would have tor tread carefully on the vampire thing though. If she ever met them she would know of course.

Fortunately she was in Florida. So the impending speech could wait.

I closed down the computer and stripped out of my clothes. I slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep. My alarm clock woke me up.

Of course it had help in the form of brewing coffee. I moaned and put one foot out of bed. Tried to do the same with the other on and somehow ended up on my knees.

My face turned bright red remembering a very erotic dream last night. I quickly untangled myself, still blushing like a tomato when I saw the wet spot on my sheets.

"Damn I have a vivid imagination" I muttered.

I could still feel those phantom fingers ghosting there ways across my flesh. Leaving goose bumps in their wake. I moaned and walked towards my robe.

Threw it on and headed for the shower. I was so horny I could climb the tile wall. I did my best to handle the problem myself until charlie knocked on the bathroom door .

I froze in mortification. Oh gawd what had he heard?

"Bells your ride is here" he said

I leaned my head back on the tile wall. I could feel the heat on my cheeks, when I realized he could have heard me. I covered my eyes with my hand and wanted to crawl down the drain.

I climbed out o f the shower toweled myself dry. Wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my robe.

I padded down the hall and into my room. Closed the door and grabbed my clothes for the day.

Boy short and push up bra, black bondage pants and urban camo t-shirt. with the words "vegetarian old Indian for bad hunter" on its front.

I threw on my chucks and headed downstairs. Edward and Emmett were in my living room. Emmett was grinning ear to ear. my stomach flip flopped in dread.

Great he had smelled it, just wonderful now the whole clan would know I was masturbating in my shower this morning. Emmett elbowed Edward. He looked relieved and shook Charlie's hand.

"Thank you chief Swan I hope you have a pleasant day" said Edward.

Charlie looked both boys over and the glared at them.

"Bells don't forget to pick up your truck this afternoon randy called, insurance covered it all so just go get it later okay" he said.

"Sure dad I was going to have Edward drop me off after school" I said

Charlie nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked out the door followed by Edward and a grinning Emmett. I knew he was going to be asking embarrassing questions all the way there.

I wanted to groan and glared at Edward.

He had his lips pressed into a thin line. I could just about guess how bad Emmett thoughts were and was real glad I wasn't aware of them like Edward was.

We were halfway down the road. When Edward suddenly pulled over and smacked Emmett soundly upside the head. Emmett growled and tried to hit him back.

I ducked down instinctively when part of my seat broke off and hit my shoulder.

"Enough!" I yelled.

It was one thing to rough house out doors when it was only you and your brothers. Quite another inside a small car when one occupant was a bit more fragile then they were.

"She's right not here Edward" said Emmett.

He sounded uncharacteristically serious for some reason. They both settled back in their seats and were strangely quiet.

"What was that about?" I said

Edward shook his head no.

"It was nothing" he said

Emmett snorted so I turned to look at him.

"Care to share?" I said

Emmett chuckled and flashed me a wicked looking smile.

"Sure love to" he said

Edward growled at him. We both ignored his temper tantrum.

"Yes Emmett why don't you tell her all the vile things you were thinking about doing to my girlfriend" said Edward

"Vile?" I said

Emmett snorted

"Just cause your the worlds oldest virgin doesn't mean she is" said Emmett.

Edward growled and started to pull over again.

"No I'm not if you must know but I don't see where that would be considered vile" I said "Thank you, told you she wasn't that old fashioned prude-ward" said Emmett.

I giggled and covered my mouth before it became full blown laughter.

"I just wanted to know who was staring in your little fantasy upstairs" said Emmett Edward turned towards him.

"And I told you its none of your business, unless you would like to involve Rose in this conversation" said Edward.

Emmett quickly quieted down and I felt bad for him but there was no way I was owning up to lasts nights' fantasy. Hell no would I embarrass my self like that.

Edward kept looking at me with a strange look on his face. I stared out the window and tried to keep my face from turning red again. Seriously glad I was a blank spot to his skill.

When we pulled into the school lot I made the excuse that I had to use the restroom and bolted away before the rest of the Cullen clan could converge on us.

I passed Jasper and Alice on the way in. Jasper had a huge grin on his face. I wanted to die right then and there. Damn vampires and their super senses.

I stayed in the bathroom for longer than necessary until Alice came in.

"You okay" she asked.

She sounded completely amused and I wanted to just disappear. I came out of the stall and she chuckled at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and fixed my hair a little bit.

"You look beautiful and don't worry Edward isn't that irritated" said Alice

I snorted as if that mattered.

"Well I am he needs to take that shit outside" I said.

I wanted to change the subject desperately. Edward and Emmett's behavior in the car was a perfect way to do it. She narrowed her eyes and looked pissed.

"They actually did that?" said Alice

I nodded yes and watched Alice storm off.


	30. Chapter 30

Fire 30

When I came out of the bathroom everyone was gone. Or at least the Cullens were. I quickly raced to my first class.

I hoped Edward and Emmett wouldn't be too mad at me for redirecting Alice at them instead of my morning activities. Note to self no more doing that first thing in the morning.

I took a seat in class and noticed there were quite a few empty seats by the time the bell rang. That class flew by smoothly mostly because all of Lauren's friends were gone.

By the time the bell rang I was beginning to get worried. Not to mention people were looking at me funny as if I had something to do with their absence.

My next class had a Cullen in it so I steadied my nerves before walking into class Jasper was waiting for me so I sat down next to him. He shot me a worried look and I gave him an apologetic look back.

I could tell he was picking up my anxiety. Once again all the cheerleaders and football players were absent.

By lunch I was seriously too freaked out to eat. Now I was certain he was doing something. My vampire family was hovering close

"Are you all right" said Jasper

"Yeah just worried about something" I said back.

Oh yeah they definitely knew something. From now on I would have to tread carefully. The day droned on and I made my excuses to get out of going directly to the Cullen's house after school.

There was a few things I needed to get before I went to their house. There was also something I needed to do. I dug through my chest as soon as I reached the house.

I waited until Edward pulled away before I did of course. With his overprotective instincts he could complicate things. I certainly didn't need him trying to kill me for appearing to be weak.

If I hid behind Edward I definitely would be.

Which would only serve to make me a target. No I had to do this now. I grabbed a dagger I had in my trunk and headed downstairs.

I walked slowly the last thing I wanted was to run with a dagger in my hands. That's all I needed tripping down a flight of stairs while holding a knife.

I walked slower than usual through the house. I started for the back door and that's when I spotted him. He was at the edge of our backyard just at the tree line.

I set the knife down and raced upstairs. I pulled my Katana out of my trunk and ran back down stairs grabbing the knife too as I walked out the door.

He had already vanished into the trees so I followed him. I found him just out of view from the house. He was sitting on a fallen log.

"Monticello?" I said

I reclined my head in his direction. He smiled at me.

"So where are your defenders" he said

I wasn't sure who he was referring to so I shrugged. He seemed to think this amusing as he did anything that wasn't really humorous. The man just had a sick sense of humor like that.

"Why are you killing them?" I said

He smiled at my presumption. He looked at his fingers as if they were incredibly interesting.

"I only killed two others killed the rest, you should ask the Cullens about that" he said.

He smiled wickedly at me. Tilted his head sideways and regarded me for a few minutes.

"Why?" I said

He shrugged an odd gesture coming from him but then again he looked graceful doing anything.

"They were unworthy" he said.

The way he said it had me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Stay away from them" I warned.

He chuckled but didn't ask who I meant. He knew who I was talking about.

"So protective, can they not defend themselves?" he chided.

I narrowed my eyes at him I knew what he was implying and what he meant by bringing it up.

"Oh I'm sure they can handle themselves" I responded

He chuckled again.

"Good I wouldn't want to see you waste your time with weaklings" he said

I frowned again understanding what he had been doing all along.

"So you can waste yours instead?" I chided

He frowned this time and I knew I hit a nerve.

"Well if you're not going to defend your family name I will" he responded.

He sounded like a petulant child and I grinned at him. I had actually scored a point that time. He smirked when he realized what I had done. He inclined his head in my direction in acknowledgment.

He sighed and pursed his lips. I knew he wanted to ask me something but I wouldn't volunteer the information until he asked.

"You have learned well" he said

I frowned in response to his unexpected praise. I wasn't sure what to make of the comment so I just nodded at him again. He smiled at me and for some reason it didn't unnerve me.

"Your mother remarried" he said

I wasn't sure if he was asking or stating a fact. I nodded yes in response. He actually looked sad for some reason. I wondered if he did have some sort of feelings for Renee.

"I'm glad for her but I haven't forgotten her promise" he said

I narrowed my eyes at him and he closed the distance between us. I unsheathed my knife and held it to his throat.

He had stopped only a few inches from me and he was likewise armed.

"Do you mean to slay me?" he said

His lips curling into an amused smile despite the steel at his throat.

"Bella!"

Came Edward's voice from the front yard.

I briefly glanced towards him. When I looked back at Monticello he was gone. I groaned out loud and wondered why he hadn't taken the moment I was distracted to attack me.

Edward came into the back yard and I watched him climb my tree. He looked in my window for a few minutes.

"Edward" I called softly. He jerked away from the window and scanned my yard.

I hid my knife and simply sheathed the sword on my back. Edward came through the trees a second later.

"Bella?" he said

He glanced around and I could tell he had picked up Monticello's scent.

"What are you doing out here?" he said

I sighed and started back towards the house.

"Bella?" said Edward

He grabbed my arm and stared at me. I looked into those topaz colored orbs and noted the concern in them.

"It's all right Edward I was just talking to him" I said

Edward looked back at the forest and I could see he was considering going after him. I unlocked my backdoor and walked in. Edward reluctantly followed me inside.

I walked up the stairs and Edward followed me. I took off the sword but left the dagger on my person. He eyed the sword for a few minutes.

"Do you usually arm yourself before a conversation?" he asked

I shrugged.

"That would depend on the species I'm conversing with" I responded.

"That dagger wouldn't stop one of us" he said.

I nodded and took it out as well. Then I flopped down on my bed. Edward sat in my rocking chair and watched me.

"Why are you here?" I asked

He frowned at me.

"Your truck?" he said.

I widened my eyes in shock that I had forgotten that.

"Ah yeah sure lets go take care of that" I said

I started fort he door and turned when I hadn't heard him following me. I found him digging through the shopping bag containing my costume.

He was grinning when he pulled it out of the bag. Then he frowned when he realized what he held.

"Esme won't like this" said Edward.

He held it up and I blanched when I read the tag. Great that was just great leave it to me to grab a sexy nurse outfit. Edward was smirking just a little bit.

"Just don't wear it to the house Esme will flip" said Edward.

"I honestly don't see why she has so much more to offer than me" I mused.

Edward lowered the costume back into the bag. He turned his gaze in my direction.

"That's not true you have a lot to offer" he said.

I frowned at him.

"I still don't see why she's so insecure he obviously loves her" I said

"Yes he does" said Edward.

His voice was a soft breathless whisper. That I probably wasn't meant to hear. I smiled at him. Could Edward Cullen have a crush on me?

I walked closer to him and he backed up. He looked nervous as I leaned in closer to him.

"We.. ah should.. probably.. ah, get going now" said Edward

He scooted out of my arms and out my bedroom door. I chuckled as I followed him out of the door. He waited while I locked up the house.

I climbed into his passenger seat.

He held the door for me again much to my annoyance. He drove me over to the body shop and went in with me when he noticed how many male glances I was getting.

I waited patiently for the guy to bring me my keys.

He did and Edward walked me out to my truck. He followed me out of the lot and all the way to his house. I knew he had to be chomping at the bit because I was barely doing fifty five.


	31. Chapter 31

Fire 31

When I pulled off the road and down the Cullen's driveway. I was barely restraining the giggles threatening to send me rolling across my seat.

I could see Edward in my rear view the entire way there and by the pinched look on his face I could tell he wanted to push my truck. I pulled into the circular driveway and Edward parked behind me.

I shut off the engine and giggles erupted. I swear I tried to stop them. Okay maybe for about a minute but still you should have seen his face.

He truly looked like a teenage driver who had been stuck behind a tractor on a beautiful Saturday. I was still laughing and to my embarrassment rolling on my seat.

Edward tapped on my window with a very irritated and slightly confused look on his face. I rolled down my window between giggles and did my best to compose myself

"yes?" I said.

It came out a bit squeaky though.

"What's so funny?" he asked

I dissolved into giggles again and blurted out between chuckles

"Your face"I said and rolled onto my floorboards.

Edwards mouth dropped open. Then he had the nerve to look irritated. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked towards the house.

I composed myself and opened my passenger door .I fell out of my truck. Which for some reason I also found funny as hell. I was chuckling like a mad woman or a drunk one.

When I walked in the door to the Cullen's house. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch playing another video game. They both had grins on their face.

"What's so funny?" said Alice

I burst into giggles again and between gasps I told them.

"I made Edward drive slow" I said

Emmett loud guffaw shook the windows as he joined me in my giggle fest. Alice dissolved into giggles too. Jasper tried to hold it in really he did.

But he soon gave up when Edward huffed and ran upstairs to his room. I heard his door slam then Jasper started laughing.

"So that's why he looks like he's having an aneurism" said Alice

"Or constipated" said Emmett.

He raised his hand and gave me a gentle knuckle bump.

"So sis you ready to play some ball?" said Emmett

I chuckled at he idea of me even trying to join them in a game.

"I'll probably have to sit this one out" I said.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

"C'mon you've got to change" said Alice

"Change?" I said

"Yeah your clothes silly if your going to be cheering us on you have to dress the part" said Alice

She pulled a cheerleader uniform out of her closet and I became instantly nauseous. All I could think about was Lauren and her friends.

I thought about what Monty had said and decided to see if Alice would answer my questions.

"So Alice" I said

"Nope" she said

She shoved the dress in my direction. I glared at her and dropped it on the couch. It was back in my arms before it finished hitting the couch. Alice shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Go on change Edward will love it" said Alice

She flashed me a knowing grin and I groaned. She finished pushing me into the bathroom and closed the door before I could protest again.

I looked at the clothes in my hands. They were old circa the fifties I think or at least the shirt was. The skirt was more modern in its length.

I sighed and thanked the goddess I had shaved my legs yesterday. The shirt was white and form fitting.

The skirt was a pleated dark blue school girl style that stopped a few inches above my knees.

I gazed at myself in the full length mirror and for a split second dropped my glamour. I smiled at my reflection and I look positively feral.

Alice knocked on the door and I pulled my glamour tight and walked out.

"Well?" I said

Alice was grinning at me.

"Oh he'll love it" said Alice

She was already dressed like she intended to play ball.

"C'mon" she said and grabbed my hand.

She dragged me out the door and back downstairs. The rest of the family was already changed into similar uniforms to Alice's.

I had to admit it the guys looked hot. Jasper gave me a knowing grin and I knew I had better tone down the lust vibes.

Edward was staring at me until Emmett smacked his arm. He turned towards Emmett with a frown on his face.

"Hey Bella looking good enough to eat" said Emmett

I smirked at him. I knew he was trying to get a rise out of Edward so I threw it back at him.

"You too" I said

I gave him a little wicked smirk of my own. He actually looked shocked by my comeback . Edward and Rose apparently didn't think it was funny though.

If their growls were any indication. I sure wouldn't want to be in Emmett's shoes tonight. Poor guy really should learn to think before he engaged his mouth to speak.

"All right you two enough lets get going" said Carlisle

He looked at Edward and he came forward slowly. He knelt down with his back facing me.

"Climb on spider monkey" he said

I climbed onto his back. Wishing I could run as fast as he could or even shift like the wolves. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and felt him grab my bare knees.

He caressed them briefly until Esme cleared her throat. Edward abruptly stopped and they headed out.

Edward was clearly faster than his family since he arrived first. I found out why when Emmett pulled up in his jeep after we got there.

"Damn Eddie trying to give her whiplash" said Emmett.

Rose growled at him again. He really needed to stop before she hurt him seriously. The sky was darkening and I could feel a storm coming in.

"Your going to play in the rain?" I said in shock.

Carlisle chuckled and walked past us.

"Why of course that's the best time" said Esme

I eyed her strangely.

"You'll see why" said Alice

Edward directed me towards a rock and made sure I was seated before joining the family on the field. Esme took the position as umpire and Carlisle was pitching.

Jasper was up to bat. He twirled the bat in his fingers, like it was some overgrown baton. He grinned at me briefly.

Then Carlisle must have pitched because there was this huge cracking sound that sounded like a tree falling over.

Edward was gone from the field and Jasper was a blur as he rounded the bases. Alice raised her eyebrow at me and I now understood what they meant.

The storm would be the only thing loud enough besides a stores worth of chainsaws that would mask their noise.

I grinned back at Alice and watched as she tagged her own husband out. Edward had thrown the ball from the treeline apparently.

I shook my head in disbelief because that had to be at least a mile away. The game progressed like that. Occasionally they shifted positions.

Alice was on the pitchers mound when suddenly she froze up and her eyes glazed.

She was having a vision if her posture was any indication. She came out and she looked panicked. She raced from the mound and the others crowded around her.

They were making there way towards me. I could catch snippets of the conversation but nothing definite.

"There's three" Alice said

"Yeah they are" and

"We need to get her out of here" said Alice

Rose made a scoffing noise and rolled her eyes. I knew she didn't like me but honestly what was her problem. I really needed to have a little chit chat later with her.

I cleared my throat and all eyes were instantly on me.

"What's going on?" I said

They just stared at me.

"We're leaving" said Edward

He moved forward to grab me

"It's too late they're here" said Alice

Esme took her hat off.

"Put your hair down " she said

She put her hat on my head.

"Edward give her your jacket" said Carlisle

"Damn I wish she didn't smell so good" said Jasper

Emmett raced towards his jeep grabbed a jean jacket from the backseat and raced back

"Put that on" said Emmett

He tossed the jacket at me and I slid my arms into the sleeves. I looked down and noticed that the light drizzle had made my shirt slightly see through.

I groaned and pulled the jacket closed as much as I could. The family had taken defensive positions around me and I wondered why.

Until I saw her hair. It was red and long.

It whipped in the breeze like a banner and at first I thought it was a fire. Until a sheen of gold stepped out next to it. Followed by black that didn't move.

My mouth dropped open in shock. What I was looking at were three more vampires. If the pallor of there skin and there slightly luminescent qualities were any indication.

I looked at the vampires surrounding me. Edward was growling.

"Edward stop you'll draw there attention" I hissed

The growls subsided and our group met the newcomers halfway across the field. Carlisle stepped forward and one of the newcomers tossed him a ball.

I hadn't even noticed it was missing. They asked to join our game.

They were attempting to be friendly but I could tell they weren't anywhere close to at ease. Not that I blamed them three against eight wasn't very fair odds.

Carlisle stepped forward to warn them away and that's when all hell broke loose. It had to be something stupid that almost kills me I mused.

Why not he wind. I cool breeze blew from behind me and my hair moved.

Damn stupid hair. The blond's eyes were instantly on me and the ass actually licked his lips. Edward growled and instantly the whole family was crouched in a threatening manner.

They reminded me absurdly of big cats about to pounce.

"You brought a snack" said the blond.

That even had me growling and I prepared to blast them. The red head and the other darker skinned male moved back from him.

The dark haired one was staring at me with wide eyes. So he had a bit of the sight did he. I smiled wickedly and he moved back again.

"James we should go" he urged

The blond turned towards him and whispered something to low to hear. The dark one nodded yes but didn't move forward at all.

The woman looked at James, whispered something else too. James shook his head in the negative then looked back at us.

"Perhaps we'll look elsewhere" said James.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had no intention of giving up so easily. The newcomers backed away.

Edward grabbed me around my waist and practically threw me into the jeep. He peeled out and floored it through the trees.

"Edward what the heck are you doing?" I said

"Put your seat belt on" he said

I groaned and did as he said reluctantly. The tree branches flew past my window at breakneck speed. So I gripped the oh shit handles above the door.

"It's ok I'm a good driver"he said

"Edward what's going on?" I said

The jeep shuddered and I looked in the back. Emmett was in the back. He grinned at me and patted my shoulder.

"There meeting us at the house, Bella wheres your keys?" said Emmett

I pulled my key chain out of my pocket and handed it to him. Emmett jumped out of the jeep while we were still moving. I looked over the side in explicable worry for his safety.

We pulled up to the Cullen house in a cloud of dust

"Edward what's going on?" I said

He still wouldn't answer me and I was about to freeze him until he did when my door was pulled open. Alice pulled me out and rushed me inside of the house.

"Edward don't be mad" said Alice

I caught the scent before he did but he reacted way worse. He pulled me back flush against him.

"Edward don't Laurent here wants no part of their plans" said Carlisle

The rising growl died on Edward's lips.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I practically yelled.

Surprisingly it was Laurent who actually answered me.

"James is a tracker second to none that I've seen, he's decided to hunt you" said Laurent

"He likes humans with abilities says it brings more to the hunt" said Laurent

I looked at the man in front of me. I could tell he was nervous for some reason. He looked at me with could only be described as pity.

"I want none of this, I've grown tired of his sadistic games but I wanted you to know what your up against" he said.

He leaned closer to me and I met his eyes. Edward suddenly pulled me back with a hiss but not before Laurent hissed two words that shocked the hell out of me.

"I know" said Laurent


	32. Chapter 32

Fire 32

Edward didn't let me go until Laurent was gone. They waited in silence until they were sure Laurent was gone then they started making plans to run with me.

"Ah I'm going to make a phone call" I said

Carlisle nodded and I headed for his office. I could still hear them even though they were keeping their voices low. They obviously were trying to keep there plans from me.

By speaking in tones too low for humans to hear. I dialed my house and waited for Charlie to pick up.

"Swan residence" said Charlie

He sounded bored and was obviously drinking a beer because I could hear him swallowing.

"Dad you remember that talk we had about certain things" I said

I was trying to keep things vague because I knew the vampires most likely were listening in.

"Yeah so?" said charlie

"Can you do me a favor and go over to billy's for a little while" I said.

"Bella what is this about?" said Charlie.

I didn't have time to explain over the phone and the Cullens were arguing. I peeked my head out of the door.

They were still arguing and I saw the door to the garage was open. I saw they key rack and made a dash for the garage.

I made no decisions I was flying blind so to speak. I grabbed Edwards Volvo keys. Unlocked his door and slid behind the wheel.

I started it and backed out of the driveway. Spun the car and floored it. I saw six angry vampires in the rear view mirror.

I could guess that Edward was following me on foot. I kept the throttle floored as I navigated the winding roads leading into forks. I didn't bother to slow down on the curves.

I drifted them instead. I reached the straightaway and punched it. I was doing well over a hundred when I reached town.

I slowed down to eighty then to sixty. I skidded to a stop in front of my house literally. I ran for the door.

Miraculously not tripping once as I raced towards my dad. Charlie opened the door in shock.

"Is that the Cullen boy's car?" said Charlie

"Yes I borrowed it" I said.

"Did he drive like that with you in the car?" said Charlie

"No dad, I drove it" I said

His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Look dad do you remember the talk we had about Monticello and his friends?" I said

"Yeah so what does that have to do with you driving like a maniac?" said Charlie

I literally growled in frustration now was not the time to address my driving skills.

"Look dad there isn't time for that right now there are more important things will you just trust me please?" I said.

Charlie frowned but crossed his arms and glared.

"Bells what is all this about?" said Charlie

"I just need to get you out of here" I said

I ran upstairs and started throwing clothes into a bag for him.

"Bells what are you doing?" said Charlie

"Making sure your safe before I address the problem" I said

I rushed towards his bathroom grabbed his toothbrush ,aftershave and razor.

"Bells whats going on, what problem?" said Charlie

I grabbed the bag and ushered Charlie downstairs

"I can't completely tell you but I can say your in danger if you stay here" I said

"Bells I have guns" said Charlie

"That won't stop them" I said

I was hoping Charlie wasn't going to be stubborn about this I really didn't want to enchant my father. I opened Edwards trunk and threw the bag in.

Charlie stayed in the doorway. I growled and followed him back in the house.

"I'm not going anywhere young lady until you explain what the hell was going on" said Charlie

I shifted from foot to foot nervously. We were running out of time.

"Look dad they're dangerous please just get in the car please" I pleaded

He continued to glare so I decided to do something drastic.

"Don't be scared" I said

Then I threw a levin bolt at our china cabinet. It exploded showering the room with wood splinters. He stared at the debris that was a china cabinet and made his way towards the door without arguing further.

"Get in I'll explain what I can on the way" I said

I had no idea what I was going to say but if it got him in the car. Charlie climbed in the passengers seat . I peeled away from the curb and roared down the street.

"Hey slow down" said Charlie

I slowed by only a few degrees.

"Okay so out with it" said charlie

I decided to go with the Monticello angle. Dad already knew about him and knew he was dangerous.

"One of Monticello's friends showed up while we were playing, he implied that he was behind all of the missing teens in town" I said

I gave charlie a level look. I knew he would most likely try to find Monty but he wouldn't.

"Anyways he made some threats and he's the type to carry them out" I said

"Well then I'll just arrest them ,now explain the china hutch" he said

"You can't arrest them dad odds are you won't ever see them" I said

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" said Charlie

I was going to hopefully kill them but I wouldn't say that to my police officer dad.

"I'm going to go warn mom and after I make sure she's safe I'm going to deal with it" I said

"I don't like the way you said that young lady" said Charlie

"Be that as it may I'm the only one of us equipped to deal with him" I said

"You mean like the china cabinet" said Charlie.

I winced he sounded angry about it.

"Yes exactly" I said

"Would you mind explaining how you did that?" he said.

I sighed and hoped I wasn't about to seriously freak out my father.

"It's called a levin bolt and I can do it because I'm not entirely human and neighter is Monticello or his friends" I said

Charlie gasped in shock. Hopefully I just told him that they were off limits. I certainly couldn't tell him the truth. I could envision that conversation and its aftermath.

Hey dad my vampire family attracted the attention of some human drinking nomads .So we're running for the hills but don't worry the werewolves will protect you.

Yeah I don't think so. I so don't want an I love myself jacket.

I glanced in the rear view window and saw a black Mercedes. There was a jeep behind it. I saw an angry Carlisle behind the wheel of the Mercedes.

"Is that Dr Cullen behind us?" said Charlie

"Nope" I said

I floored the gas and raced for the boundary line. Carlisle kept pace with me. Even when I drifted around the curves.

I crossed the treaty line and Carlisle hit his brakes. Charlie was looking behind us and frowning.

"You didn't borrow this car did you?" said Charlie

"Not officially" I said

"Bells!" said Charlie. I winced at his tone. Great if Edward didn't kill me Charlie most definitely would.

"I wonder why he stopped" said Charlie.

I glanced back and saw an angry Carlisle pacing the boundary line

"Probably that deer on the side of the road" I said

"What deer?" said Charlie

I slowed down the closer I got to La Push. I slowed to a stop and let dad out of the car. I headed for the front door while dad grabbed his bag.

I quietly told Billy what was really going on and got him to promise to keep Charlie there.

"Is that Cullen's car?" asked Jake

"Yeah she borrowed it" said Charlie

He was walking inside when I pulled away. I drove to the edge of the road and pulled out the cell phone. I spotted in the console and dialed Renee.

I told her the truth since she already knew about the supernatural. She chewed me out for dating a vampire. Not a big surprise there. I reminded her about the decree and made her promise to lay low.

I hung up and headed back towards the line. Carlisle was waiting for me and so was Alice. He looked pissed and honestly I didn't blame him.

I pulled up behind his car and parked. He walked towards my window and I rolled down the window.

"Move over" Carlisle ordered.

His tone was clipped . He wanted to chew me out I could tell. I slid over and Carlisle got behind the wheel. Alice got in the drivers side of his and pulled out. Carlisle followed her.

"How do you know about the wolves?" he asked

I shrugged might as well tell him.

"My mom" I said

Carlisle frowned

"Your mother knew of them how?" said Carlisle

"She healed one" I said.

"Healed, she's a doctor?"said Carlisle

"No, she's a touch healer" I said

"Touch healer?" said Carlisle

"She can manipulate energy to heal the body" I said

Carlisle's mouth dropped open in shock. Then he quickly closed it.

"Yes but how did she know about the wolves?" said Carlisle

"He was in wolf form when she healed him and changed back midway through, the elders explained the rest" I said.

He remained silent after that.

"Do you have any idea how upset Edward is with you right now?"he said

"No but I can guess" I responded.

But I doubt it was close I amended mentally. We pulled up to a gas station on the edge of town and Edward was waiting for us.

Jasper and the others were with him. Edward stalked to my side of the car. I took a deep breath and rolled down the window.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" he practically yelled.

For some reason being in the car made me feel bolder.

"Making sure my father was safe since you didn't see fit to include him in your plans" I snapped back

Edward let out a frustrated growl and pinched the bridge of his nose. Carlisle shook his head and wisely stayed out of what was rapidly becoming our first argument.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if James would have caught you?" said Edward

I gave him a level look. Did he really think I was that stupid. He gave me a truly heart wrenching look.

"Do you have any idea what that would do to me?" he said

He leaned against the car and put his head in his hands. I groaned and stepped out of the car. This was why I usually avoided relationships. I hugged him around his waist.

"We need to get her out of here" said Jasper.

He looked uncomfortable and kept glancing at me then Edward.

"Out of here, why?" I said.

I seriously didn't want to run. I wasn't raised that way. Running meant you were too weak to face your enemies. I knew I wasn't that weak. Besides we outnumbered them.

"Because he means to hunt you we have to get you away from him" said Edward

"No" I said

I stepped back from Edward and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella?" said Edward. He sounded shocked.

"No I'm not running" I said

"That isn't open for debate" said Edward.

He grabbed my elbow and started dragging me towards the jeep. I dug my heels in and used just a little power to keep me in place.

"No!" I said

Carlisle got out of the car. He came around to my side.

"Bella you can't stay here he means to kill you please we want to keep you safe" said Carlisle

I shook my head no. Carlisle looked at Edward and Jasper. I instantly felt my body flood with tiredness. I instantly reacted and flung the lethargic feeling back where it came from.

Jasper staggered for some reason. Carlisle sighed and that's when I felt the pain. I turned towards him and found another needle in his hands.

Damn him that's twice now I thought as I fought to stay awake this time. Edward picked me up despite my protests and set me in the car.

Jasper got behind the wheel and Alice was sitting next to him.

I drifted to sleep despite my wish to do otherwise. My last vision was of them holding hands over the car console. I woke up some time later in an airplane.

I looked around and found Alice on one side of me and Jasper on the other.

"How are you feeling?" said Alice

She was holding one of those vomit bags that were usually in the pouches behind each seat. I shook my head to tell her I didn't need it.

Apparently we had run anyway. I silently cursed Edward and his over protectiveness.

"Where are we going?" I said

"Phoenix" said Alice.

I frowned Phoenix was sunny most days out of the year. They wouldn't be able to leave where ever we planned to stay. At least not until dark any ways.

The pilot announced our descent and I made sure my seat belt was still fastened. We landed and I waited with an overly attentive Jasper while Alice rented a car.

It was late afternoon by the time she made it through the line. A whole hour after we landed. Alice was practically bouncing with her impatience.

"God grant me serenity but hurry" I muttered under my breath.

Jasper chuckled at my comment. Alice rushed towards us. Opened up one of her bags and pulled out a hat. She handed Jasper a cowboy hat and threw a huge sun hat on her head.

She wrapped a scarf around her neck area and we headed for the car area.

Fortunately the place was full service and a guy brought the car to us. Jasper held the door open for me and I reluctantly climbed in. He held the door for Alice too I noticed.

Then he came around to the drivers side and climbed in. I noticed Jasper liked to call the shots in a relationship. I hoped Edward wasn't the same way. I hated playing second fiddle to anyone.

"You okay back there darling?" said Jasper.

I flashed him a forced smile.

"Just peachy cowboy" I drawled.

Alice chuckled at Jasper's shocked look. He shrugged it off but I could tell he didn't buy my fake grin or my witty comeback.

We pulled up under the awning for a hotel and a bellboy took our luggage. I noticed in shock. That my suitcase was in the pile on the cart. Alongside Alice's and what I assumed was Jasper's duffel bag.

He put a hand on my back and gently but firmly guided me into the hotel lobby. I took a seat in one of the chairs and Jasper stood next to me while Alice checked us in.

She gathered up the cards and we headed for the elevator. The bellboy took the other elevator and met us at our room. Alice unlocked the door and stood back while we walked in.

The bellboy unloaded our luggage. Jasper tipped him and escorted him out when he was done. She handed me a card key.

"You have the adjoining suite" she said.

She unlocked the inner door walked into what was supposed to be my room. Checking it out I assumed. Jasper waited tensely beside me. Standing between me and the door Alice went through.

"Okay its clear go ahead and take a shower , relax watch some TV or something Edward will be here tonight" she said


	33. Chapter 33

Fire 33

An: For those reading a levin bolt is concentrated energy. essentially lightning and fire rolled into one

I hated the idea I was on the run. Were they cowards? Was Edward? I certainly wasn't and I hoped they didn't expect me to be. Edward already had a very scued view of me.

I tried to tell him I wasn't as pure and sweet as he thought I was. If anything I was closer to the more traditional vampire in my views. Bloodthirsty was a very apt term if you think about it.

I hate to say it but the idea of killing didn't bother me.

Now not killing someone and leaving them to harm someone I cared about. That was something I could never do. I could see Jasper and Alice in the next room.

Even if they weren't straight out watching me I knew they were. The way they said Edward would be here was as if they intended to leave again.

At the moment I wasn't sure what I wanted to do but I was certainly mad at Carlisle and Edward. If I thought about it.

He obviously had a white knight complex and to think he called himself the bad guy. I chuckled darkly and I saw Jasper look in on me. I knew he had to be picking up my mixed emotions.

I'm sure I was probably giving him a headache. I was also worried about Edward and the others.

They were too pacifist to know how to really fight. The only one I would bet could fight would be Jasper and Emmett. Though strategically Emmett size would make him an instant target.

Take down the biggest one and the rest fall like dominoes usually. I sighed he probably relied on his size and strength too much.

A smaller more nimble opponent would be able to take him down without him seeing it coming.

I stood up from the bed and started pacing. Worry was over taking me because I wasn't truly concerned for me any more. They had centuries ahead of them.

Honestly I had no idea how long I would live normally. With my half human genetics I was sure it would be longer than the average human.

Then again my klutziness probably would balance that out.

I was beginning to feel like this whole thing wasn't worth it. In all honesty we couldn't run forever. Sooner or later one of my protectors was going to be hurt or heaven forbid killed.

It would be my fault. Not to mention I couldn't even fathom how this was worth the risk.

"Your worth it" said Jasper..

He was standing in the doorway watching me. I felt a wave of calm and this time I didn't push it away.

"Please try to relax its going to be several hours until all of us are here" said Jasper

He had a frown on his face or he was concentrating.

"Can I ask you something?" said Jasper

I nodded yes and sat down on the bed. He came into the room slowly and sat on the edge farthest from me.

"Why did you want to stay you know he wants to kill you right?" said Jasper

I nodded yes.

"Yes I know but I've never been taught to run from a fight" I said

He nodded

"Me either but don't feel bad this fight is beyond you, there's no shame in that" said Jasper

I nodded yes. Oddly he was making feel a little better.

"Where'd Alice go?" I asked

He chuckled.

"I can tell I make you nervous I would never hurt you though please believe me"he said

Oddly I did and I wasn't sure why. I mean logically I should be wary of the recent conversion to the Cullen diet but I wasn't.

" I believe you" I said.

"Do you mind me asking you something though?" I said

He nodded

"You can ask me anything darling" he said

"Why did you choose this lifestyle?" I said

He looked at his hands and I sensed he was nervous about telling me something.

"Bella not every vampire is as civilized as the Cullens, some of us have lived very violent lives" he said

"I know you think you love Edward and want to be with him forever" he said

"But I'm not sure you really know what your asking for, Edward loves you and only wants whats best for you" he said

I frowned at his words why was he trying to convince me of Edward's intentions. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Just relax Bella we'll protect you" he said

My anger instantly flared and Jasper growled in reaction. I quickly calmed it and watched as Jasper visibly relax.

"Please don't do that" he said

"I'm sorry"I said

"That's all right your moods have always been intense to say the least" he said

"I just wasn't prepared for the speed at which they change it's almost as fast as our own" he said

I smirked at the comparison.

"Why do you see your humanity as a curse?" he said

I shrugged

"Because it makes me weak, I hate being weak and klumzy" I said

I had started to rant and I suddenly felt his arms around me. It was like being hugged by a statue. A mobile statue but a statue just the same.

He lowered his head into my hair and inhaled deeply. The door opened and Alice came in.

"Jasper move back from her" said Alice

Jasper slowly released me and stood up. He looked confused as he walked away. Alice moved to the side and let him pass. I heard the door open in their room and I looked up at Alice.

"He was getting thirsty you know, Edward would kill us if something happened to you" said Alice.

she set a bag on the table. I turned to watch Jasper. He still looked confused and I wondered if I had somehow effected more that his emotions. Did I just beglamour my companion?

"I brought you clothes and some food" she said

I dug into the paper bag first and practically ate the burger through the paper box. Alice walked into the other room. My eating always made her uncomfortable.

I was munching on my fries when my phone rang. Thinking it was either Edward or charlie I answered it. My blood ran cold when I heard his voice.

"Hello Bella" he said

I turned up my TV and unconsciously warded my room.

"I have someone who wants to talk to you" said James

A second or so later I heard my mom calling my name. I recognized it from a ballet class I took as a child. Mom had signed me up for every class she could think of.

She was hoping all the dance classes would get me past my klutzy faze as she put it. It was an uncomfortable reminder of my heritage.

My classmates had been less than understanding when I knocked over my whole class trying to do a pleah. I hid in a closet until mom came and found me.

Obviously he was trying to pretend he had my mother so I would come running. She could either tell him to fuck off or handle this problem right now. He came back on.

"I'll give your four hours to get to your old ballet studio in the mean time I'll be keeping your mother company" he said

"And Bella I don't think I need to tell you to come alone" he said

Then he hung up. I briefly thought about ignoring him but if he was here in phoenix that made him too close to her mother. What if she came home for real.

If Charlie called her she would overreact like that and rush straight home. I had no choice I had to or he would go after someone I loved for real.

I peaked out of the room to find Alice drawing and Jasper trying to make sense of her picture.

"What are you looking at?" I asked

"Alice had a vision but it makes no sense" said Jasper

I looked at her drawing and immediately recognized it. Had they seen her meeting with James?

"You guys planning to take up ballet?" I said.

I wanted to kick myself for my big mouth

"Why do you say that?" said Alice

I decided to tell them the truth. I could always use back up in case it didn't go so well.

"Because that's my old ballet studio, madame Giselle's" I said

"You took ballet" she said

I frowned at her.

"Yeah when I was eight" I said

She glanced back at the paper.

"It still makes no sense why would we go to a ballet studio" said Jasper

Alice shrugged and wiped her hands through her hair.

"Hey I'm gonna take a shower then crash do you mind if I close this, I mean its not like you can't hear me anyways" I said

Jasper started to protest and Alice shook her head no.

"Go ahead Bella shout if you have any problems" said Alice.

She gave Jasper a glare and he glowered. I closed the door gathered some clothes to cover my charade.

I walked into the bathroom and set up the mirror for a portal spell. I carefully moved everything off the counter and wiped it down with a towel.

I turned on the shower to cover the sound of my casting. Also to go with my cover story a running shower made sense.

I started casting quickly. Time was of the essence and I doubt that locked door would stop Alice or Jasper. I kept chanting until the mirror rippled and then I quickly climbed onto the counter.

Some one knocked on the door. I turned to look at it from my place on the counter.

"Bella you all right in there?" said Alice

"yeah I'm fine just relaxing or trying to" I said

Then before she said anything else I stepped through the mirror. Traveling by mirror was always a disorienting experience. From the fields of mist on the other side.

To the sensation of rolling in fiberglass that accompanied it. Needless to say I wouldn't travel this way unless I had to.

What would normally take at least twenty minutes to get to only took three traveling in this manner. As I peered into the studio from one of the twenty or so mirrors that covered the wall.

I formulated a plan while I watched him. His back was to me and he was setting up some sort of VCR. Was he trying to record his wrestling or something while he ate?

An utterly disturbing picture of the three nomads watching friends on someones sofa with dead bodies surrounding them came to my mind. I snarled and stepped back into the mist.

It was time to put my plan into motion. I stepped out in the locker room and started casting again. I finished what I was casting and then headed for the studio doors.

"Well here goes nothing" I muttered.

I walked into the room and my spell instantly took affect. I turned towards the mirror next to me. I looked like Victoria now. Score one for the glamour.

James looked up at me in shock he smiled and started towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

The look on his face was delighted.

"I thought I could help, you know if the rest of them show up" I said

My voice came out in perfect imitation of her voice. He smirked and cupped my face. I barely contained my shock when he kissed me. He drew back from me, thankfully.

"She thinks I have her mother she'll be here any time now" he said.

I looked around the room.

"But you don't" I said

"No unfortunately she wasn't home, we'll get her later, how's Florida sound?" he murmured.

I was beginning to get nauseous with all of the touchy feelly stuff he was doing.

"Sunny" I said

Letting my distaste show he chuckled and headed for the door I had just come through. I leaned against a pillar. While he peered out the door.

That's when I triggered my next spell and threw a leven bolt at his back. He flew through the studio door hit the railing for the staircase and went over.

A few minutes later he was back in the room. Except now instead of his lady love staring at him. A room full of doppelgangers met his gaze.

His mouth literally dropped open in shock and we all laughed at him. He snarled and crouched. We grinned. Then hesitated when we all did it.

I knew we were showing no signs of fear despite the very animalistic look on his face. Even if I did all of them would mirror it. He was eying all of us.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he mocked

I could guess what he was trying to do but it wouldn't work. He grinned when I didn't answer

"Never mind I'll find you the hard way then" he said.

He lunged and it was so fast it was a blur. One of the copies went down under him. He sunk his teeth into her throat and she shattered like, well glass.

He sat up and brushed glass from his clothes. He eyed the group as if trying to decide which one was the real me. He suddenly lunged sideways punching and kicking at two copies. They shattered like plates.

He growled and kept attacking. I moved behind two of my copies and waited for another shot at him. He turned to catch one of my copies who was running and I hit him again with another levin bolt.

This one lifted him off the ground and slammed him into a pillar. He came up snarling with his jacket on fire. He quickly shed it and I'll admit it I did take a look.

"Very clever but your running out of copies Bella" he said

I shrugged and they all copied the move. By the slightly crazed grin on his face I got the impression he was enjoying himself. He destroyed another copy and I got a good look at the burns I had caused.

He strutted, no other word for it really ,around the room.

"You know Bella I actually didn't expect a fight out of you, it'll make draining that much more delicious"he said

I thought he was done but apparently he was long winded like a James Bond villain. I responded to his threats with a laugh. Yeah I know I'm questioning my sanity too.

"You know I was going to video tape your death and send it to your precious Edward" he said

He attacked again and another went down.

"Do you think he'll avenge you, I hope so that will be fun" he said

I rolled my eyes and so did the remaining copies.

"He won't" we said

He tilted his head and stared at us. I mean honestly it must be pretty weird talking to your opponent and having them answer in stereo.

"Why not?" he asked

"We aren't that close" we answered.

"Ah such a pity, you would make a wonderful vampire" he said

We tilted our heads and regarded him.

"Thank you" we said.

He lunged again and I hit him in the ass with a levin bolt. He slid across the floor and landed on it. He stood up and rubbed it.

"Ouch that hurt" he said

He was smirking so I assumed he wasn't too serious. He lunged again and just started destroying the copies. He came too close to me and I had to step back.

He caught the movement and was instantly in my face.

"Gotcha" he said

He had me pined against a mirrored wall.

"Now where were we, oh yeah making a video" he said

He pulled out a camera and aimed it at my face. I wondered briefly where he kept that. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What with no script?" I said.

"Oh you have only a few lines most of it is screaming" he replied.

I chuckled at him. He leaned closer to my face. I got the odd impression he wanted to kiss me.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" I responded.

He chuckled and leaned forward. he caught my lips with his and kissed me hard. He drew back after a few seconds.

"I ate my mother" he said

"That just sounds so wrong no matter how you look at it" I said

He actually looked embarrassed a little but recovered quickly.

"I like you Bella who knows maybe I won't drain you completely, Laurent could use a companion and I'm sure Vicki wouldn't mind sharing" he said

I flashed him a disgusted look because truly I was.

"Why didn't you make him one sooner?" I said

He chuckled

"Bella, Bella , I see what your doing, delaying me so your boyfriend can rescue you" he said

I shook my head no.

"He doesn't know where I am odds are his plane hasn't landed yet" I said

James frowned and eyed me like he was trying to decide something. Then he shrugged.

"Fine why the hell not" he said

"I was going to a few years ago, she was in an asylum adorable little dark haired thing, she had visions of the future I think" said James

I gasped and I knew the shock was plain on my face.

"what happened did you turn her?" I said


	34. Chapter 34

Fire 34

It was very weird having a conversation with someone who wanted to kill you. Not that I was used to what would be considered normal mind you.

Of course one person's normal was another persons crazy.

If for example your used to greeting a guest with a well placed throwing knife near their head as opposed to a handshake.

Who was to say this wasn't normal especially if it was the it would be normal for you.

Of course I didn't really want to talk to my assailant but he had information that Alice would want.

If he was indeed telling the truth. Then this man had either turned her and abandoned her or was somehow responsible for her being turned.

"No unfortunately another claimed that honor" he hissed

He sounded irritated by that fact and I silently cheered her creator.

"So what happened?" I said

He smirked at me.

"There was another of us in the hospital he was watching over her claimed she was his destined mate" he said

"He turned her to keep me from getting her so I let them go" he said

"Do you remember her name?" I said

I was very conscious of the video camera in his hands. Recording my every word.

If I could give my best friend some closure before I left this world then it was worth it.

"Mary Alice Brandon, damn parents mistook her gift for insanity but don't worry they paid for it in the end" said James.

I shuddered slightly thinking of their last moments. The poor humans probably died horribly and it was all because they were afraid of what little Alice saw.

I absently wondered if she saw it coming and chose to let it happen just to get out of a horrible situation.

James was winding down his conversation so I pulled power. Planning to hit him with a blast of epic proportions.

The only problem was at this range I would receive some of that blast myself. He smiled and started to lean down towards my neck.

The fire was rising in my veins as the power built.

I saw him lean and blasted. He went flying one way and I went another. My chest stung from the blast.

I hadn't gotten my shields up in time and I still caught the leading edge off that blast. James slid across the floor tearing up the floorboards as he went.

I slid and rolled finally coming to a stop when my torso wrapped around a column. I felt a crack and hissed about stupid decorative architecture.

I hastily pulled myself to my feet. James was still in the pile of debris moaning.

I hoped I had seriously hurt the bastard. I doubted I was lucky enough to kill him. He started to move to get up and I did the stupidest move I've ever done.

I turned tail and ran. I was almost to the door when something grabbed my jacket and flung me like a rag doll to the other side of the studio.

I belatedly realized as I flew through the air that it had been James. I hit the ground hard and started to get back up.

My damn hair was covering my eyes so I couldn't see him. I pushed it back and tossed another levin bolt at the advancing James.

He dodged it or should I say was just moving too fast for me to hit him. He slammed me into the wall.

"This is the part you scream, Bella" he said

I met his eyes coolly and was very proud of myself for not flinching. Even if I saw how badly he wanted my death in his eyes.

"Fuck you" I responded

He threw me across the room again. I slammed into one of the mirrors and a construct. The remaining four moved between us on a intercept course.

James was through playing now and I could see I had hurt him badly. Half his hair was gone and so was some of his skin on his face and shoulder.

I oddly lamented the loss of his beautiful hair. It made him look oddly like a lion. I struggled to my feet. Convinced this was the moment of my death.

He barreled through the remaining doppelgangers like a linebacker in a china shop. I was halfway standing when he kicked my leg.

I screamed when I felt the sudden stab of pain. I was klutzy enough to recognize a broken bone when I felt one. He snarled in my face and I snarled back.

He swept my remaining leg out from under me and straddled me. He had me pined to the floor.

"Don't fret you were the most worthy opponent I've had in a long time" he said

I answered by trying to claw his eyes out. I was absurdly gratified to see I actually could damage his skin. He purred in response

"Careful beautiful we don't have that much time but perhaps later" he said

The suggestive look on his face made me actually wish for death mostly because it disgusted me so much.

He leaned forward and I threw up my hands in defense of my neck. He grabbed my wrist in a grip that felt like I had stuck it in a vice. Then he smirked and bit down on my wrist.

I screamed again. Noting absently that he had only gotten two screams out of me the entire time. It made me absurdly proud as I felt him pull the life from my veins.

My vision was starting to swim and my wrist was on fire where he was biting me still. Then suddenly his teeth were gone and I heard a crash.

Lots of snarling followed. It sounded like a huge dogfight was taking place a few feet from me.

I heard a crashing noise and saw the storage area above the studio floor was now missing a railing. The growling had ceased.

I slowly got to my feet on shaking limbs. I used one of the support bars to fully stand up.

I leaned all of my weight on my good leg and took in the scene before me. James had Edward pressed up against the one remaining mirrored wall.

Something inside me just snapped in that instant. Edward had shown up to save me and now James was hurting him because of me.

I fueled the rage with all his teasing remarks and the knowledge that he had effectively forced this life on Alice.

I roared in rage and slammed the biggest levin bolt I had ever created into his unprotected back. by then he had tossed Edward across the room.

Edward plowed through the floor boards. James turned to face him and my blast lifted him off the ground and demolished the support pillar under the storage balcony.

I was rewarded with James' first and only scream

The structure groaned ominously. Edward climbed to his feet. He met James halfway between me and the center of the studio.

They crashed together with a sound that reminded me of a rock-slide. James was hissing something about being first and taking me away from Edward into Edward's face.

Edward reacted with blind rage and slammed James into the floor boards hard enough to hit the concrete foundation below the floorboards.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett showed up while they tossed each other around the room.

James got free of Edward for a second and was halfway to me when I threw him with a well aimed blast to the chest back toward Jasper and the others.

Emmett gave me a strange look then grinned at me.

Carlisle came in a second later. He froze in shock when he saw me.

I knew I had to be a sight to behold. I could feel the blood dripping down the side of my face and the soggy squish as the wound on my leg filled my shoe with blood.

My leg was on fire and so was my hand. I was too pissed to care though. My shields were crackling around me like electricity.

I turned ever so slightly and could see myself in a partially broken mirror.

My hair was haloed out behind my head in a nonexistent wind. I was glowing from my shields and my eyes were glowing a unnatural orange color.

The colors of a sunset danced in my eyes and I held a glowing fireball of energy in my free hand.

I must have looked like some sort of vengeful goddess to them. I heard the screech of metal and turned to look towards James.

He screamed and tried to shake off his assailants. Little Alice was on his shoulders.

I thought it oddly poetic that she was the one to rip his head from his shoulders. My anger was disappearing.

"Bella let us help you" said Carlisle

My gaze instantly snapped back to him. I raised my bolt and growled at him. He stepped back in shock.

"Jasper!" yelled Carlisle

Edward had moved closer to me to try to calm me but I was too far gone. To not see everyone of them as a potential threat.

"Edward take over for Jasper I need his help and quickly" said Carlisle

Edward glanced back at me then headed for Jasper he said something to him and the took over for him.

They were pulling up floorboards and piling the wood over James corpse or rather the pieces that used to be his corpse.

I felt a wave of calm and lethargy crash over me. It was too much for my body to handle and I collapsed.

Carlisle caught me so I wouldn't land on my broken leg. I heard things like artery and compound fracture as I drifted in and out. I was shaking and my arm was on fire.

The sensation was spreading up my arm and I wanted to scream at them to put out the fire.

"Carlisle how is..?" said Alice

She froze and part of me registered her eyes were black.

"The tape" I whispered.

She gave me a confused look as I pointed towards the discarded video camera.

It was sitting against one of the pillars partially covered in splintered boards and glass. Emmett spotted it and bent to retrieve it.

He looked at Alice and she just shrugged. Emmett sighed and tucked it into his hoodie pocket.

I could feel Carlisle's cool hands on my leg and vaguely registered he had torn my jeans to get to the injury on my leg. I moaned these were my favorite jeans.

"Carlisle I can't" said Alice

"It's ok just go get the car we have to get her to the hospital she's lost too much blood" said Carlisle

Then he straight out floored me in shock as I heard Carlisle swear for the first time.

I chuckled darkly and clutched my hand to my chest. Edward was the first to spot this move and flipped my wrist over. He groaned

"He bit her" he said

I heard the sound of a fire starting and wondered why we weren't getting out of the building.

My dazed eyes focused on the ceiling and the smoke curling its way across it. Carlisle made a tourniquet for my leg and someone carried me towards a car.

I vaguely registered Edward sucking on my wrist and spitting something out of his mouth.

For some reason I was reminded of those old westerns where they sucked rattlesnake venom out of someone.

I passed out and woke up in the hospital again.


	35. Chapter 35

Fire 35

My first thoughts were why didn't he let me change. We could have been together for eternity. My leg was in agony on the way to the hospital.

I drifted in an out in the car. I wanted to slap Edward when he said I would be all right. Damn I was pissed. I know I didn't want it to happen that way but shit I earned it didn't I?

James thought I did at least. Okay so he was a jerk and I probably would have torched him myself within a week but he was willing to give me eternity.

Why not use that gift and enjoy? I felt myself being lifted and Carlisle giving instructions to someone.

By the bright lights overhead I assumed it was an emergency room. I heard some lady asking Carlisle all sort of questions about me.

I wondered if anyone had called my mother or charlie. Definatly my mother was a priority.

She could fix me up in a jiff and I could just stroll out of here. I heard the tell tale flashing noise and knew I had been x-rayed again. I groaned.

"Are you in pain dear?" said the nurse

I shook my head no but then hissed when she started a damn IV. I tried to pull my arm away and they strapped me down.

"We've got a compound fracture with what looks like a nicked artery , prep her for surgery" said the doctor

"Dr Reynolds her primary is in the lounge" said a nurse

"He requested to scrub in" said the nurse.

"All right he knows her better than we do tell him to meet us in O.R. four stat" said the doctor

A blond face leaned over me

"This will make you sleepy honey you just rest and you'll be right as rain when you come to" she said

I wanted to protest but my eyes were already getting heavy. Damn that stuff worked fast. I felt my bed moving again as I drifted out completely.

I started to come back some when they moved me and I thought I heard my mothers voice arguing about some sort of pins.

"Pins? I said

My voice was slurred and I sounded drunk

"Yes in your legs to realign the bones some of them are missing fragments" said another doctor.

I started to panic and my heart monitor went wild. One of the doctors started shouting orders.

As I protested this form of treatment and demanded to be released. He tried talking to me calmly and I was yelling something about consent.

I knew Renee would never agree to this even if I was to loose the leg.

"Your primary has a release for you and your mother will be here shortly but we need to move now or you will bleed to death" said the doctor

The door opened and I was wheeled through the doors.

"Easy Isabella I'm right here" said Carlisle

I wanted to beg him to release me but my voice refused to function. I spotted movement to my left.

I saw the nurse withdrawing a needle from my IV drip. More knock out stuff I presumed. Someone put an oxygen mask on me and everything went black.

Dr Reynolds pov.

It was an otherwise quiet night in the ER. Only one car accident. A few sick people waiting around to be seen for a cough or other minor things.

When they walked in. At first I thought they were all models. Until the blond one in the lead identified himself as a colleague.

The girl in his arms was instantly found a gurney and we sped her into the back as a professional courtesy.

After examining her I found most of her injuries to be minor except for the compound fracture. It had punctured her artery and would need immediate surgery.

I immediately called down to the blood bank and ordered some blood for her. While I waited on hold for them to check if they had her blood type.

It was a very rare one apparently I out lined the procedures to my assistants. One of my nurses a woman named Stacy said Dr Cullen wanted to scrub in.

I debated telling him no for a few minutes. His children were pacing our lobby in clear agitation and they made the staff nervous.

"Has anyone contacted her guardians yet?" I asked

"We got a voice mail sir" said another nurse.

"Very well prep her and tell Dr Cullen he's welcome to join us" I said

Renee pov

I was racing through the city streets when my phone went off again. Charlie had called and said Bella had been in some sort of accident while on a trip with her boyfriend.

I groaned hoping she was playing it safe with the young man that was all we needed a teenage pregnancy and boom there goes Forks.

I pulled up to the hospital parked quickly and raced for the emergency room doors. I rushed through the crowded lobby and straight to the nurses desk.

"Excuse me they brought my daughter here, Isabella Swan" I said

The woman nodded and typed something into the computer.

"Excuse me did you say you were Bella's mom?" said a musical voice.

I turned to find a short dark haired girl standing next to me.

"Yes I'm Renee why?" I said

"Alice Cullen" she said

Sticking out her hand to shake mine. I took hers absently until I noticed the cold. I glanced at her more carefully and my mouth almost dropped open.

Alice was a vampire and if I missed my guess so were the others in the lobby. I clamped my mouth shut.

The nurse thankfully got my attention before I opened my big mouth and said something stupid.

"They're prepping her for surgery now Ma'am" said the nurse.

"Surgery, what surgery?" I said

"Ah it says here she's got arterial bleeding and a compound fracture, they're going to repair the blood vessel and then put steel pins in her legs so her bones will heal correctly" said the nurse

"No" I said

"Excuse me, ma'am?"said the nurse

"I said no they may repair the artery but I will not give my consent for the rest" I stated.

Hell no I wasn't going to let them put death metal pins in my babies legs it could kill her.

"Ma'am the surgeries already underway if you'll just take a seat I'll have one of our counselors talk to you" she said

"Where are they" I said

I started for the hall and towards one room marked surgery.

"ma'am, ma'am stop you can't go in there, security!" she yelled at me.

Then into a speaker before attempting to stop me from getting to my daughter.

One of the vampires a boy with bronze colored hair grabbed me and pulled me back before security could even reach me

.

I was starting to get hysterical because I knew they were about to kill my daughter even if it was unintentional.

I heard them call for a crash team and knew it was too late. I broke down and sobbed in the boys arms.

I heard him and two others whisper what they thought were calming words to me. Oddly I did feel a wave of calm for just a second.

Carlisle pov

I scrubbed in and walked into the operating room. Grateful they let me assist with this. Edward was incredibly worried out in the lobby.

At least with me in here I could update him mentally when it came to Bella's condition. He briefly conveyed to me that Renee was here, Bella's mother.

For some reason she was protesting something. I honestly paid it no mind. I assumed Bella's fear of hospitals was due to this woman's paranoia.

The surgery went great when it came to sealing up her artery. But then they moved on towards the delicate task of putting pins in her bones to hold them together.

She flinched when the drill touched her to make a hole in her bone for the pin. She shouldn't have even felt that.

Then when Dr Reynolds slid in the first pin all hell broke loose. Bella's breathing became erratic her heart rate sped up then suddenly stopped.

Dr Reynolds called code twice and shocked her twice. Her heart started pumping again for a few moments and he started to secure the other end of the pin.

She went into what looked like anaphalactic shock and it happened again.

I noticed a strange burning odor in the room and hoped we weren't shocking Bella too many times.

Then after the second pin and the fourth code she wouldn't revive. I heard Renee's wail of agony from the lobby and my sons disbelieving no.

I heard him bolt for the door and several of his siblings followed him. Dr Reynolds was taking off his gloves

"Call it" he said

His voice dull and lifeless. I stared at her in shock. I was devastated she trusted us, trusted me and I failed her.

"I don't understand why she reacted that way, we shouldn't have lost her" he said

He shook his head and headed for the door. I numbly followed him out. I couldn't even focus beyond putting one foot in front of the other.

I sank down on the floor right outside the surgical room and buried my head in my hands.

I let the sobs take me and cursed my son's cowardice for not changing her when he first met her.

"I want to see my daughter" said Renee

She stood on shaky feet and pulled away from my wife's arms. No one made a move to stop her as she disappeared into the operating room.

The door clicked shut behind her and we assumed she just wanted a moment of silence alone with her daughter.

Renee pov

When I saw the doctors tumble out of the room. I knew they had messed up seriously this time.

I stood and walked towards the operating room. I had to say goodbye to my daughter. Seventeen was such a short time on this earth.

It was way too young to say goodbye. The young man holding me back had run from the room but his stifled sob carried back to me.

The boyfriend I blankly registered. My daughter was dating a vampire.

I locked the door behind me and walked over towards her. Her leg was still open and I saw that nasty metal rods stuck in her leg.

I angrily yanked them out and flung them across the room. Then I laid my hands on her chest and willed as much power as I could into her body.

"Come on baby breath for me" I said

I tried it three more times before I was ready to give up. I lowered my head and sobbed on her chest. That's when I felt a hand cover my own.

I looked up and Monticello was leaning over me. His hand was covering mine and he was dressed like a doctor.

"Once more Renee with feeling this time"he urged.

Numbly I obeyed and I felt his power join mine. While mine was a smooth ripple. His was a waterfall. After about a second nothing happened then suddenly the heart monitor beeped.

A spike shot across the screen then another one. She took a deep breath and Monticello removed that awful mask from her face.

"They will try again" he said

He nodded towards the bloody spikes of metal I had tossed away. I knew he was right but I still didn't trust him.

"Let me take her I'll protect her you have my word" he said

I frowned at him. I didn't fully believe his word but I saw no other alternative. I nodded once and he scooped her up. I stopped him from dashing away with her and kissed her forehead.

"Take good care of her" I warned

He smiled and then nodded. He turned and carried her out of the room. I left the room slowly. I was both relieved and worried at the same time.

One of the nurses went in the room to check on her. She screamed she's gone at the top of her lungs.

I sat down numbly in a chair. I knew even if they searched the city they still wouldn't find them.


	36. Chapter 36

Fire 36

Carlisle pov

When Renee came out of the or she was smiling ever so slightly. Jasper was staring at her with a confused look on his face. He met my eyes and I slowly stood up.

"Mrs Dwyer?" I said

She turned to me slowly. Her eyes didn't contain the grief I expected and for some reason it made me mad.

She patted my arm and murmured something about doing my best. I wanted to smack her senseless.

This wasn't how you were supposed to act when you lost your child. Maybe she was in shock. Alice was sobbing until she had a vision then she was shocked silent.

"Alice?" said Esme

"Alice dear what is it?" said Esme

She turned towards my wife and started to say she isn't dead I think. Unfortunately one of the nursing staff went in the room to move Bella to the morgue.

She came out screaming that she was gone. I literally stood there in shock. I had seen her die on the table after I had worked furiously to save her life.

Edward had run off . Emmett and Rosalie were following him. I felt like such a failure at the moment.

I hadn't noticed the other scent in the room with Bella and her mother. I was too upset after having just lost her.

To focus on anything other than those last moments. Would Edward hate me for not saving her?

Would the family hate him for not allowing her to change? I was lost right now and I needed a compass.

I numbly sank into the seat next to my wife. The hospital was in chaos around us while we sat there.

Someone had stolen her body. But why? Renee was being questioned by hospital security when Charlie showed up.

The idiot doctors tried to have Charlie arrest Renee. Until they found the bodies of two guards near the garage area.

He shook his head and watched them look at each other. I caught the silent communication between them but didn't understand what it meant.

We ended up waiting for the police. Who talked to each of us about Bella. It was difficult recounting our story we had made up to cover her presence in Phoenix.

The cops wanted to talk to Edward but after I reassured them he had been in the lobby the whole time Renee was in the room with her.

They reluctantly let it go. The police were still talking to Renee when we made our way towards the door. Her next words stunned us all however.

"She's not dead, she revived and walked out of the room" she said

My mouth dropped open in shock and I was about to protest this. When something Bella had said about her mother drifted back into my head.

Touch healer, her words rang in my ears. I stared at Renee and she nodded at me. I quickly pushed my family out of the hospital doors.

"Carlisle somethings not right I saw Bella she's not dead" said Alice

"Alice dear we all miss her but that's no reason to make up stories" said Esme

"Do you think Renee's delusional?" said Jasper

"No Bella told me once her mother was some sort of faith healer, I think she may be telling the truth or at least I hope she is" I said

Esme looked at me with such a look of pity I had the urge to slap her.

"I'm calling Emmett and rose they've got to get Edward to meet us at the hotel room" said Alice

"What hotel room?" both Jasper and I stated

"The one Renee's going to rent when they tell her not to leave town." said Alice

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"She's not dead I'm still seeing her I don't know where it is but she's alive" said Alice

I sighed in relief. Jasper was already calling Emmett.

"Alice said she wasn't dead yeah I know just grab him carry him if you have to" said Jasper

I could only guess at the state my son was in. What worried me more was the state Bella was in.

Alice sighed in relief and I knew I would have my answers soon. Even if I didn't want them.

Bella pov

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It definitely wasn't a hospital ceiling. I had seen enough of those to know the materials they used in those.

The sheer beauty of this ceiling convinced me instantly. That this was most definitely not a hospital.

The door to my room opened and I heard the soft scuffing sounds of someone walking.

I turned to find a young woman dressed like someone out of the middle ages.

Her hair was tied back she was setting out some food and filling a basin with water.

She didn't acknowledge me and left the room with her head bowed.

I figured she was either a servant or a slave. I sat up and looked around my room.

The ceiling I mentioned earlier was some sort of black glass and so was the floor. I looked down and noticed the designs set into the floor.

They looked like opals. I touched the bed post next to me and noticed it was some sort of smooth stone. It was a deep saphire blue.

I tried sliding my legs out of bed. I was halfway to the edge of the bed. When someone grabbed my calf and shifted me back into bed.

"Ah ah Isobelle that's a very bad idea" said a voice that spiked dread into my heart.

I looked up and met a pair of ice colored eyes.

"Monticello?" I said.

He smiled at me and sat on the edge of my bed. He pulled up one of his long legs and rested his foot on the bed rail.

"Why am I here what happened?" I said.

It was a reasonable question one that he couldn't turn around or so I hoped. My head hurt for some reason.

He watched me for a few minutes as if trying to decide what to say. If I didn't know any better I would say he was nervous.

"You did well" he said

I raised an eyebrow hoping he would elaborate.

"Against the rogue vampire" he said

He tilted his head and stared at me.

"So much like your mother" he whispered.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or making an observation. I cleared my throat and he smiled.

"Yes, why your here" he said

He chuckled somewhat but remained sitting where he was. He looked away slightly then he turned back.

His smile was unnerving and it wasn't because his canine teeth were more pronounced than a humans.

"They killed you ,you know" he said

He stood and walked over to the tray of food and started piling some food onto a smaller plate.

I frowned and was absurdly worried about Edward and Carlisle.

"oh gawd!"I said.

I just realized Carlisle had been in my operating room.

"What did you do?" I said.

I was worried he had killed those doctors in order to get me out of the room.

"Relax I only killed two security guards" he said

His dismissive tone irritated me. At least the Cullens respected human life and they were naturally predators.

I was at once reminded of just how different this being in front of me was. I was also confused as to why he saved me.

Then again his motives never made sense. His moods were too mercurial to follow usually..

"Why?" i said

He paused what he was doing and turned to look at me. I thought I saw sadness creep across his features for just a second.

"You are my daughter" he said.

He actually sounded shocked by my question as if I should have expected his reaction.

"Okay that's never meant anything before" I said.

He actually looked hurt and I wasn't sure if he was faking or not. He walked closer to me holding a plate of food for me.

He sat down again and motioned towards the food. I looked at it but didn't eat anything off of it.

For all I know it could be poisoned or worse fae food. He smiled at me but it was more of a smirk.

He had won something from my refusal and it irked me but not enough to trust him.

"You still distrust me?" he said

I looked at him like he had grown horns.

"Dur you tried to kill me" I said

He smiled then laughed at me.

"Oh my darling Isobelle do you honestly believe if I had wanted you dead you would still be breathing?" he said

I frowned at him. I found nothing humorous in his statement but I couldn't argue with his statement either.

If he wanted me dead he could have easily done so ,many times over.

This truth left me completely confused because it threatened to redefine an established relationship.

A relationship I wasn't ready to change just yet. He smoothed my hair back.

"Oh Isobelle did you truly believe I despised you?" he said

Once again he sounded sad and I wondered why. I nodded yes. Not trusting myself to speak. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry I know I haven't been the best father" he said.

I snorted because that was a complete understatement. He seemed to get my point however.

He put his hand behind my neck and I unconsciously stiffened. He ignored my reaction and pulled me forward.

So I was resting my head on his chest. Needless to say it was really awkward.

I honestly wasn't sure how to respond to this development. So I just awkwardly patted his back.

He had his arms wrapped around me and it was like being enclosed in a steel cage. Damn those suits hid a lot apparently.

No wonder mom said yes she probably went drooly over his abs and that was it.

Hell that's what caught her Phil after all. Of course I had to make the introductions because mom was as coherent as a teenage fan girl.

Okay I know I was weird thinking about mom's love life. While my father slash fr-enemy hugged me.

I mean come on its not like they covered this on Dr Phil. I could just imagine that show title.

How to get along with your supernatural father without killing each other. Sounded like a bad eighties teen movie didn't it.

"Ah Monticello?" I said.

He relaxed his rather tight grip and I was worried about bruises for a brief moment. He pulled back and gripped both of my arms.

"Isobelle I want you to feel safe here this is your home now" he said

My mind instantly protested. No, no way, what about Edward and mom. Not to mention Charlie and Jake.

"Say what?" I said

He chuckled.

"Don't sound so worried I won't keep you prisoner I just wanted to give you some of your birthright" he said

I frowned at him. As far as I knew his other kids had first dibs on everything.

"What about your other kids?" I said

He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"There are no other kids your the only one who passed" he said

"Passed?" I said

"The test, to see if you had what it takes to be my heir" he said

I frowned again. I seem to be doing that a lot with him. I sure hoped it wouldn't lead to wrinkles later.

A part of me wanted to ask what happened to them but another part was screaming that I didn't want to know.

I went with the screaming part.

"What test?" I said

He chuckled and released my arms.

"Everything from the time you were three" he said

I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. All of the supernatural creatures seeking me out suddenly made perfect sense.

I barely suppressed the urge to hit him.

"You sent them to me?" I said

He smiled and I clenched my fists to hold back the urge to fry him. Not that it would do me any good.

His shields were definitely better than mine.

"Yes most of them except for the vampires and the wolves, you found those on your own" he said

I couldn't help but notice the pride in his voice.

"I don't understand" I said

"You had to be strong, I have many enemies both here and elsewhere" he said

I eyed him cautiously. If he was telling the truth. He had directed several supernatural entities intent on killing me towards a child and her human mother

. I growled at him and he smiled.

"If you wish to strike me please go ahead I understand your anger" he said

Suddenly him saying he was ready for my attack made it less inviting. I vowed I would get him later for this.

"Good you have learned that lesson as well" he said

I frowned at him again. Apparently the testing was still in progress. He looked at my leg.

"Your fighting skills however leave much to be desired" he said

I frowned at him.

"He was a vampire" I reminded him.

He smirked

"Child's play if you know how to dispatch one" he responded

I got his dual meaning and glared at him. I didn't like him threatening my friends or my boyfriend.

"Don't worry I will not harm them provided they do not harm you" he said

I knew what he was referring to. I hoped Edward had very good self control because if he ever slipped he wouldn't have a pleasant end.

I shuddered and Monticello nodded his head in a yes motion.

"Gotcha" I said

"Good now eat and recover we will work out the rest later" he said

He stood and walked out of the room. I watched the door in silence. I was completely confused and frazzled by what he had just told me.


	37. Chapter 37

fire 37

I was completely confused by his behavior. So I decided not to entirely trust him. Our people's reputation for shall we say shifting loyalties was well earned.

I did however eat the food after determining it was from a deli I recognized. I downed the food but left the glass of wine alone. I needed to keep a clear head.

Since I had no idea what my status was here.

After a few hours or at least I thought it was a few hours. I had a visitor. It was a tall slender woman with bark like skin.

She had huge green eyes in a triangle shaped face. She bowed her head in my direction.

"Milady I am healer Ashanti, my lord asked me to work on your leg" she said

I nodded yes and the woman sat in the small chair next to the bed. It was like watching a tree sit at a child's table watching her sit there.

She spread out one of her hands and I noticed the fingers resembled sticks. Her appearance gave away what she was of course.

"I didn't know the clans had a healer" I said

She smiled as she drew the blanket back from my leg. It was mottled black and blue . I had a slight scar down the top of my thigh.

It gave mute testimony that a healer had already seen me once.

"I just completed my apprenticeship with the singing river clan" she said

I smiled at her and remained perfectly still as she touched me. I relaxed into her touch.

It felt like having warm sticks touch your skin but then again most dryads felt that way. She closed her huge eyes and I studied her.

She was really quite lovely for her species. Long moss like hair tumbled down her back.

It was braided in some spots with hair ties that looked like leaves holding the braids in place. Her clothing was simple and functional consisting of a toga like dress.

Her feet were most likely bare but I couldn't risk moving to look.

So instead I watched her work.

"Most people turn away" she said

I chuckled darkly.

'I'm not most people" I said

She nodded and continued working. Her hands were engulfed in a pale green light. It vaguely resembled fire and I had to control the urge to flinch away from it.

I felt the bones move under my skin but oddly felt no pain .There was only a slight pinching feeling.

I watched my skin ripple as the bones were set back together. I knew it would probably take her awhile with as many pieces as Jame's had made of my bones.

I was pretty sure they resembled a jig jaw puzzle. She looked like she was straining and I knew she would probably have to rebuild some of the more badly damaged pieces.

She stopped after a few minutes and I offered a glass of water from my pitcher. She gratefully took a few sips then went back to work. After a few hours she stopped.

"I must give those time to cure, I will be back in two days you are not to leave this bed at all" she said

I swallowed suddenly worried about how I would pee.

"I will make arrangement for your relief" she said

I nodded in her direction and sighed.

"Remember no moving" she said

I nodded and sat back in the bed. I spent the rest of the night sleeping and the next day reading.

The servant girl was given the unfortunate task of helping me use the bathroom and fetching books for me.

Turns out her name was Elizabeth and she had been here since 1305.

Which ironically made her older than Carlisle. I knew the underground slowed the natural aging process for humans but that was ridiculous.

I was appalled that she had been here that long but I dare not say anything against her. Who knew how Monty would react to that.

He could have her killed or worse thrown outside to let age retake her.

I remember reading a tale one time about a man who had stayed overnight in the realms for a party and when he left the next day.

A hundred or so years had passed above and he aged to death before he left the mountain. I used to shudder at that tale.

Worried my half mortal heritage would condemn me to age in such a manner.

Edward and his family were a literal god send. With him I would stay forever young as soon as he changed me.

Of course I had a bad feeling he would be stubborn about that. I would have to really work at him to get what I wanted.

I had no problem with that.

In many ways Edward was the perfect man for me. One he would insure my human heritage didn't doom me to a short life.

Two he couldn't possibly get me pregnant which meant the taint to my bloodline ended with me.

I sighed in relief and skipped the next chapter in the book I was reading.

I could care less what she felt giving birth it was something I never wanted to feel anyways.

Edward would probably argue that it was one human experience I would regret not being able to have. I knew I wouldn't at all.

Honestly I didn't like children. They were noisy, messy and much too needy. Yuck I so could do without that experience.

It wasn't that I was vain and wanted to retain my figure. It was just that I had no maternal instinct. None of our people did that was why we fostered them outside of the court.

Human mothers were all too willing to care for a child even one that wasn't theirs. Just look at Esme she was a vampire and she was still trying to mother me.

I shook my head and read the next chapter. Hell even Renee stopped trying to mother me when I knocked her on her ass and yelled that I could do it myself at age four.

Of course dislike wasn't the only reason but it was most of it. The other was because of a royal decree. You see our queen wasn't partial to humans at all.

In fact she had slaughtered whole villages when she was younger just for stepping on a fairy ring.

No she would not be very forgiving if I brought more human blood into her line. Monticello had barely escaped with his life.

It was only the fact that he was her only heir that halted his destruction. I shuddered if Monticello was afraid of her then she definitely would scare me.

I knew for a fact her reputation was well earned. I've seen her justice first hand and it still gave me nightmares.

There was no way I was going to let her kill Charlie and Renee. Or everyone else on both sides of the family.

I had nieces and nephew who were still in preschool. Thus the practice of abstinence I clung to.

If guys wanted to think they could just wed me and get some they were sadly mistaken. Whoa betide any of them dumb enough to try and take it.

I would personally cut them off and make them eat them first. I was actually quite happy that Edward kept it to kissing but I was still sexually frustrated by it as well.

I shuddered again when I read the part where the grandmother catches the wife with another lover and stabs her to death.

My end wouldn't be so merciful if I was foolish enough to make a simple teenage mistake. Not only would I pay for my indiscretions but everyone I knew would as well.

Knowing Queen Inais she would wipe forks off the map. Then go wherever Renee and Phil were and do the same there.

A macabre image of a deserted looking Forks with bodies in the street filled my mind and I set the book down. I closed my eyes.

I tried to drive those images out with images of Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

Oddly when I reached Jasper and Carlisle in my mind I calmed down. Until I remembered he had seen me die and was probably going through hell right now.

I sighed and picked up a different book. This one was a tame romance novel. I chuckled at the thought of Monty having a bodice ripper in his library.

Carlisle pov

We rode the elevator in silence. Edward was braced between my two sons. We were afraid he would do something stupidly rash.

So regrettably this was necessary. The elevator doors slid open and we exited the car as a group. The car next to us dinged then opened and the women stepped out.

I nodded at Esme and we walked towards Renee's room. I hesitated at first and Esme knocked for me. I was nervous and part of me was scared that she was only delusional.

I wanted so badly for her not to be though. I needed her to be right or else I would never be able to look my son in the eye again.

"It wasn't your fault" said Edward

I shook my head and Renee chose that minute to open the door.

"Come in" she said

We filed in. She looked out the door once before closing it and locking it. I walked into the suite and sat down on one of the chairs.

My family took positions around me. She was staring at us with an unreadable expression on her face. She suddenly nodded as if coming to a conclusion.

"First of all I need to ask what are your intentions with my daughter?" said Renee

She leveled her gaze at a very shocked Edward.

"Does it matter now?" he said

His whole form slumped forward like he had been deflated.

"Yes it does more than ever" said Renee

Her eyes held such an edge of pain and an odd sort of strength. That Edward was completely shocked by her demeanor.

"She promised she wouldn't tell" said Edward

He narrowed his eyes and watched Renee warily.

"If your referring to your species I knew the second I saw you and no she didn't tell me" Said Renee.

She received shocked looks from every vampire in the room. Oddly it was Esme who composed herself first.

"How?" said Esme

Renee turned to look at her and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Either they were weighing each others intentions or sizing each other up in case a fight broke out.

Renee broke her gaze first.

"Lets just say neither I nor my daughter are without knowledge of a variety of supernatural entities" she said

Edward was staring at her with a frown on his face. He looked at Carlisle and quickly mouthed. I can't read her either at vampire speed.

When Edward turned back he was met with a grinning Renee. She chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

"Mind reader?" said Renee

Edward nodded slowly yes. His eyes were wide like saucers because he was completely shocked. Renee chuckled again and turned towards Carlisle.

"Which of you is the coven leader?" she asked

Carlisle's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How did you.. never mind.. that would be I" said Carlisle

Renee smiled at him

"But we prefer the term family" said Esme

Renee nodded in acknowledgment.

"What about Bella?" said Emmett

Rose hissed at him and elbowed his ribs.

"What about my daughter?" said Renee

Emmett grinned and Carlisle gave Emmett a warning look. Emmett however didn't get that memo or made a paper airplane out of it.

"It's just you seem to be cool with this whole thing despite the fact your daughter's missing not to mention dating a vampire" said Emmett

Rose growled at him and Edward glared. Carlisle looked like he was plotting damage control and Esme was also glaring at Emmett.

Renee however didn't seem worried by his bluntness.

"Well I will admit the vampire thing was a bit of a shock but I can see her reasoning behind it" said Renee

Edward still looked confused by her answer.

"You mean it doesn't bother you at all that she's in constant danger just being with me?" said Edward

Carlisle glared at him and started to open his mouth to protest Edwards words. Renee just smirked.

"Sweetheart she's been in danger since birth and she's always pulled through have some faith honey" said Renee

She patted his shoulder an then squeezed it gently.

"As to her being kidnapped I know exactly where she is and I assure you she's in the best possible hands" said Renee

Carlisle was watching the woman walk towards them after she had attempted to console their son.

"I'm sorry how can you say that when she was dead on the table at least twice" said Carlisle

His voice hitched and Esme threaded her hand into his. The worry evident on her features. She looked up at Renee. In a look of mute appeal.

Renee nodded and kneel-ed in front of Carlisle she took his hand in hers.

" Dr. Cullen" she said

"Carlisle, please" he said

She nodded at his absentminded correction.

"Carlisle, you did your best but I'm afraid you were handicapped by a lack of knowledge" said Renee.

Carlisle frowned obviously lost by her statement.

"It's not your fault her body reacted that way and if you had known I doubt they would have listened to you, they didn't listen to me and I'm her mother" said Renee

Carlisle grudgingly agreed and met Renee's eyes.

"Then what did cause it?" he said

Renee smiled again. She sighed again and looked at the floor. She didn't look up for several minutes and didn't release Carlisle's hand.

"My daughter has what you would call a unique heritage" said Renee

Carlisle frowned at her.

"She walks between to worlds and bears the traits of both" said Renee

Again a blank look met her gaze. Renee groaned.

"Look I can't just come out and say it. She has to do that and honestly I'm sure she would prefer a deeper commitment first" said Renee

"Like sex?" said Emmett

"Emmett!" said Esme

Rose glared at him and he actually looked suitably chagrined for once.

"What I can say is this she has a kind of allergy if you will to certain kinds of metal" said Renee

Carlisle was still frowning and now everyone was looking at him in anticipation.

"What metals and what kind of reaction?" said Carlisle

"Well I can't say what there called from a medical standpoint because I'm not a doctor, you are" said Renee

"I can tell you what her symptoms are so it can be avoided" said Renee

Carlisle nodded yes for her to continue.

"The metal is iron or anything containing it in huge quantities like stainless steel" said Renee

She met Carlisle's eyes and there were several sharp intakes of breaths around the room.

"It causes burns when it touches her skin, nausea, elevated heart rate, dizziness, black outs and heart failure. If she ingests it or remains in contact with it for too long" said Renee

Carlisle's mouth dropped open in shock before he regained his composure.

"So it was the pins then?" said Edward

Carlisle turned to look at him. Edward was lost in thought for a few minutes.

"So those bruises and burns were from what?" said Edward

"Her I.V. most likely" said Alice

She was frowning and she periodically shook her head. As if trying to clear an image from her head.

The blond man next to her was holding her close. He looked completely tense though.

"Oh the poor dear" said Esme.

Carlisle was looking at the floor

"Where is she Renee?" said Carlisle

"She's with her father" said Renee

Everyone frowned at her.

"Charlie's in Forks" said Emmett

"No silly not Charlie he's only her stepfather her real father, Monticello" said Renee.


	38. Chapter 38

Fire38

Stunned looks met her eyes once again. Renee to her credit just chuckled at their reaction. That was three times that she had succeeded in shocking them.

"But I thought Monticello was trying to kill her?" said Alice

The blond next to her stiffened and looked at her with a worried expression. Renee chuckled again.

"He has but it's perfectly acceptable" said Renee

Stunned looks once again greeted her. It was the blond man who finally spoke.

"How is attempting to kill your child acceptable in your eyes?" said the blond man

The blond woman next to the behemoth chose that moment to speak up.

"And for that matter how is dating a vampire acceptable either don't you want her to live her life, have children, grow old and die like normal people?" said the blond

Renee looked from one to the other. She turned to Jasper first

"First of all ah.." said Renee

"Jasper" he replied

"Jasper what is acceptable in their culture is vastly different from our own" said Renee

Jasper frowned and started to say something else but Renee had already turned towards Rose.

"As for my hopes for my daughter ah..?" said Renee

"Rose" she said

"Rose my child is not and will never be normal, so no I do not wish her to even try to be" said Renee

Rose opened her mouth to speak again and Renee cut her off

"As for having children lets just say that would be a very very bad idea" said Renee Edwards eyes flashed in anger

"Why? Bella would make a wonderful mother and an even better wife" said Edward

Renee snorted at him then laughed outright at his statement.

"You really don't know her very well do you?" said Renee

Edward frowned at her. He stood up his fists were clenched in anger. Carlisle looked at Jasper and Renee felt a slight trickle of the calming effect Jasper sent at Edward.

She glanced at Jasper and smirked.

"Interesting" said Renee.

"How can you say that about your own daughter she deserves a normal human life, she is a wonderful sweet child who wouldn't hurt a soul" said Esme

Renee gave her a level look then she burst into hysterical laughter

"Boy does she have you fooled, damn she better than I thought she was" said Renee Everyone looked shocked again.

"I hate to burst your bubble but you do need to know this , my daughter is neighter sweet" said Renee

She looked at Esme then at Edward

"nor innocent" said Renee

Her gaze traveled to Rose.

"She would kill anything that stood between her and her goals, including myself" said Renee

Her gaze traveled to Jasper next.

"Make no mistake my daughter has no need of a defender she is more than an accomplished fighter" said Renee

"Then how come she got her ass kicked by James" said Emmett

Edward turned to glare at his brother.

"Are you sure of that or was she simply negotiating?" said Renee

"Sure she got her ass trounced" said Rose.

She sounded smug until Renee burst her bubble.

"Yes but how long did she hold her own until you got there?" said Renee

Alice and Jasper looked at each other then at Edward.

"At least twenty minutes" said Edward.

He winced when he said it and Renee silently appraised him.

"Twenty minutes against a vampire intent on killing her and you still think she's helpless?" said Renee

Edward frowned and started to open his mouth but Carlisle beat him too it.

"Is there anyway we can check on her?" said Carlisle

Esme squeezed his hand Renee turned towards him and pursed her lips the exact same way Bella did when she was thinking about something.

"That wouldn't be very wise, he will return her after he is done" said Renee

She sounded ever so slightly worried to Carlisle and Jasper confirmed it with a slight nod of his head.

"She has your numbers and will most likely call when he brings her back" said Renee Edward was looking at the floor with a frown on his face.

"You really have no problem with me dating her do you?" he said

The others went silent.

"No sweetheart I can honestly say your the best thing that ever happened to her" said Renee.

With that said Renee started ushering them out of the door. Citing that she wanted to shower and call Charlie.

bpov

The next few days were incredibly boring and painful. When she wasn't sitting on her ass. She was being treated which hurt like a son of a B.

Monticello only visited her twice and on the second visit he dropped the bomb on her. She would be expected to dine with her grandmother, Monticello's mother.

Before she was allowed to leave. Monticello also told her they would be confirming her as his heir.

So not only did she have to worry about being injured in a city filled with beings who would love to kill her. She now had the added pleasure of dining with the worst of the worst.

To top it off she would have to remain polite no matter what happened. Monticello's explanation of the usual dinner entertainment had her feeling decidedly queasy.

It was one thing to kill an enemy in battle.

Quite another to torture someone to death while dining. Vlad the impaler had nothing on this woman apparently. So while she hobbled around on the fifth day of healing.

Fortunately Ashton had allowed her out of the bed.

Citing she had to rebuild her muscle strength. She was given a quick refresher course in court manners.

The fine art of dining torture was also discussed as well as polite ways to turn down suitors. This of course had her groaning and Monticello grinning.

"As my heir you will be much sought after" said Monticello

I frowned and pointed out I was dating someone. He pointed out unless I was wed it didn't matter and even then there were ways around that including a challenge duel.

I moaned, Edward would not be happy about that at all.

"No worries of course most of them still must make it past me" said Monticello

I glared at him and he chuckled. I suddenly pitied any of my would be suitors. Two days after my last treatment we received the invite to dinner we both were dreading.

I found it oddly gratifying that Monticello was also going to be fending off suitors all night.

The outfit I was to wear didn't help matters any either. I just knew my grandmother was trying to embarrass me.

I mean why else would she give me something that was little more than a see through toga that came to my mid thighs. There was no way to wear undergarments beneath it either.

I glared at Monticello and then burst into laughter when I saw him in a kilt. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared down at me as I rolled on the floor.

"Are you through mocking me now?" he asked coolly

I looked up at him and started to say no but it came out a sputtering laugh. So I shook my head no and laughed for a good twenty minutes.

After I stopped I was rewarded with an answering grin. Apparently my outfit was just as amusing to him.

A couch was called for us and I struggled to get in it without flashing my bare bottom at everyone.

Talk about a wardrobe malfunction. As we rode I noticed several other couches as well.

"She makes everyone dress in such a manner don't worry they are as embarrassed as you" he said

I grinned at him.

"Why?" I said

He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I can see the guys but why the women?" I said

"Modesty is a sin in her eyes, she feels you are hiding some flaw or something if you cover too much" he said

"Well I'm sure that's probably part of it or else maybe she just likes a bit of man candy" I said

He shifted in his seat and I swear he almost blushed. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad.

I looked out the window and my mind drifted to Edward. Oh who was kidding I missed that boy entirely too much.

"Don't do that there she will pick you apart for it plus you will make him a target" he said

I nodded and looked at him closely

"Is that why you never stayed with mom?" I said

He looked pained for just a second.

"Partially don't get me wrong I loved your mother, I gladly bled for her and you but I wanted her to be safe" he said

"Even if it meant without you?" I said

He nodded yes and the rest of the ride was silent except for the noise the couch made. We reached the palace and I noticed other couches in front of us disgorging their passengers.

The women climbed down without caring if their dresses rode up and so did the males. When it was our turn I followed suit. I climbed out of the couch as if I was wearing jeans not a sheet.

Monticello climbed down next to me and we both walked towards the door. I put on my poker face at the same time he did and waited for them to announce us.

After they did so we walked in and mingled with the other guests until the queen arrived.

The first warning was the unnatural hush. It was followed by a noticeably darkening of the room. We went to our knees as she entered the room and remained there until she said otherwise.

"So you bring the halfling with you?" said the queen

I swallowed the nervous lump and listened to Monticello's answer

"She is the only one of my heirs to survive" he said

The queen made a scoffing noise.

"Well that is just wonderful" she said sarcastically.

"See to it she does nothing embarrassing or she bleeds for it and so do you" said the queen

She moved past us and climbed the steps to the dais her table had been set up on. She was on the top tier alone. Then her household was on the second one.

I would be sitting with her household as Monticello's heir.

I swallowed nervously and stood with the others when she ordered everyone to rise. I glanced her way and then quickly away from her before she saw me staring.

The woman in no way looked like anyone's grandma. If anything she looked as old as Carlisle. I instantly put those thoughts behind me and turned my attention to the males in the room.

I found a whole bank of them staring back at me.

Wonderful I muttered as the queen motioned for everyone to be seated. The dining hall was round with seating like a stadium.

In the center of that stadium was a bunch of contraptions that looked like they belonged in a dominatrix chamber not a dining hall.

We took our seats and waited for the queen to make her announcements.

I was a little surprised when she publicly recognized me as Monticello's heir. The look on her face bespoke more of boredom then malice fortunately.

The queen suddenly clapped her hands and a group of huge guards dragged a struggling prisoner out. They tied him to the huge rock like monolith in the center.

She clapped again and plates of food and wine glasses were brought out. I watched the prisoner because quite frankly he was fascinating, not to mention nude.

"Isn't he lovely Isobelle?" said her voice

She was right by my ear

"Yes he is do tell where you acquired him?" I said

Honestly I didn't care but this was considered polite conversation and I was curious how they managed to subdue a vampire long enough to strip him. She laughed

"A friend of mine from the south gave him to me as a gift I believe she simply tired of him as a lover" said Inais

I took a small sip of my wine like she was already doing.

"Her loss" I said

"Yes though she is right he does have skilled lips" said Inais

I turned towards him. He looked beaten and defeated. I almost pitied him but pity here was something I couldn't afford.

"Would you like to try him?" she offered

I lowered my glass in shock. She was smirking at me and I suddenly understood what she was trying to say with this display.

I smiled at her as if her display of violence wasn't about to make me nauseous and said "sure I'd love a taste if your sure you wish to part with him"

She smiled back at me and nodded. Apparently I gave the appropriate response and she was favoring me at the moment.

I wasn't fool enough to count on that. Her moods were like mercury. I swear she had to be bipolar or something. She was definatly crazy that was for sure.

"Perhaps later then" she said

She sat back and they dished out her food. I heard her ordering the servant around behind me for a few seconds.

Then she signaled for the torture master to begin and told everyone they may now eat.

My food was barely warm and I'm sure everyone else's was as well. Since they served us first and made us wait for the queen to be served and her permission to eat.

I picked at my food. Underground food was iffy. Some was poisonous to humans and I was half human.

Fortunately I knew enough about mushrooms and mosses to pick out the more dangerous specimens.

I ate the others so I didn't appear to be weak. I was taking a bite of the strange meat when the screams began.

I watched with the same non committal look on my face that everyone else wore. As they cut and burned the poor vampire victim.

A part of me wondered if I could get that bitches name so I could burn her myself later.

What she did was just plain cruel. To discard someone simply because they no longer pleased you.

It made me want to rip her face off. Dinner went off without a hitch and thankfully they removed the man from the room . Unfortunately they brought back another one for dessert.

This time it was a female and she was likewise a vampire and nude. I carefully kept my face neutral as she was tortured in ways that were decidedly obscene.

I was beginning to think my grandmother was one sick puppy when she announced the men in the room could enjoy her body. Several of the guys moved to do just that.

My mouth dropped open in shock when Monticello joined them.

My cake tasted like dirt to me as I watched them abuse her and could do nothing. In fact I seemed to be the only one bothered by the display.

Everyone else including the queen seemed to be turned on by this behavior. So much so that they were openly touching themselves and their partners.

The male was brought out in the middle of it and she screamed for his aid. Mates my mind sickeningly supplied.

I wasn't paying attention to him until I saw them bring him up to me. I saw the queen point at me.

"Please her or your mate screams some more" said Inais

The strange vampire looked at me nervously. He was a complete mess. Cuts and burns oozed venom down his arms face and torso.

He was still beautiful though .He sighed and knelt between my legs. I eyed him in shock .

Oh my lord she had to be kidding. When the vampire's head vanished under the table and I felt his fingers slide my skirt back . I knew she wasn't.

Holy shit he was going to..

My thoughts went blank at his first touch. I didn't have to fake the moans and I certainly held none of them back.

My last thoughts as I shuddered through my first orgasm was that she was right. He was skilled with his tongue.


	39. Chapter 39

fire 39

I was vaguely aware of other couples around me in the throes of passion. The screams of the female vampire were now soft sobs but I was aware of them.

My attention however was riveted on the male vampire between my legs.

His eyes were black as the night and for some reason it only made me a little nervous. Was Edward right about my lack of self preservation?

He was kissing my leg now and it reminded me of an ice cube being slowly ran up my thigh. His hands were on my hips in a grip that felt like steel.

He squeezed my ass a little and I looked down at him.

I knew I was panting and I so wanted some more. I watched him as he made his way up my thigh until he lingered over my artery in my leg.

I stiffened and he looked up at me with a smirk on his face. He looked vaguely irritated. Honestly I didn't blame him. I knew he wanted to just grab his mate and run.

I gave him what I hoped was a sympathetic look. He frowned in response and his hands slid over my thighs. He suddenly grabbed my hips forcibly and tilted me upward.

I hope he hadn't mistaken my sympathy for pity. He positioned himself and watched me for some sort of sign. I wanted to tell him no. That he didn't have to do this.

"Take her" said Inais.

I turned to look at her in shock and found her surrounded by male bodies. She gasped at what one of them was doing and I tried not to look.

I mean really I didn't want to know what she was doing.

"I said take her, do it now or your mate suffers for your impudence" said Inais

I turned back to the vampire. His face was a twisted mask of fury now and I hoped she hadn't just gotten me killed.

"It's okay just do it" I said.

I truly wasn't intending to loose my virginity this way and I had hoped it would be with someone who loved me. Like Edward maybe.

He grabbed my hips tighter and with a growl he slammed himself into me. I gasped in shock but he gave me no time to adjust. I could guess he was showing me what his mate was experiencing right now.

He set a rough pace and my body ached every time he slammed into me. I hoped I wouldn't need a healer after this.

He was growling like an animal with each thrust and I hoped he hadn't just lost his mind. He was slamming into me so hard the chair was scooting across the floor with each thrust.

I tried to wrap my hands around his back and he grabbed my hands in his left hand. While he tore my meager clothing from me with the other. He kept pounding into me as he pawed my breasts roughly.

Oddly I was starting to enjoy myself despite the rough treatment. The chair eventually broke underneath us and he lifted me up on the table.

He shoved my empty dishes off the table and my back hit the table hard. He didn't bother to stop what he was doing at all.

I was moaning along with him and I know I orgasm-ed at least three times during the whole exchange.

The only sounds in the room were the other couples and a few comments about us. I really hoped she was wrong about the stamina comment

no way could my body take this punishment for several hours. He finally let go and I came with him, both of us were screaming in animalistic lust.

As I came down from my post coital bliss I noticed the stares.

Everyone in the room was watching us. Even his mate. The other couples were still and most everyone was redressed. My face turned crimson in embarrassed chagrin.

Everyone had been watching our performance. I turned towards Inais and she started clapping.

I wanted to crawl into the floor but instead I acted like it didn't matter what they saw. I started to climb down to retrieve my chair and belatedly remembered we broke it.

I was about to say something when another chair was brought out by a servant. I calmly took my seat.

I was very conscious that I was completely nude and I had just lost my virginity in front of the whole court.

Inais took a sip of her wine and motioned the vampire male forward. He came like a whipped dog. Oddly it made me angry.

"Give her your shirt" she ordered the man.

He sighed then stripped off his shirt and handed it to me. I stared at him in shock. Damn he was chiseled.

I took the shirt and slid it on despite my now sore state. Inais nodded in approval and clapped her hands.

"dance time" she said

I noticed some musicians waiting in the wings. the males were backing off of the female and she wailed for her mate's attention.

"Ethan please" she whispered.

He turned partially towards her. His eyes looked sad and I know he knew he wouldn't leave this place alive.

I shifted when I noticed his eyes were still dark. I must have had blood on me somewhere because one minute he was standing there waiting for Inais to further abuse him.

The next he had my thigh in his mouth.

I screamed and I tried to hit him to get him off of me. I vaguely registered the shouts or the guards pulling him off of me.

I did register the hands of Ashton and the feeling of her healing me again. Thankfully Inais let me sit out on dancing.

Not that I wanted to dance anyways. I was carried into one of her drawing rooms. I was aching and my skin burned where he had bit me

. I heard Inais yelling for them to be destroyed.

"No" I hissed

Those carrying me paused in the doorway.

"You have an objection to his death, he attacked you" said Inais

"Yes I know, I claim blood right" I hissed

Inais waved her hands and those holding the vampires paused. Thankfully before they had carried out the sentence.

"He drew blood?" said Inais

I wiped the blood from my thigh with my fingers. The wound was closed now but the blood had yet to be cleaned off. I held the bloody fingers up for all to see.

Inais nodded and motioned for the guards to back off. She ordered them placed in the dungeons instead.

I nodded in appreciation and the party carrying me resumed our trek. I heard the music start up and watched as couples took the dance floor in various states of undress.

Twelve hours later the dancing stopped and Inais dismissed everyone. Apparently boredom had set in.

Monticello made arrangements to transport the two vampires and we were once again in a couch heading home.

A small wagon followed behind our couch. It contained the two vamps.

"What will you do with them?" said Monticello

I pursed my lips and looked out the window.

"I haven't decided yet but I want a back up plan should all my plans fall through" I said he nodded

"The male will be impossible to control" said Monticello

I smirked at him.

"Not as long as I have his mate" I responded

Monticello nodded and looked out his own window.

"She's pleased by you" said Monticello

My gaze instantly riveted back to him. I was shocked to say the least.

"She was most impressed with your knowledge of our laws and that you didn't protest

tonight's entertainment" said Monticello.

My stomach turned a little remembering the woman's screams and her pleading tones. She had begged for death at one point in time.

Too bad there was no definition for mercy in our language. I looked at the couch behind us. I could hear her crying softly.

"The woman will be useless you should have just killed her" said Monticello

"Not so you seemed to have found a use for her" I responded

I glared at him and he actually shifted nervously under my stare.

"It was expected if I had refused she would have had me take her place" he said

"I know that's why I didn't protest either" I said

"Did he hurt you?" he asked

"A little I'll definitely be sporting some bruises tomorrow" I said

He nodded again and the couch came to a stop in our courtyard. The small wagon pulled up behind us. The driver looked nervously between us and the wagon back.

I sighed and went around the back of the wagon.

"The key" I said, holding out my hand

"Perhaps you should leave them there?" said Monticello

I held my hand out again and he sighed. He set the key in my hand and I used it to unlock the door. The male was crouched in front of the woman.

"All right out you two, welcome to your new home" I said

I turned my back to him purposely and walked towards the front door. The drivers eyed me with shock as I walked up my steps.

Monticello stood on them watching me with an unreadable expression. The driver watched us and kept glancing at the back of the wagon.

"Come on now I don't have all day and this man needs to get back to the palace" I said

I passed Monticello and he muttered

"Perhaps they prefer Inais' hospitality to ours" said Monticello

"I hope not that would be dreadfully insulting" I said and walked in my door.

I heard them before I saw them. The male had his arm around the woman. She was sobbing into his chest.

I watched them and they watched me. Except that they didn't move not even to blink.

"So what are your names?" I asked.

The male raised his head and glared at me.

"How come we aren't dead?" he asked

"I asked first" I said

"Ethan this is Cassandra" he said

"Cassie" she whispered.

I nodded in her direction.

"well Cassie welcome to my home,Ethan your rooms are in there" I said

Then I went towards my own. The vampires stared after me in shock. Before relaxing in a hot bath I arranged for dinner to be brought to the two vampires.

A full vampire was a safe vampire after all.


	40. Chapter 40

Fire 40

The bath was wonderful. Thankfully it relaxed the soreness from my limbs. Laying there I let my thoughts drift back to Edward. My relationship with him was beginning to worry me.

I was starting to see the reasons for Charlie's dislike of the boy.

He showed all the signs of an emotional abuser. If my self esteem wasn't as high as it was I might actually be his victim.

Despite Alice's reassurances of his love for me I found myself questioning Edward as a person. Yes it was true he was from a different time period and such dominant behavior was the norm.

At least it was back then.

Unfortunately it made me look weak each time I obeyed him. We were a matriarchal society and such male dominance wasn't to be tolerated.

I neither found it appealing to be ordered about or demeaned in the eyes of my people. I wondered if I should just break things off with him.

He was already trying to alienate me from my friends. Yes I know I was dangerous to be around. At least for a human but that didn't mean I wanted to be alone.

The Cullens were fine as a group but I honestly saw signs of the same abusive behavior within the group as well.

Esme was a wonderfully talented woman who would have been quite powerful in her own right down here.

Yet she was tied to the household in almost domestic enslavement. Alice gave her opinions but most times her advice was ignored.

Which was just plain stupid if you ask me. Who wouldn't take advantage of such an ability. I was beginning to see James as less of a bad guy.

Yeah he tried to eat me. which was par for the course with a predator. Despite his creepy demeanor he was willing to rescue me from the Cullens.

I frowned and downed the glass of wine Beth had brought for me.

The thing i had to ask myself was did I want to be tied to that family for eternity or would i rather just have the immortality.

I set the glass down and leaned my head back on the head rest. Honestly I was only with Edward because he was guaranteed not to get me pregnant.

If I could kill that ability myself, would I still need Edward? He wasn't willing to move our relationship into the more physical realm.

So did I really want to stay with him? It was obviously possible for a vampire and I to have sex, so why was I staying with Edward?

Was all his reluctance really about hurting me or did he have another reason for wanting me to remain the weak human? Beth set another glass down and backed away.

"Have they eaten?" I asked

"Yes mi lady they are full and await your presence" said Beth.

I took a sip of the new glass. If I was going to do this without Edward I would need a back up plan. Any of the Cullens were out.

One because they were Edward's family and two because I didn't entirely trust them.

For all I knew they knew about all of his stalker like behavior and condoned it. Yes they acted like my friends but for some reason I sensed ulterior motives.

I downed the wine and climbed out. I would consult my own seerer before I made any definite plans.

I may like Alice as a friend but her visions were still subject to her whims. I didn't want her with holding anything vital because she thought I couldn't handle it.

I was through trusting my protection to others. I held out my arms to my sides and Beth toweled me dry then wrapped me in a robe.

I slid on the fuzzy slippers she provided and made my way back to my room.

I put on a pair of loose pants and a tunic style shirt. Then I went to greet the vampires. I had decided what I was to do with them while I was in the tub.

I entered the room and found them cuddling. He was holding her while she sobbed again. I cleared my throat and waited for him to look up. He did but his expression was unreadable.

"Do you feel better?" I asked

"Yes, thank you" he said

He sounded ashamed and I resisted the urge to console him. There was no time to soothe hurt feelings here.

"What are you going to do to us?" said the woman.

Her voice was soft and a bit fearful sounding. I tilted my head and looked at her closely.

"I intend to welcome you to my household" I said

"Your household?" said the guy

I nodded yes

"As what?" he asked

He was obviously afraid of further abuse and I didn't blame him.

"as servants the same as Beth" I said

i nodded towards the woman standing behind me in the shadows.

"why didn't you kill us?" said Cassie

"i still could if you cause my house any trouble i will" I said

She swallowed nervously, obviously she valued her life or was it existence. I decided I would glen as much information from them as I could. It would be useful in dealing with the Cullens.

"How long do we have to stay here?" he said

He was eying Beth's outfit. I could tell he was dating it and trying to figure out her age.

"She's been here since the fourteenth century fortunately for you I don't require such a lengthy commitment" I said

They gasped in shock.

"But she's human" said Cassie

"time moves differently here" I explained

"for how long then?" said Ethan

"A year and a day, then I will release you from under a geas" I said

"A geas whats that?" said Ethan

"Its a compulsion to return to me when I have need of you but don't worry I'll eventually release you from it" I said

Ethan frowned at me and Cassie just looked confused

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

I decided to change the subject because I had no answer for that question.

"Have you heard of the Cullens?" I said

they looked at each other. then Ethan answered.

"I have met one by such a name, his name was Carlisle and he was in Volterra" said Ethan

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell" I said.

"There isn't much to tell he was friends with the brothers, a sort of house guest of sorts" said Ethan

I looked at Cassie

"It was well before I met Cassie but his loneliness did make me seek out my own mate" said Ethan

He looked at Cassie with adoring eyes.

"He drank from animals I heard but I know the brothers were attempting to convert him" said Ethan

I nodded that sounded like Carlisle. I chatted with them for hours getting all kinds of useful information out of the two of them. From what they told me.

I could understand Carlisle being so lonely and desperate that he would change a teenage boy who was dying.

I honestly felt sorry for the man. How was he to know Edward would resent the gift he had been given. I'm not sure I would have in his shoes.

I would like to think I would be grateful enough to him for saving me. That I would understand but that was neither here nor there.

What I didn't understand was Edward. Why all the angst? It wasn't as if he could change anything by it. I know Carlisle doted on him like a prodigal son. Which was another worry I had.

I know they had to see his behavior of late. Why were they allowing it? Maybe it was some weird twisted vampire thing. So I of course asked Ethan and Cassie.

They rapidly assured me that it wasn't healthy for him to be involved with me at all.

I had to say I agree with them. I mean honestly who dates someone who reminds them of a midnight snack? When I brought up discussing my change with them Ethan showed his temper for the first time.

Cassie and I waited until he calmed down and stopped pacing to continue our discussion. When he finally did I outlined my reasons for wanting to change.

Oddly Edward wasn't even on the list and it shocked me.

One would think I would want to be with my lover forever. Of course forever was a very long time and I doubted Edward had any skills in the bedroom. That was a long time to go celibate.

"It seems that you've thought this out for a long time" said Cassie

"I have to some extent but I never really looked closely at Edward and I before now" I said

Cassie nodded

"You said they were pushing you towards Edward almost?" said Ethan

I nodded yes. It had seemed like the family had been shoving me towards Edward.

They also agreed with my assessment of Edward's controlling behavior and the possibility he may be more in love with my blood than me

Cassie had worked briefly as a counselor in a battered woman's shelter before her change. I found out she was only ten years old in vampire years.

I could clearly see the dysfunction that was my relationship with Edward when it was displayed against their loving one.

I wondered if all the Cullen women were aware their men were borderline abusive. I pointed that out to them.

"I don't think Carlisle is because I've honestly never seen the man say anything bad about anyone but he would definitely be an enabler" said Cassie

I frowned at her and looked at Ethan for explanation.

"Someone who allows the behavior to continue without saying anything against it or helps to supply the addiction is an enabler" said Ethan

My eyes widened further in shock when she called them all this and when she pointed out the codependent relationship Jasper had with them.

I left for bed wondering if vampires had therapy available to them? Maybe I could talk Cassie into opening for business.

She could make a fortune just catering to her people. Hell she could even have group sessions. Like I love my significant other but I want to eat them as a support group.

I shook my head in disbelief then drifted off to sleep. the next morning ashton did her last treatment and Monticello gave me the good news.

I could leave tonight after I was confirmed as his heir in front of the court. Unfortunately it involved another dinner. I groaned and got ready for another night of her idea of fun.

I was glad Ethan and Cassie were safely ensconced in my home. This time tonight's entertainment came from her own house's slaves.

I was forced into a rather lengthy discussion with Inais while she was temporarily engaged.

She provided me with some silphium and penny royal tea. A natural birth control that was thought to be extinct due to over harvesting.

In fact she had quite a supply growing in her garden. Silphium by itself was harmless but penny royal was harmful to humans. I wasn't sure what effect it would have on me.

I thanked her for her thoughtfulness. It was rare that she showed any nice behavior anyways, so honestly hoped to encourage that.

I slept with a few of the guys she presented to me. Made promises I thought I would never have to worry about keeping and enjoyed the evening.

I was confirmed as Monticello's heir and welcomed into the family formally.

The sealing gesture floored me however, I was definitely not expecting Inais to kiss me on the mouth.

By the end of the evening. I was sore, sticky and I wanted to go home. This evening I was forced to dance.

Like everyone else I had to remain on the floor until Inais said we could leave it.

We looked like the aftermath of a dance marathon by the time she got bored with it. We went home in good spirits .

I had made plans for Cassie and Ethan to accompany me to the surface.

The Jewelery shop I had contacted delivered what I ordered just before nightfall. I promptly charged the matching bracelets with my crest adorning them with a Geas.

Then i delivered them and explained to Cassie and Ethan how they worked.

"It identifies you as part of my house and places you under its protection" I said

Ethan scoffed and Cassie smacked his arm.

"it also enables you to walk out of here without worrying about someone else bringing you back" I explained

Cassie was eying the small silver band in her hand. It looked deceptively weak but ever-silver was incredibly strong.

Once the bracelets were locked into place. They would mold themselves to their wearer and the clasp would vanish.

"And they can't be removed what if they break?" said Cassie

"They won't my father has worn his for centuries and it still looks the same as when he put it on" I said

I held up my own wrist and showed them the bracelet I now wore. Cassie traced the stylized swan carved into the band that was now the permanent crest for my house.

"so we would be a permanent member of your house then?" said Ethan

I looked up at him and met his ruby eyes. I could see the pain and worry etched in their depths.

"You would object to be considered my family?" I said.

He looked at me and then at the bracelet. Cassie was staring at hers. Then she suddenly made her decision and slid it on.

Ethan sighed and followed suit with a raised eyebrow.

I grinned at them and left to get ready to go. An hour or so later we emerged into the San Francisco night beneath the golden gate bridge.

Cassie and Ethan helped me up the embankment. We wandered together all the way to golden gate park. Where I called the Cullen's for a ride home.

Cassie stayed with me while Ethan hunted and apparently secured them a place to stay for tomorrow.

Esme had arranged a hotel room for me near market st. Ethan and Cassie left me there and then disappeared into the night at my request.

The last thing I needed was a vampire testosterone fest between Edward and Ethan. Cassie had procured me some jeans and a t shirt.

A light jacket that said San Francisco on it and some slip on ballet flats. I didn't ask where she had gotten any of it. I curled up in the hotel bed and drifted off to sleep. After I called my mom and dad first.

Cpov

We were all sitting around the house in different stages of depression. All of us were watching over Edward. He seemed more morose than ever and we were all worried.

I was honestly considering just changing Bella myself if she was going to cause this much worry.

Edward growled at me and I censored my thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something, when Alice suddenly ran into the room. she was bouncing with excitement, literally.

I opened my mouth to scold her when she lunged for the phone. It rang the second she touched it. She held it up to her ear.

"Bella?" said Alice

We all reacted in shock. Surly Alice was playing a sick joke.

"okay I'll have Esme look" said Alice

She held the phone down and addressed my wife.

"mom can you book a hotel room for Bella for tonight, she's in San Francisco" said Alice.

Esme yanked the phone from her hand and lifted it to her ear

"Bella are you all right? Where are you? Okay I'll do it right away, here talk to Carlisle" she said

Alice started to reach for the phone but Esme passed it to me, before she could grab it. she huffed. Esme pulled out her cell phone and ignored her.

She called a hotel and had Alice fetch her purse, so she could charge the room.

I took the phone in shock and spoke into it. I have never been more relieved in my life when I heard her soft voice.

"Bella, oh thank gawd" I said

She assured me she was fine but I wouldn't believe that until I saw her in person. Esme tapped my arm.

"tell her its the Renoir, its on McAllistair and market" said Esme

I passed on the information and she said she was tired and she would see us tomorrow. I couldn't wait to see her. Then apologize for letting her die and to hold her in my arms.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and found Edward standing at my shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault she should have told us" said Edward

I nodded and mentally agreed with him but hat didn't mean I felt any less guilty.


	41. Chapter 41

Fire 41

As I lay there on the bed. I thought about what Inais had said to me. Was I really capable of enchanting a vampire?

I thought back to Edwards reactions to me and then that of his family. They had all acted like they loved me.

Even when they didn't even know me. If Carlisle's reaction on the phone was any indication.

I had already done so. Perhaps I could turn this whole thing around with Edward.

All I had to do was exert a little bit more power and Edward would literally be drooling for me. I grinned wickedly.

I would give it until my eighteenth birthday. If I wasn't changed before then or my relationship hasn't progressed.

Edward would be booted to the curb. The only thing I had to worry about was his family. What were their motives?

Alice's future seeing had a potential to be bothersome.

Maybe I could arrange to have her quietly dealt with. I frowned quickly dispelling that notion.

Alice was my friend and betraying her like that was uncalled for. Inais had pointed out her allies in the south and in Volterra.

Oddly she sounded concerned about me. Apparently they had laws against humans knowing about them.

Of course that didn't really apply in my situation. The phone next to me rang and I picked it up.

"Yeah?" I said into the phone.

"This is room service are you ready for your order?" said the woman on the other end.

I drew a blank until I realized Esme must have ordered me dinner. I sighed

"Yeah sure bring it up" I said

I thought about going out but then I remembered, I didn't have my purse or wallet.

I didn't really want to bug Ethan and Cassie, about something so mundane.

They would already be spying for me as it was. I had to know what happened to Victoria.

It would be too risky for them to spy on the Cullens with Edward around. I would have to rely on other methods to watch them.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened it warily and held it open so the guy could roll the cart inside. He nodded to me and left the tray with me.

I lifted the lid on the largest dish and moaned. Stuffed shells ,my favorite.

I quickly looked through the others and found a surprising number of things I liked on the menu.

I smirked and started eating. After I was done I watched some television while I waited for room service to retrieve the empty tray.

After they had I took a shower and retired for the night. Room service once again called before delivering my food.

I was midway through it when someone knocked at my door.

I opened it and a squealing Alice almost knocked me over. She was crying and apologizing profusely.

I wasn't sure why so I just let her vent. Jasper pulled her off of me after a few minutes. I wasn't sure what the look he passed me meant but I accepted his hand clasp.

Emmett picked me up and twirled me around. Until Esme and Rose told him to set me back on my feet.

Esme hugged me briefly and Rose just stiffly nodded in my direction. Edward hung back for a few minutes until Carlisle shoved him inside the room.

Carlisle waited for Edward to come forward and hug me first. I could see something was bothering Carlisle quite a bit.

Carlisle and Edward stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally Carlisle sighed and enfolded me into his arms.

He held me tighter than the others. He shuddered in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Isabella" he whispered.

I hugged him back and reassured him as best as I could. I heard him sniffle and he shuddered.

Then something must have let loose inside him and he started sobbing in my arms. I awkwardly held him while he apologized over and over.

It wasn't until the rest of the family started offering their support, did he quiet down.

Edward was resting his hand on Carlisle's shoulder. I watched him struggle to compose himself.

"Thank you Isabella I appreciated that" said Carlisle.

After Carlisle retreated to Esme's arms Edward came forward. I accepted his hug and his thank you with good grace.

He held me tightly and promised he would always protect me.

I wanted to smack him for implying I needed anything's protection but I had promised myself to give Edward a chance.

Alice ,Jasper and Edward walked me down to the car, while Esme checked me out.

We all piled into the van they rented and waited for her. Alice was trying to talk Esme and Carlisle into letting her shop some while they were there.

I backed her up. Yeah I wanted to see my dad but I needed to decide what to tell him. Renee knew what happened.

Her advice last night was vague. Charlie knew about Monticello so that was one thing he wouldn't need explained to him.

Carlisle had to promise Alice a trip back here some other time.

She acted disappointed but soon relented when she had a vision of the weather clearing.

I was absurdly worried that Ethan and Cassie were trapped in the city. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a strange look.

I quickly stifled that train of thought. Esme strangely let me have the front seat. Mostly because Carlisle seemed reluctant to let me leave his sight.

"You came back just in time for the dance" said Alice

I groaned I so didn't want to dance again.

"Don't worry you can wear your costume and Edward can just borrow some of Carlisle's scrubs" said Alice

I wanted to turn around and smack her.

"Why what is her costume?" asked Esme.

I sank down into my seat. I seriously regretted just grabbing without looking.

"A nurse" said Edward

Thankfully he left off the part about it being a sexy nurse outfit made by playboy. Esme was still frowning anyways so I tried to soften the blow.

"I wanted the flapper costume but it wasn't available in my size" I said

I added just enough glamour to that statement for her to buy my lie. I was so tired of her thinking I was after Carlisle.

Esme sat back seeming to buy my little fib. The rest of the drive was them filling me in with what I had missed.

Apparently I had been missing for more than a week.

Charlie was worried despite Renee reassurances, so I knew I would have a distraught Charlie on my hands when I got home.

I just hoped they all weren't going to continue to be this clingy. It would make what I promised Monticello almost impossible to do with an overprotective vampire hovering near me.

"We're just glad your back sweetheart" said Esme

Carlisle's hand moved over to clasp mine and I looked at him in shock.

"We were so worried about you" said Carlisle

I turned to look at the others. Esme was smiling at me and I was wondering just how weird this family really was.

The drive was somewhat shorter than I expected. We stopped at the train station in Oakland and while Esme bought us all tickets

Carlisle dropped off the rental car. We waited in the train station for a few hours before our train boarded Carlisle was back before I even knew he had left.

The loudspeaker announced our train and we waited to board with the other passengers. I was grateful that they respected my fear of flying enough to take the train.

While we were waiting on the train for it to pull away from the station I called Charlie but first I called Renee.

I got most of what she told Charlie out of her without going into detail with the Cullens sitting right there.

Charlie was ecstatic and wanted to meet me at the train station. I honestly couldn't tell him no. He had almost lost a daughter and I knew he needed that reassurance.

Edward started to protest but a sharp glance from both his parents quieted him. I could tell they wanted to ask me what had happened but I couldn't go into detail in such a public setting.

"Not here" I said

Edward frowned and so did the others. Instead we chatted about aimless things for the whole trip.

Emmett was being his usual obnoxious self and Rose had to keep reining him in. I had Edward next to me. Carlisle and Esme in front of us

Jasper and Alice were behind us. Emmett and Rose ended up across the aisle from us.

Oddly enough she was acting a bit nicer to me, well sort of. I fell asleep leaning against Edward and he woke me when we pulled into the station.

Charlie was waiting for us. I didn't recognize the truck he was driving however. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It's yours I had it fixed up some" said Charlie

I walked around him and stared at my truck. The paint was new and so were the tires. I opened the drivers side door. The upholstery had been redone. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"This must have cost a fortune" I said

I was already about to chew him out for wasting so much money on me.

"It has a new engine too" said Emmett.

Rose smacked him and Charlie moaned. I looked from one to the other. Then I rested one of my fingers on my bottom lip and put my other hand on my hip.

"Hmm me thinks I've been the victim of a conspirtacy" I said

"Its conspiracy" corrected Carlisle

"Wait you were all in on it?" I said

They all looked away guiltily except Emmett. He just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. I harrumphed and Charlie waited for me to climb into the cab.

"We'll follow you back to forks" said Carlisle

He looked at me strangely and then headed for the car rental office. I was sure once we were out of sight they would probably run the rest of the way.

Imagine my surprise when a Mercedes pulled up behind us with Carlisle behind the wheel. I watched them drive behind us in silence.

"Do you have any idea how upset we all were?" said Charlie

I sighed I was hoping to avoid this conversation until we got home.

"Sorry dad it wasn't like I had a choice" I said

He frowned and turned back to the road.

"Just promise me you'll try to be safer and talk to me when its more than you can handle" said Charlie

"Okay" I agreed

I could guess what he was referring to and it wasn't my impromptu vacation. The Cullens turned off the road and I waited until I was sure they were out of earshot.

"If he treats you wrong you would tell me right?" said Charlie

I looked at Charlie. I couldn't tell him what I would really do to would be abusers.

"Yes, of course" I said

I was concerned what he was seeing that had him asking that.

"Why do you ask?" I said

I wanted to know what he was seeing. As a cop he was usually more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

"I just don't like that kid, he's like obsessed with you" said Charlie

I nodded yes because I agreed with him.

"I don't know the way he orders you around and talks down to you. Like you're some little kid or something, it borders on abuse in my book" said Charlie

My mouth dropped open in shock. Holy shit did he just agree with Inais?

"I know I was thinking about calling it quits but I want to give him a chance to change" I said.

He frowned and turned to look at me.

"I doubt he will bells you just be careful with him there's something off about that boy" said Charlie.

I rolled my eyes he had no idea how right he was.

He pulled into our driveway and I climbed out of the cab. We walked inside and I headed for my room or started to.

Charlie shocked me stupid with an uncharacteristic hug first though. I just stood there for a few minutes in shock as he made his way into the kitchen to get a beer.

When I recovered from my shock I went upstairs.

I flopped down on my bed and waited for Edward to show up. He took an awful long time doing so.

Charlie eventually turned the television off downstairs at about nine thirty. I started drifting to sleep while I waited for Edward.

I was woken by a pair of cold lips on my cheek. My eyes popped open and a grinning Edward was in my rocking chair.

"So how did it go?" said Edward

"Great considering he can't really blame me, I was unconscious don't you know" I said

He frowned, obviously my humor didn't tickle him.

"I was so worried about you, I thought I lost you please don't joke about it" said Edward.

I patted my bed and he sat on its edge. The look on his face was heart rending. It made me worry about him.

I was sure Renee had informed them of my whereabouts. So why were they acting like I just came back from the dead.

Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pressed his body up next to mine.

"Carlisle wants to check you over, just to be safe" said Edward

"I'll be over tomorrow after school" I muttered

He tightened his grip until I said ouch.

"You do know I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on" he said

I bit my bottom lip and he kissed me on the mouth. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lips and leaned into the kiss.

The second it began to intensify Edward was across the room.

"Shush you'll wake charlie" I hissed

I heard one of the floorboards creak and Edward vanished. Charlie poked his head in the room.

"Bells you asleep?" asked Charlie

"Was" I muttered

Without lifting my head from my pillow. Charlie left and Edward slipped back out of his hiding spot. I ignored him and tried to sleep.

Lets face it though having someone watch you sleep, when you know their doing it makes it harder to sleep

"Okay out" I said

"But.." he protested

I silenced him with another kiss

"Go hunt I'll see you tomorrow" I said

The next day the school was abuzz about the dance tonight. I groaned to myself. Why couldn't I come home on the weekend?

I reluctantly steeled myself for a night of so called fun, teenager style.

Edward tried to insist that he drive me but I was having none of that. I liked having my own wheels.

He grumbled but there wasn't much he could do. If he touched my truck he was in for a nasty surprise.

Carlisle ushered me into his office slash exam room. After shooing Edward out he checked over my legs and bite mark quite closely.

I know he saw the bite on my thigh but he chose not to say anything. He probably thought Edward had done it.

I hated to burst his bubble he looked so darn hopeful. Thankfully he didn't ask about it.

An hour or so before the dance Alice insisted I fetch my costume, so she could do my make up.

Charlie was going to have to work that night so I let her talk me into it. I just hoped Esme wouldn't be too offended by the outfit.

I changed upstairs with the girls and the guys were apparently in their own rooms. We were in Carlisle and Esme's room.

Alice was dressed like a fairy, Rose was dressed like a tiger and I was a nurse.

Emmett was dressed as a lion tamer to match Rose's costume. Jasper was dressed like an archer.

I knew that took awhile to talk him into, Alice had some seriously mad skills with the persuasion set.

Edward was wearing a set of scrubs. I wondered how many girls he was going to give a heart attack to dressed like that.

I walked down the stairs slowly because Alice insisted on heels.

Esme was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. She frowned when she saw me and looped her arm around Carlisle.

He had a camera in his hands so we posed for pictures and then we were off.

I danced with Edward most of the night. Chatted with my friends and enjoyed being home.

Whatever the future held I knew I was strong enough to face it. With or without Edward by my side. James had taught me that if nothing else.


End file.
